Stella Pierce:The 5th Marauder
by Lockheart96
Summary: With a 5th and female addition to the marauders what new mischievous adventures will they get themselves into? Will Sirius realize he met his match? Will James ever get Lily to go out with him? Well...you know the story. But here's a twist...see how much one girl can impact the lives all the wizards we know and love! Follow the Marauders through their Hogwarts years and afterwards!
1. The Letter

"It's here! It's here!" yelled six year old Sabrina Pierce, skipping in with the mail. Her brown eyes were twinkling, and her light brown curls bounced behind her.

"What is?" Questioned her 7 year old sister, Isabella. Nobody's allowed to call her that though, she only answers to Bella. Bella's big brown eyes were the same as her little sister's, and her golden brown hair was the same color, but unlike fashion obsessed Sabrina, Bella couldn't care less how she looked; so her hair was typically pulled back in a lazy pony tail.

"The mail?" Dominic guessed, dashing down the steps. Their brother was 8, he had olive skin, almond brown eyes, and short cropped black hair, which he always spiked up in the front. Dom had a husky voice, and movie star good looks, girls had been getting crushes on him since he was in pre-k. Being only 8 though, he hadn't taken notice in girls yet, but he was bound to be a little heartbreaker one day. He was athletic too; he loved playing muggle sports such as football, baseball, basketball, and hockey.

"Did it come?" Nicholas asked trailing right behind his brother. Nicky was 9, and completely opposite from his brother/best friend, Dominic. He had pale skin, short dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He was the comedian of the family, always trying to make people laugh. He was also a hopeless romantic, since the age of six. He had a crush on a girl from school, named Lola Sole. He brought her presents, and did anything to impress her. He said he was in love with her, and vowed to marry her some day. He was too shy to tell her that of course, as far as she knew, he was just the best friend she could ever ask for.

"Let me see!" Jason demanded, coming in from the kitchen and snatching the letter on top out of Sabrina's hand. He had shaggy chin-length dirty blonde hair, his mother hated it, but he would never let it get cut, he loved his signature hair flip. He had bored green eyes, and a tall and lanky build. He was 10, and pretty athletic, he played the same sports as Dominic. He was a loner though, and wished he was an only child. He could tolerate his younger sister's better than the rest of his siblings, but he typically just avoided everyone.

"Jason!" Sabrina whined.

"Let us see it!" Bella yelled, jumping up to reach it, as Jason held it up, over his head.

"Nope! I don't see your name on it!" Jason teased, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"No, but I do see mine." A bell-like voice from behind them said.

Jason gasped and spun around to see his big sister, glaring at him as she came down the steps.

"Stella! Um, I was just uh, bringing it to you." He stuttered. His younger siblings sniggered from behind him.

"Of course you were." Stella smirked, rolling her blue-green eyes, which were sparkling. That only happened when she was excited, or getting into mischief. That was quite often. The 11 year old girl was the oldest of the six Pierce children. She had sun-kissed skin, and golden brown hair, with natural blonde highlights. Stella was the perfect combination of her tomboy sister Bella, and girly Sabrina. She enjoyed looking pretty and girly, and had a nice fashion sense, but she had the sense of humor and the mind of a boy. She had never gotten along with girls, besides her sisters. All of her friends at school had always been boys, not that she minded. She was used to being one of the guys.

Jason placed the envelope into her waiting hand, and she read the writing on the front.

"Stella Marie Pierce."

She smiled at the fancy writing, she knew what this was. Stella slowly turned it over and looked at the seal. Her eyes lit up, this was the day she had been waiting for her whole life.

"Open it already!" Dominic urged, impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Stella slipped her finger under the flap and broke the seal. She pulled out the letter inside, and sat the empty envelope on the coffee table.

"Dear Stella Marie Pierce," she grinned, reading aloud. "I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you sure you have everything? Want me to double check the list?" Adrianna Ann White asked her first born daughter for the tenth time that morning. She was in her 30's, and had long black hair and emerald green eyes.

"You mean quadruple check?" Stella laughed. "I'm fine, Mom. Really. I have everything I need, plus, I'll be home for Christmas. It's not that far away."

Stella had been dreaming about Hogwarts her entire life. She couldn't wait to go there, while her mother on the other hand was dreading 'losing' her daughter. Adrianna was a muggle, but her kid's father was a wizard, so she knew all about it. Their father died in a car crash after Dominic was born, and that's when Adrianna met Vito. He was also a muggle, he had black hair and brown eyes. She had Bella and Sabrina with him. He didn't know about magic though, and it was going to stay that way. Plus, the chances of Bella and Sabrina being witches were slim, with both their parents being non-magical folks. But, they would have to wait and see.

"Promise you'll write as soon as you get settled?" Adrianna told her, pushing a piece of Stella's straight, long hair behind her ear.

"I promise!" Stella exclaimed, shaking her hair back, so it fell back into her face. "Can we go now mom? Pleeeeaasseeee?"

Adrianna chuckled. "Alright."


	2. Hogwarts Express

Finally, they had made it to Kings Cross Station, platform 9 3/4 . After hugging goodbye to her mom and all of her siblings, Stella dashed on to the train, dragging her suitcase behind her. She got in one of the last compartments, and ran to the window. She waved goodbye to her family as the train pulled away.

"I take it this is your first year too?" a voice said from across from her.

Stella leaned back in her seat and saw a boy sitting in the window seat directly across from her, she hadn't noticed him when she came in. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair, pale skin, and tired brown eyes. He looked about her age, but the way he carried himself seemed like he was mature beyond his years.

"It's that obvious, huh?" She laughed.

"It's just your robes, you haven't been sorted yet." He pointed out, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Oh, right. Neither have you." She observed.

"That's correct."

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" Stella asked, making conversation.

"I'm not sure." He sighed, looking down at the book in his lap. "I love to read, so maybe Ravenclaw."

"I do too, but I'm gonna be in Gryffindor." She told him.

"How do you know?" He inquired.

Stella shrugged. "I just do. Ever since I found out about Hogwarts I knew Gryffindor was the house for me. It's for the daring, and the brave!" She exclaimed, pretending to pull an invisible sword out of her pocket and holding it up in the air like a brave knight.

The boy chuckled. "I'm sure you'd make a fine Gryffindor."

"Thank you!" Stella beamed. "I don't think I caught your name, mine is Stella. Stella Pierce."

"Pleasure," he smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Well, Remus Lupin," she said, still shaking his hand. "Congratulations, cause you are my newest best friend."

"Why thank you, I'd like that." He smiled.

The first years talked for a while, and Stella learned that Remus was a half blood like her, and he was an only child. An hour later, they heard the trolley passing their compartment.

"I'm gonna go get a licorice wand, want anything?" Stella offered, pulling a few sickles out of her pocket. Remus shook his head.

"Are you sure, it's on me." Stella insisted.

"I'm alright, thanks." He smiled warmly.

Stella nodded and headed out into the hall. She looked around, seeing the trolley had passed. She went to followed it, but then she heard a loud shriek. Grabbing her wand out of her skirt, she dashed down the empty halls toward the noise, where she spotted 3 boys, cornering a small, mousey-looking kid.

With a glance, she gathered the victim boy was a first year, having not been sorted yet. He had dirty blonde hair, and wide greenish brown eyes. He looked terrified, the poor thing. Two of the three boys surrounding him were first years as well. One of them had slicked back silvery blonde hair, and cold dark blue eyes. The other had short curly brown hair, and narrowed brown eyes. The third looked about 2 years older; he too had brown hair, and blackish brown eyes. She confirmed her theory that he was older, seeing that he was wearing Slytherin robes. The boys all had their wands pointed at the small one.

"Leave him alone!" Stella hollered, marching over to them, grasping her wand, even though she hadn't learned a spell in her life. She hoped it would look intimidating, even though they had two more than she did.

They took one glance at her and turned back to their victim. The blonde first year smirked, "Sod off, princess, before you get hurt."

"I said leave him alone." Stella growled with more authority in her voice this time. She raised her wand, and had it pointed at the one who had spoken to her.

"Make us." Teased the brunette, shoving her so she was up against the wall. They were now cornering her, rather then the boy, but he didn't dare to run away. He just stayed curled up in a ball on the floor, frozen in fear.

"I will." Stella hissed, trying to keep her voice steady so that they couldn't sense the growing knot in her stomach, telling her that she should have thought this through better. She shook the thoughts away; she wouldn't have done anything differently. She was no coward.

"Funny." The older boy chuckled darkly, mumbling 'expelliarmus', and Stella's wand flew out of her hand and to the ground a few yards away.

"Hey!" Stella yelled, trying to push by them to retrieve her most prized possession, but they just pushed her back against the wall.

She grumbled in frustration, and then smirked, as an idea occurred to her. She looked at the blonde first year, seeing as he was closest, and kneed him right in his family jewels. He crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain, and Stella went to make a run for her wand.

The blonde third year then grabbed her shoulder and threw her into the other wall across the hall. Stella went flying into it, and crashed, face first. Then she tumbled to the ground, landing on her hands and knees, as she felt something hot and wet trickling down her nose. She looked up just in time to see the oldest boy making his way to her, wand pointed at her already. She looked around frantically for her wand and seen that it was at least 20 feet out of reach. Not that it could have helped her anyway.

She braced herself for a curse as the boy began to mumble something, but then by some miracle a blue flash of light hit him and he was blasted all the way down the corridor. She looked to see where the light had came from, and she saw two boys approaching. One had messy dark brown hair, bespectacled hazel eyes, and his wand pointed at the boy he'd apparently just blasted. And the other had just as messy jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. They both seemed to be first years.

The one with the glasses extended his hand to Stella, and she let him pull her up. "Are you okay?"

Before she could respond, the brunette boy had come charging at them and the boy with the black hair and grey eyes tackled him to the ground, both of them throwing punches around until the bad one had a black eye and gave up. Stella's savior came out of it much better, but he did have a split lip.

"Not bad, mate." The boy with the glasses laughed, patting his friend on the back.

Despite his bloody lip, he grinned. Then turned to Stella. "You alright?"

She remembered she hadn't answered the first time, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. Both of you."

The boys smiled, proud of themselves, and muttered 'don't mention it' simultaneously.

They helped up the boy who had been getting bullied, who was still too scared to speak, retrieved Stella's wand and hurried into her compartment as they heard the trolley coming back around.

Remus smiled as Stella returned, though he hadn't looked up from his book. "What took you so- Oh my. What happened?"

Stella shook her head, "Just a little run in with some soon-to-be Slytherines."

Remus glanced at the 3 new comers and they shifted awkwardly in their seats. The boy with the glasses and his friend had both sat next to Stella, and the blonde boy was beside Remus.

"Remus, these are- um, sorry I didn't catch your names actually." Said Stella.

"I'm James Potter." Grinned the bespectacled boy.

His friend smirked, "Sirius Black."

All eyes turned to blondie. "Um- Peter P- Pettigrew."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Stella, and this is my friend, Remus."

"Hi," Remus gave a half wave. He then took out his wand, and muttered 'episkey'.

Stella felt her broken nose go hot, then cold, and then it felt fine, the same happened with Sirius' lip. "Thanks." They said in unison, and Remus nodded.

"James and Sirius saved me from getting blown to bits. You guys would make nice additions to Gryffindor." Stella told them.

Both of their mouths dropped.

"What?" Stella asked, wondering how she could have possible offended them. Gryffindor was by far the best house; she was only trying to compliment them.

"You want to be in Gryffindor?" James asked, still in awe.

"Um, of course. It's the best house, there for the only option. For me, at least." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Marry me." Sirius grinned, joking obviously.

Stella laughed, and the five of them talked for the rest of the train ride, even Peter came along and got into the conversation.


	3. Hogwarts: Year 1

When they arrived, the students were in awe of the huge, magical castle. They travelled across the lake in boats, Stella shared one with James and Sirius, and Remus and Peter went with a first year boy named Frank Longbottom.

Stella told James and Sirius about how much she loved boat rides, and that her family lived right by the beach, so they took their boat out all the time, and then they talked about what they had heard about Hogwarts for the next few minutes.

Finally, they had arrived, and they all piled into the Great Hall. They met back up with Remus and Peter, and stood with the other first years, waiting to be sorted.

"This is such a waste of time; we should just save them the trouble and go sit at the Gryffindor table." Said Stella, shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

"Agreed." Sirius nodded, as his name was called. He walked up proudly, and the hat was placed on top of his head.

_Another Black, ahh…Well this is interesting..Should you go with your cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa in Slytherin? No..Perhaps Hufflepuff with Andromeda? I do sense a great bit of loyalty..but most of all bravery..better make it.._

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

All of Sirius's friends and the Gryffindor table broke into applause, and he saluted his friends before taking a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, being sure to save seats for them.

"Evans, Lily."

"James, are you blushing?" Stella laughed.

"No!" James said a bit to fast.

"Ah, I see." Stella smirked, knowingly. "You fancy her."

James sighed. "We met on the train before I bumped into you, but she was sitting with some grease ball. I simply suggested that he wash his hair once in a while, and she went mad, and kicked me out. I was only being polite!"

"So you do like her." Stella pointed out.

"Do not." James insisted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well that's good." She said, a smile playing at her lips. "I mean, after all, she is a ginger-"

"I don't care! Her hair is beautiful! And she's perfect so-" James cut himself off as he caught Stella smirking with an 'I told you so' look. "Oh bugger."

"Hah!" Stella exclaimed, doing a little victory dance.

"Lupin, Remus."

He nervously made his way up to the hat. He was torn now, he had always anticipated going into Ravenclaw, but he had already made more friends then he had ever expected, and was sure they'd all be in Gryffindor. Would they forget about him if he was in Ravenclaw? Surely. He gulped as the hat was placed on his head.

_Lupin..Lupin..Very intellectual, yes…Quite a lot of knowledge for such a young mind…Ravenclaw surely…but wait..ah yes, your furry little problem…that's quite a burden you have to bare..and the first ever student to still desire an education after such disasterous events.. very brave, yes.. could only be one place.._

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everybody cheered once again, well, minus the other 3 houses of course. Luckily, nobody noticed how Remus had paled at the mention of his 'furry little problem'. Peter was the next familiar name called.

_Pettigrew..well..quite a coward we have here, don't we? What a tricky disposition. You lack the pride of a Slytherin, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the bravery of a Gryffindor…what to do what to do..Gryffindor eh? But only because your friends are there? Well..I can't see anywhere else fit to put you…so…_

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everybody clapped for Peter, yet it died down much faster than it had for anyone else. Stella was called next. She took a deep breath, James wished her good luck, and she made her way up to the hat.

_Well well…what do we have here..such a tricky decision..Gryffindor you say? Let's evaluate your potential first.. You're incredibly loyal..and intelligent, yes..Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would suit you well..ahh but your cunning as well, Slytherine perhaps..no? But you would do so good there..ahh good point..your bravery does surpass it well..guess we'll have to go with.._

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Stella's heart skipped a beat, and she beamed, taking her spot across from Sirius at the table as everyone applauded her. Then James was called.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"** The hat screamed the instant it had touched his head. Everybody gaped, then broke into a huge cheer and welcomed him to the table. The kids were all thrilled, they would all be together for the next seven years. James sat in between Lily and Stella.

Now that everyone that mattered was called, they were getting impatient for the sorting to finish up so they could eat. Stella was amazed at the ceiling, enchanted to look like the night sky. It was beautiful.

They found out that the blonde boy, who they had fought with on the train, was named Lucious Malfoy, and the brunette was Xavier Zabini. Both sorted into Slytherin, of course.

Lily gasped as her friend; Severus Snape (the grease ball James had mentioned) was sorted into Slytherin. James was relieved to hear this, but he shot her a sad smile, in the hopes it would boost his chances.

During dinner, James and Sirius both ate like pigs, much to the disgust of Lily and Stella.

"Where does it all go?" Lily whispered to Stella, who shrugged.

" 'ont nerry. Urt umes nack ert the nother 'nd aft'r." Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

"Ew!" Said Stella, pushing her plate away. "There goes my appetite."

"Mer fer me!" Sirius grinned, taking the roll off Stella's plate and stuffing it into his already full mouth.

Stella shuddered.

"What'd he say?" Lily asked, not being able to understand his in-audible words.

"Basically whatever goes in comes back out afterwards." Stella whispered.

Lily made a disgusted face and followed Stella's lead, pushing away her plate as well. "Boys are pigs."

Stella nodded in agreement. She liked Lily, she had a feeling they would be friends. Stella had always wondered what it would be like to have a girl for a friend. It would be nice to have someone she could talk about boys with, and stuff like that.


	4. The Marauders

As the first years were following the prefects out of the Great Hall to go up to their dorms, the head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, stopped Stella, Sirius, James, and Peter.

Lily looked at Stella, waiting for her to come, but Stella waved for her to go on. Lily shrugged and went with the rest of the first years.

"In my office, now you four." McGonagall said, looking rather stern, and they followed her up to her office, as well as Remus, who tagged along.

"I assume you know why you're here." She said, sitting down at her desk.

Stella bit her lip, growing anxious. She honestly had no idea why they were here.

"For our awards?" Sirius asked, stupidly.

McGonagall sent him a glare and said, "No. For your detention."

"What did we do?" asked James.

"You very well know that you were causing trouble on the Hogwarts Express." Said the teacher.

"No, we weren't!" Stella exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. All eyes were on her, and she blushed, sitting back down awkwardly. She tried to lower her voice. "I mean, Professor McGonagall, with all due respect, we didn't start anything on the train. It was those Slytherin boys! They were-"

"Now that's enough, Miss Pierce. It's very immature to go around blaming-"

"But it's the truth! Will you just-"?

"It's very rude to interrupt when-"

"But you're interrupting me-"

"Miss Pierce!" McGonagall hissed, like a cat. She was furious now.

"Sorry." Stella squeaked, sinking down in her chair, wishing she knew an invisibility spell.

McGonagall sighed, and took a deep breath before speaking again. "All of you part took in these violent activities, as well as the Slytherin boys, and they too, will be punished by their head of house. As for you, you will all be serving detention by cleaning up my class room tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll do it, professor, cause I involved myself in the fight, but none of them did anything! Peter was being bullied, James and Sirius only stepped in to save me, and Remus..well, Remus wasn't even there! How can you punish him for something he wasn't even there to _witness?_" Stella asked, breathlessly.

McGonagall looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, I don't remember asking you to come up here, ."

Remus turned red, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "Er- you didn't, Professor. I came up to assure you that my friends here did nothing wrong, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Thank you for your _input_ Mr. Lupin, however I didn't _ask_ for it. So I suggest you find your way up to your common room with the rest of the first years." She instructed.

Remus gulped, and mustered up all the Gryffindor bravery he had in him. "I can't do that, professor."

McGonagall was baffled. "Excuse me?"

"I said I can't do that. If you're going to punish my friends when they clearly did nothing wrong, then you'll have to punish me too." Said Remus.

McGonagall sighed, exasperated. She had never dealt with such defiant students before. "So be it, then. You will join them for detention tomorrow, Mr. Lupin." Remus smiled, and his friends all grinned at him, gratefully. McGonagall went on, "You five have set a new record for getting a detention before even arriving at school! And to think this is only the beginning…you have seven years left, oh dear… you Marauders are going to be quite the handful I see…"

The five said 'Marauders' smirked in unison, knowing the group of friends had found their nickname.


	5. The Boys Dormitory

When McGonagall had dismissed them, the group found their way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Bloody hell!" Stella said, barely making it onto the flight of steps as they began to move.

"I know, it takes some getting used too." Sirius smirked, as if he had been used to it for years.

"Oh, and you would know?" Stella laughed.

"I would, actually- whoah!" Sirius gasped, just barely making it off the stairs at they began to change. Everybody laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, you're a real pro, Sirius." Stella said, cracking up.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius mumbled, pouting.

"Blimey." James said as the fat lady granted them entrance to the Gryffindor common room after Remus muttered the password, 'chops and gravy'.

"It's brilliant!" Stella grinned, as she took in the huge red and gold room.

After a few minutes, the kids went up to their dormitories to get settled in.

"Stella!" Lily grinned as her friend entered the room.

"Hey, Lils." Stella said as she opened her bag up on top of the last empty bed, and started unpacking. She was happy with the bed her friend had saved her, it was next to Lily's, and near the window.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Minnie? She just wanted to have us over for tea and get the latest gossip-" Stella stopped talking when she noticed Lily's 'cut the crap' expression. Stella sighed. "We all got detention."

"Why?" Lily asked, confused.

"On the train, some Slytherins were picking on Pete, so I told them to stop, and they got ruff with me, and then James and Sirius came in and saved me. They started fighting with the Slytherins, and then those rotten Slythies ratted us out like we started it." Stella explained.

Lily gasped. "That's horrible! Why would you get detention for something that wasn't even your fault?"

"Minnie wouldn't even let me explain it to her. Even Remus got a detention for sticking up for us, and he wasn't even there." Said Stella.

"That's a shame." Said Lily, her emerald green eyes scanning her bed until she found her book.

"Yeah," Stella nodded. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head, as she remembered James crushing on Lily. A smug smile played at her lips. "You know Lily, James was really great today. I don't know what would have happened today if he hadn't showed up and saved me. You should try talking to him later, I think he wants to be friends with you."

Lily looked taken off guard. "Potter? He's so arrogant though, I can't stand people like that."

"You just haven't seen the real him yet. He's really sweet, and funny. And he's not too bad to look at, either." Stella winked, making Lily giggle.

Later that night, Stella still lay awake in bed while all the other girls where sleeping. She was annoyed, because a girl named Alice Prewitt was snoring, while Marlene Finnigan kept talking in her sleep.

By two am, Stella had given up on getting any sleep in there. She groaned and whipped her blankets of, put on her slippers, and left the dorm. She went down the steps, through the common room, and up the other set of stairs, which led to the boy's dormitory. She surveyed the beds, where 6 boys were sleeping. The first one was Sirius, the second was James, the third was Remus, the fourth was Peter, The fifth the boy from the boats, Frank Longbottom, and the six was some random boy Stella had never met.

She walked over to Remus' bed, he looked peaceful sleeping. She remembered how tired and worn he looked when he was awake, so she decided not to disturb him. She thought about making Peter move, but she really didn't want to sleep in icky Peter blankets, cause frankly, the boy smelled like he hadn't showered in a few days.

That brought her over to James' bed, and at the point, she was too tired to even think about why she shouldn't wake him up. So, she poked him in the shoulder. He stirred for a second, before getting back into a peaceful sleep. She poked him again, harder. Nothing. Now she was getting tired and cranky. She thought about pouring a glass of water on him, but she wouldn't want to have to sleep in a wet bed, now would she?

So instead, she grabbed him by both of his shoulders, and shook him awake. "James!" She whisper-yelled.

"Huh- wha?" He mumbled, blinking his eyes to wake up. He reached for his glasses off his night stand and put them on. "Oh- Stella."

"Hi." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hi." He replied, annoyed.

"I'm sleepy." Stella stated in a pitchy, slightly delirious voice.

"Me too. So let's both go back to sleep now." He said, as if he was talking to a 3 year old.

"That sounds lovely, but there's a teeny tiny problem." Stella said, demonstrating how tiny with her thumb and index finger.

"And what might that be?" James mumbled.

"My room's too noisy. So I'm sleeping in here." She stated.

"Okay, and you had to wake me up to tell me this?" he asked.

"No, of course not, silly!" Stella laughed. "I had to wake you up, to tell you I'm stealing your bed."

James shrugged sleepily, "Whatever."

He layed back down and patted the spot beside him, motioning for her to sleep next to him.

"Um, James?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"You can't sleep here with me."

"You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled.

"Nope. Ya snooze ya loose!" Stella told him, pushing him out of bed, so he landed in a heap on the floor. She snuggled up under his covers happily and laid her head down on the pillow.

"Comfy?" James asked bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mhm." Stella smiled, already falling asleep.

James stalked over to the last bed, and shoved the kid he didn't know out of bed. The kid woke up, scared and alert, and he ran down stairs to sleep in the common room. So James slept in that bed and everybody finally got a good night's sleep.


	6. Fancy Some Breakfast?

"James?"

Stella groaned as she felt someone poking her on the back.

"James? Jamesie, wake up.." Sirius sung, as he continued his poking game.

"Sod off, Sirius." Stella grumbled, burying her face in the pillow as deep as she could, and shutting her eyes tight to keep out any traces of sunlight.

"Did anybody ever tell you sound like a girl in the morning?" Sirius chuckled.

Stella turned around and sat up to glare at him. Sirius, who had been sitting on the side of the bed, fell off of it and onto the floor in shock, gasping.

Stella couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"James! I don't know how to tell you this but…well…you're a girl." Sirius said, getting to his feet.

"Why thank you, Sirius. Now that I know that I can die happy." Stella told him, getting back under the covers and lying back down.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sirius.

"You just did." Stella said through her clenched teeth, feeling like she would never get to sleep with this pain in the arse here.

"Another one, then. How…well, how do you pee?" he asked, eyes wide and curious.

Stella couldn't help but think what a moron Sirius was. She growled, getting severely irritated.

"Don't get insulted! I was just curious. I mean like do you stand up or-"

"Sirius! It's me! Stella!" She yelled from beneath her blankets.

"Ohh! That makes more sense." Sirius said as realization dawned on him.

"Yeah." Stella rolled her eyes, trying to get some shut eye before classes started.

"Stella?"

"What Sirius?"

"What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Sleep, if I can ever get any."

"Aha. Why aren't you-"

"Too noisy." She snapped before he got the question out.

"Right. Stella?"

"WHAT?"

"Fancy some breakfast?"

"No, Sirius. I do not fancy some breakfast. The only think in the bloody universe that I fancy at the moment is sleep!"

"Okay, okay, I was just asking."

"Fine."

Sirius watched the clock, until a minute had gone by.

"How about now?"

"Now what, Sirius?"

"A moment went by. Do you want breakfast now?" he asked.

"No, I still don't want breakfast."

"Okay…how bout now?"

"Sirius!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just hungry!"

"Go and eat by yourself then!"

Sirius gasped. "Alone?"

"I'm sure somebody's down there…"

"But none of my friends are! I mean who wants to be a loner?"

"Me, for one…"

Sirius ignored her. "I'll be an outcast!"

"I'm sure you'll live."

"I liked it better when James was in that bed. He would have gone to breakfast with me."

"Ask him then!"

"What if it's not him?"

"It is."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm a girl."

"Ohh, right." Sirius must have deemed this an acceptable answer, cause he left the subject alone.

"Stella, you're my best friend." He said a moment later.

"That's just dandy."

"Actually, I think I'm in love with you."

"Whoopdeedoo." Stella's voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

"Will you go out with me? To breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Really?!"

"No."

Sirius frowned. "You're not a morning person at all."

"So I've been told."

"You're actually quite mean."

"I'm wounded."

"On second thought, I take it back. Your pretty and smart and awesome and funny and perfect and-"

"Flattery will get you no where."

"Bugger. Er, do you like movies?"

"Not as much as sleep."

"I watched a few muggle movies to piss my parents off."

"What a wonderful son you are."

"They deserved it. Anyway, some of them were musicals."

"Yayy.." Stella yawned.

"I know a song from one."

"Oh Godric."

"I just need to think of how it started…"

"Please don't."

"Oh I remember!"

"Merlin help me."

"The sun will come out-" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs. It's remarkable that he didn't wake everyone up.

"Stop!"

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I'll love ya-"

"If you love me you'll never sing again."

"You're only a day-"

"Kill me."

"Aaaaaaawaaaaayyy!" Sirius bellowed.

"Shut up!"

"Go to breakfast with me!"

Stella screamed in frustration, whipped the blankets off of her, jumped out of bed, marched over to the last bed where James was sleeping, grabbed the mattress, and flipped it off the bed, so James went tumbling to the floor in a heap, tangled up in blankets.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked Stella, now alert.

"Deal with him!" Stella cried furiously, pointing at Sirius. She then went back over to James' former bed, got in it, and went to sleep.

"James?" Sirius asked, smiling like a four year old who was begging for a cookie.

"Yes, Sirius?" James sighed, trying to get up.

"Fancy some breakfast?"


	7. Breakfast and Schedules

After Sirius bugged James for a few minutes, he gave in and went down to breakfast with him. Stella, unfortunately, couldn't fall back asleep after that haunting number from Annie. She got up and left the boys dormitory, going into the girl's one. She was relieved to find it vacant; she didn't want to have to deal with questions from the girls of why her bed was empty this morning.

She took a shower, straightened her hair, and got dressed in her new Gryffindor robes. Then she went downstairs for the last ten minutes of breakfast. She crept quietly behind Lily, and sat on the opposite side of James, happy he was too tall for Lily to see her over him. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow; she raised her finger to her lips so he knew not to say anything. He nodded, and got back to eating. Sirius, on the other hand, who had also caught on, wasn't so helpful.

"Well, if it isn't Stella! Guess you decided to join me at breakfast after all. Jamesie here came with me, at least he loves me!" Sirius said loudly, making a scene.

"Not if you keep calling him that." James retorted, making Sirius pout.

"Stell, how come your bed was empty this morning?" Lily asked.

Before Stella could respond, Sirius cut it.

"Oh yes, Stella love. Enlighten us on how comfy Jamesie's bed is!"

Lily choked on her pumpkin juice, coughing. James patted her on the back to help, but dropped his hand when she glared at him. "His what?"

James eyes widened, and began to ramble defensively. "It's not what it sounds like, Lily flower! I don't like Stella like that; I would never cheat on you!"

Lily's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Um, I mean… I don't like anybody else?" James asked, waiting for her approval.

Stella sighed. "What he means, Lily, is that we didn't sleep in the same bed last night. Our room was too noisy, so I kicked James out of his bed and he had to find somewhere else to sleep." She explained.

Lily understood, and nodded. "Well that was all he had to say."

"Did everybody get their schedules?" Remus asked as he arrived at the table, Peter following behind him. The both sat down on either side of Sirius.

Everyone replied with a 'yes', and they pulled out there schedules.

"We all have transfiguration first!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And flying third." Stella grinned.

"And History of Magic last!" added James, when Remus cleared his throat.

"What? You have it with us." Said James, double checking Remus' schedule.

Remus gave a slight nod toward Peter.

"I don't have it with you." Peter squeaked.

James suddenly felt a pang of guilt, he had forgotten all about Peter.

"Er, sorry Pete." James apologized.

Sirius patted him on the back, and Stella said "That's the worse class anyway," to make him feel better.

Peter grinned goofily, "Thanks, guys."

"Remus, we have potions, arithmancy, and ancient runes together!" Lily smiled as she went over all the hard classes. Remus smiled warmly at her and nodded.

James felt a pang of jealousy toward his friend, and suddenly regretted taking all the 'easy' classes.

"Looks like you and I have Care of Magical creatures together." Sirius winked at Stella.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it." Stella smiled.

"And you're in my Herbology and Charms!" James exclaimed.

"Good, I'll need someone to entertain me in Herbology. I hate plants." Said Stella.

"Then why'd you take it?" inquired Lily.

Stella shrugged. "My mom made me. She said for my other extra curriculum I could choose Astronomy or Care of Magical creatures, and I love animals, so I chose that."

"Don't you like stars?" asked Sirius.

"Of course."

"I was named after one, you know." Sirius pointed out, smirking.

"You also could have taken Ancient Runes with me and Remus." Lily pointed out.

"Yes, or Arithmancy." Added Remus.

Stella shuddered. "Old stuff and math? Thanks, but no thanks." She laughed.

Everybody joined in.

"We better be getting going, class starts in 2 minutes." Said Lily, packing up her things.

The others followed suite, and left the Great Hall together, heading to McGonagall's classroom for their first Transfiguration lesson.


	8. Transfiguration

The desks were laid out in rows of two. Lily sat in the front row with her friend, Alice. Alice Prewitt had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. She was pretty, yet simple. She seemed nice.

James, though disappointed that he couldn't sit with Lily, was happy to take the next best seat, which was in the back row, next to Sirius. Stella was on the other side of Sirius, so Remus sat with her. And Peter was left alone, to sit with the last Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom. He hadn't really spoken much, but they remembered him from the boat ride and their dorrn. He had short brown and brown eyes.

The rest of the class was all Hufflepuffs. Every class was a group of two houses, and this one was the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"I wonder where McGonagall is." James said, tapping his quill on the desk.

"I wonder if she knows there's a cat on her desk." Sirius laughed, pointing at the grey tabby cat sitting on top of the desk.

"I wonder how she just did that." Stella said, pointing at the place where the cat had just morphed into their professor, and left McGonagall standing there.

"Well Miss Pierce, I can do that because I am an animagus." Said Professor McGonagall.

"A what?" whispered Stella, looking to her friends for an answer.

James shrugged, just a confused as she was.

"Did she just say she's an animal cracker?" Sirius asked.

"She said she's an animagus." Remus told them, his 3 friends stared at him with raised eyebrows, urging him to go on. He sighed. "An animagus is someone who can turn into an animal at will."

"I want to be an animagus!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Can I be a dolphin?" asked Stella.

"But then if you're not in the water, you die." James pointed out.

"Oh, good point. A lion then!" said Stella.

"I want to be a lion too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Can you morph into a lion, professor?" asked James.

"No, Mr. Potter, I can not. And neither can any of you. Your animagus takes the form of your patronus." The teacher explained.

"What's a patronus?" asked James.

"Later." Remus mouthed, and James nodded.

"Can anyone become an animagus?" Stella asked.

"I was just getting to that, Miss Pierce. Yes, with a lot of practice, and proper training, once registered as an animagus with the ministry of magic, anyone can be an animagus. However, it's a very difficult process, there for there I am one of very few in the world."

"Is it possible to become one without registering at the ministry?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Well I suppose, Mr. Black. But it would be very difficult, and no student in this school would ever be permitted to try such a thing. The penalty for an illegal animagus is to be locked up in Azkaban."

Eventually, more and more students were asking about animagi, and McGonagall grew impatient and told them they had to get on track with the lesson. She started with the standard first year lecture.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

"Aye, aye, Minnie!" Stella saluted McGonagall, who narrowed her eyes at the girl.

The student's first assignment was to turn matches into needles. They had all accomplished this easily, simply by tapping the matches with their wand and murmuring 'match to needle'.

"Professor, come on. This is kid stuff! Give us a challenge!" Stella dared.

"A challenge? Should I have you all running around turning each other's heads into pumpkins then?" McGonagall scoffed.

"Yeah! That'd be so cool!" Stella grinned, high fiving James.

"We can do that?" James asked.

"I have got to get that spell!" Said Sirius, and Stella nodded in agreement. Remus sighed, burying his face in his hands. He was way to mature for his friend's antics.

"No, I am not teaching you bumbling band of baboons that spell!" Yell their professor.

James pouted. "I thought we were the Marauders?"

"We are, Jamesie, we are." Sirius assured him.

"Despite your childish behavior, I am in fact, going to let you try something a little more challenging before you have to go to your next class." McGonagall waved her wand, and a small bird appeared in front of each person.

"Mine is a Robbin!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I think mines a Blue Jay." Said James.

"I got a dove." Said Stella.

"I have a canary." Stated Remus.

"Now, what you're going to do is tap your wand three times, on the last tap, say 'Fera Verto'. If you do it right, your bird will transform into a water goblet. Ready, repeat after me. One…two…three…Fera Verto."

"One, two, three…Fera Verto." The students repeated in unison, tapping their birds.

"I did it!" exclaimed James on the first try.

Lily whipped around to see a perfect water goblet in place of where James' Blue Jay was. Her mouth dropped, and she looked slightly offended that he had done it right and she hadn't. Lily turned back to her parakeet, and began trying twice as hard.

"Third times a charm!" Stella grinned, succeeding with the same try as Remus. They high fived, and joined James in watching everybody squirm. Sirius got it shortly after, and even Peter wasn't far behind. Eventually, everyone in the class had a water goblet in front of them, except for Lily.

"I don't understand," she breathed, feeling defeated.

"Relax Lils, you can do it!" Stella urged her on from the back of the class room.

Lily took a deep breath and raised her wand, all eyes were on here.

"One, two, three…Fera Verto." Then, she shrieked. "I did it!"

Stella and James started clapping for her, followed by Remus and Sirius, then Peter and Alice, and eventually frank and the Hufflepuffs as well. Lily blushed as Stella told her she did great.

"I've got Potions next." Lily said as they left the classroom.

"So do I." said Remus.

"We'll see you next period!" Lily called, waving as her and Remus left and made their way to the dungeons for their next class.

"Me and Pete have Charms." Sirius told them.

"That leaves us with herbology. Shall we?" James asked, looping his arm for Stella, who laced hers through it so they were arm in arm.

She smiled, "We shall."


	9. Herbology

"What kind of a name is Pomona?" Stella whispered to James, in reference to their Herbology teacher, Pomona Sprout.

James shrugged. "An exotic one?"

"I suppose. It's certainly original."

James nodded in agreement. For this class, the Gryffindors were partnered with Ravenclaw.

"Listen up, everybody. Spiky bushes and Devil Snare are both fairly dangerous, and the latter can be considered deadly. Its weakness, however, is sunlight. Today you'll be using the Incendio charm, which shoots fire out of the tip of your wand. You'll have to aim it carefully at the devil snare until it is gone. Do I make myself clear?" Sprout asked.

The students all nodded.

"Did she just tell us the spell to set things on fire?" Stella asked James in disbelief. He nodded, still just as shocked.

Stella grinned, her eyes glowing with lust. "Wicked."

She had always been a bit of pyro.

The students were grouped in pairs, James and Stella, Alice and Frank, two more sets of unfamiliar Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws.

Everyone had their own section of the room, which was getting taken over by rapidly growing vines and devil snare.

"Incendio!" Stella said, her eyes lighting up as she watch the fire spread, burning some of the vines. But not fast enough, for it was already growing back.

"James!" she called in for back up.

"Oh, right. Incendio!" he casted, letting the fire do its duty.

"Incendio!" Stella shrieked, burning the little vine that had begun twirling around her ankle. It reseeded back into the vines once she ruptured it.

"Together?" James asked, Stella nodded. The stood back and both aimed their wands at the center of the devil snare.

"INCENDIO!" They blasted it at the same time, with their most powerful flames yet. The vines crumpled to ash, defeated.

"Woohoo!" Stella and James high fived, and then she did her own little victory dance. They had been the first ones done. Professor Sprout congratulated them and granted them ten points each for Gryffindor.


	10. Flying and Care of Magical Creatures

"And hold your hand up, ready to catch it, and say 'up'. You may begin!" said Professor Hootch, flying instructor.

"Up!" Five brooms shot up into five waiting hands instantly. Now holding levitating brooms were James, Stella, Sirius, Lucious Malfoy, and Xavier Zabini. That's right, flying class was joint with Gryffindor's rival house, the Slytherins. They glared at each other, just daring somebody to cross them.

Most of the students had gotten their brooms to come to them within the next few minutes, but Remus, Lily, and Peter were having a little trouble. They all got their eventually, though.

Once everybody was on their brooms, they kicked off the ground, zooming around all over the place. Stella loved flying, and feeling the wind run through her hair. It was so magical to her and remarkable how 'at home' she felt on a broom.

Lily, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck on a broom. She was terrified of heights, and James was lingering by her to make sure she didn't fall, even though she was only 5 feet in the air. Peter's broom could barely lift him off the ground, and Remus wasn't comfortable or uncomfortable on a broom stick, he just considered it another grade really.

Sirius and Stella raced around the Quidditch pitch until Professor Hooch blew her whistle and they had to come down to get ready for their next class.

"Who's in my Charms?" asked Stella.

"That would be me." James said, stepping forward.

"Oh, you again." Stella mocked a dramatic sigh. "Guess I'll have to suffer through your company once more."

James pretended to look upset as he clutched his heart. "Oh, Stella, you wound me!"

They had professor Flitwick for charms, who told them the spell to levitate things. Today, they were going to be practicing on feathers.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Stella said, swishing her wand, and then flicking it. As intended, her feather gently glided up in the air. Being the first student to accomplish this, and on her very first try, Flitwick awarded Gryffindor 10 points. Shortly after, James had master the charm as well. Seeing as this class was shared with the Ravenclaw students, who are said to be rather intelligent, everyone had mastered this task fairly quickly.

Next they had lunch, where they eagerly discussed the classes that they hadn't been together for, and interesting things that happened.

As the sixth period class began, Sirius and Stella made their ways outside for their Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. The class passed by relatively quickly, due to the fact the Professor Kettlebum spent the entire time droning on an on about the dangers of the forbidden forest, and all the creatures that live in there.

"Even wild banshees take refugee in the forbidden forest, their ear piercing screams are considered deadly-" Said Kettlebum.

"Hey look Sirius, we're learning about your relatives!" Stella elbowed him, joking.

"Oh please, you know you love my beautiful singing voice." Sirius teased.

"Of course I do, Sirius." Stella said innocently, patting him on the back before whispering, "Just as much as you love missing a meal!"


	11. Potions and History of Magic Notes

The next class was potions, Stella partnered with Sirius, and James partnered with Peter. This class was shared with the Slytherins, much to the Marauder's annoyance.

"Welcome to Potions, class. I am Professor Slughorn, and today we will be jumping right into action. However, this is a fairly easy potion, so you should all be able to accomplish it pretty easily. You will be brewing the boil cure today."

"Ew, gross!" Stella cringed, and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Sirius read the ingredients list that they were given.

"Dried nettles, 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills."

He was in charge of gathering up all the ingredients as Stella brewed the potion. She added the 6 snake fangs into the mortar, crushed them into a fine powdered using the pestle, added 4 measures of the crushed fangs to our cauldron, heated the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds, and she waved her wand. She let it brew for 45 minutes, then added 4 horned slugs, took the cauldron off the fire, added 2 porcupine quills to her cauldron, stirred 5 times, clockwise, then she waved her wand to complete the potion,

As the end result, the potion was a bubbly blue color, just like it was supposed to be.

Peter and James, on the other hand, weren't making such progress. Their potion actually looked a little green. And Peter made the mistake of dropping in the 2 porcupine quills before he removed the cauldron from the heater, so the potion backfired and blew up in his face, causing a series of big disgusting zits to pop up all over his body.

"That's disgusting." Stella giggled, as she, Sirius, and James laughed at their blushing, pimple puss covered friend.

"Has anyone made any success with their cure for boils?" Slughorn sighed doubtfully, exasperated.

"I think Stella did it right!" Sirius exclaimed, observing their cauldron as the blue liquid bubbled properly.

"We both did." She pointed out, and Slughorn came over to inspect their potion.

"Hmm," Slughorn said thoughtfully. "It seems to be in order. Let's give it a go, shall we?"

The professor took a clear glass vile out of his pocket and dipped it into the cauldron, until it was full of the blue potion. He handed it to Peter, who looked at it, then Sirius, then back again. He gulped nervously.

"Oh, come of it! You've got nothing to lose, mate." James told him, patting him on the back.

"Peter I'm offended! I can't believe after all we've been through together you don't trust me!" Sirius pouted over dramatically. Peter still looked doubtful.

"You are aware that I made this potion too, right Pete?" Stella asked.

Peter smiled, relieved. "Oh, yeah."

He then took the potion down with one gulp, and a second later, his boils started to bubble before fading back into his skin.

"Well?" he asked, anxiously.

"Never looked better!" said James. It was true, cause now the small bit of acne Peter had before the potion mishap was gone as well.

"Great. Thanks, Stella." Peter grinned.

"Anytime." Stella beamed.

"Hey! What about me?" Sirius demanded.

"You too of course!" Peter said quickly.

"Brilliant work, you two. Fifty points to Gryffindor!" Said Slughorn, and the Gryffindors cheered while the Slytherins grunted.

"Last class of the day!" Sirius cheered as the made their way to the next classroom.

"Yeah, but its history of magic." Stella reminded him, knocking the grin right off his face.

"Ohh."

"It's not so bad guys, I heard the teacher, professor Binns, is a ghost, but he doesn't even realize it!" said James.

"Wicked!" Stella grinned.

"I had that class for my 6th period. But how does he not realize he's a ghost?" asked Peter.

"Nobody knows, Pete." Said Sirius, shrugging.

"I have herbology next; I'll see you guys at McGonagall's!" Peter waved goodbye as they got to Professr Binns classroom.

"But we had transfiguration first…" said Lily, confused. She and Remus had just caught up with them.

"Detention." James, Sirius, Stella, and Remus said at the same time.

"Oh, right." Lily remembered.

The kids sat down, taking notice that this lesson was also with the Hufflepuff students.

The Marauders went to the back row of seats, so Lily, not wanted to be left out, went with them, though she preferred to sit in the front. The back row consisted of 6 seats; James had the first one, then Sirius, Stella, Remus, Lily, and Alice.

"Whoah!" the class exclaimed as a Ghost zoomed in through the chalkboard.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius grinned.

"Hello class, it's good to see everyone is here on time, let's try and stick to that routine for the rest of the year. I am Professor Binns and I will be your history of magic teacher. I assume you all brought your copy of Hogwarts the history?"

That was all Stella had heard from her incredibly boring ghost teacher before she zoned out. He began to drone on and on an about the most boring stuff she could imagine. So she pulled out a piece of blank parchment and her quill and began scribbling on it.

_This is sooo boring. ~S.P._

She then passed it to Sirius, who followed suit and wrote back before slipping it back in front of her.

_I have no idea what the blokes even rambling about. ~S.B._

_Ditto. This is a good place to catch up on some sleep. ~S.P._

_Didn't get enough of that in my bed then, Stella? ~J.P._

_Nope, it was rather comfy though. If only you didn't have such annoying neighbors… ~S.P._

_Serves you right. ~J.P._

_We have annoying neighbors? Who, is it that Longbottom kid? ~S.B._

_No. ~S.P._

_Peter? ~S.B_

_No. ~J.P._

_Remus? ~S.B._

_No. ~R.L._

_Sorry, Remus! Um, Evans? ~S.B._

_Lily-Flower is not annoying! ~J.P._

_Don't call me that, Potter! ~L.E._

_Who gave her the parchment? ~S.B._

_Hahahaha! ~S.P._

_Traitor. ~J.P._

_Bite me. ~S.P._

_Where? ~S.B._

_Sirius… ~R.L._

_Why did you scream? ~J.P._

_She bit me! ~S.B._

_Oh, she's evil! ~J.P._

_Don't test me. ~S.P._

_Duly noted. ~S.B._


	12. Detention

Before they knew it, class was over, it had passed a lot faster than they imagined, thanks to passing notes. After class, the marauders made their way to McGonagall's classroom for detention.

"Since this problem on the bus was your first offense, I'm willing to let you off easy with one detention and a warning, but keep in mind, next time you won't be so lucky. Your job is to clean my class room until it is spotless. And don't try to use magic, I've cast an anti-magic charm on the room, so if you try to use your wands the spells will rebound and give you more to clean." Explained Professor McGonagall.

"Wait…so you want us to clean the room…by hand?" Sirius asked, as if he couldn't believe it.

"That's exactly what I want, Mr. Black." She clarified.

"You can't be serious!" James exclaimed.

Sirius scoffed. "Of course she can't, I'm Sirius."

"That was lame, Siri." Stella told him, making him pout.

"There will be no funny business. Do I make myself clear?" asked the Professor.

"Crystal." Stella nodded.

"Get to work, then." McGonagall pointed at some buckets and sponges full of soapy water near the back of the room, and then she left them alone to serve their detention.

"This is ridiculous." James complained, as he wiped down the chalk board.

"It's not fair." Whined Peter.

"No, it's not. Especially not for you and Remus. Not for any of you, really. You were just trying to help." Stella told them as she swept the floor.

"So were you! You stood up for Peter, that should be rewarded, not punished." Sirius pointed out.

Stella shrugged. "I guess. I hope those rotten Slythies got a worse punishment then us, though. They deserved it."

"I doubt it. Slughorn seems like a bit of a pushover. He made the biggest fuss over Lily today." Said Remus.

"Yeah, he did the same with Stella." added Sirius.

"Think he favors girls?" asked James.

"Are teachers even allowed to do that?" Peter inquired.

"No, and I'm sure he doesn't just favor girls because we're girls. We just have a certain charm that you boys lack." Stella smirked.

"Not enough to get us out of detention." Sirius snorted.

Stella frowned. "Yeah well, Minnie's too stern. She hasn't warmed up to me yet!"

"Yet?" Remus chuckled.

"She will!" Stella insisted.

An hour later, the classroom was sparkling clean. So they went off to meet up with Lily at dinner, and Stella had a letter waiting for her at her seat.

"Uh oh.." Stella said as she read over it.

"What?" asked Lily.

"It's from my mom. She's mad I didn't write to her as soon as I got settled in yesterday, I better go reply before she learns about howlers." Stella joked before scurrying out and up to the girl's dorm in the Gryffindor tower.

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm sorry I forgot to write last night, I just got carried away with unpacking and everything and I was exhausted from the train ride. And yes, as planned, I got sorted into GRYFFINDOR! I'm so thrilled! Not that I expected anything less. I've already made some great friends too, and one is a girl! Her name is Lily, we get along really well, actually. Shocking, isn't it? My other friends are James, Sirius, and Remus. Oh, and Peter. But he's sort of shy, we don't talk as much. And what makes you think I've been getting into trouble? I'm wounded that you think so lowly of me, mother. Just kidding, I set a new record for getting a detention before I'm even off the train. But in my defense, it was an accident. And no, I haven't blown anything up yet, or set anything on fire. Well except for a plant in Herbology, but I used a spell for that, and it was part of the lesson. _

_Anyway, how is everybody? I miss you all, too! I'll write again as soon as possible. Give the kids my love!_

_Love Always, Stella xoxo_

She sealed the envelope, took it to the owlery, and sent it out to her mother. By then she was tired, so she got changed into her pajamas, curled up into James' bed, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	13. Mischief Night

The next month and half flew by, and before they knew it, it was the night before Halloween. Stella's sleeping arrangements had remained the same, so at midnight, she crept out of bed, and crawled onto Sirius'.

"Wake up!" She whisper-yelled.

"Wha-?" he yawned, sitting up.

"It's Halloween eve!" Stella told him, her eyes glowing.

"Um?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Mischief night! Let's sneak out!" She suggested.

That got him out of bed in a heart beat. They woke up James, Remus, and Peter, and they all reluctantly got dressed and went down to the common room.

"What do you want?" Remus asked, sounding exhausted.

"It's mischief night!" Stella and Sirius said in unison, grinning.

"Really?" James asked, waking up at his favorite word. Well, after Lily, of course.

"Yes! It's a muggle tradition really; we just go out and wreak havoc. Mostly throwing eggs at houses and covering trees in toilet paper, but we can use magic now, so we can do even better!" said Stella.

"Brilliant!" Said Sirius.

"I don't think that's a good idea…it's after hours." Said Remus.

Peter just sat on the couch trying to keep his eyes open.

"I can help with that!" said James, running back up into his dorm, and returning a minute later with a silvery cloak.

"James, is that-" Remus stopped midsentence as he observed the cloak.

"Why yes, Remus, it is. This is my father's invisibility cloak. He gave it to me when I got my acceptance letter." James said, beaming.

He put it on, demonstrating, as his whole body disappeared, with the exception of his head, which appeared to be floating.

"Blimey!" Remus gasped, as Sirius and Stella said "That's bloody brilliant!"

Peter just sort of made a mouse like squeak of surprise.

"Isn't it? I've been meaning to test it out." Said James.

"But can we all fit under it?" asked Remus.

"Let's see." Said Sirius, climbing under with James. Stella followed, and then Remus.

"We just barely fit." Sirius stated.

"And we still need to fit Peter." Remus pointed out.

"Do you know the engorgement charm?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but I never tried it before. I wouldn't want to risk damaging the cloak; this seems to be one of a kind." Said Remus.

"It is." James confirmed. "It's apparently been in my family for ages."

"Then how are we gonna fit Pete?" asked Sirius.

"Um, guys? I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Stella told them, pointing at Peter, who was snoring, sound asleep, on the couch.

Sirius shrugged. "Problem solved."

So the four Marauders snuck quietly out of the Gryffindor common room, and crept downstairs, leaving the castle.

"Where are we going?" asked Remus.

"Let's visit the shrieking shack! I heard that it's haunted by ghouls." Stella suggested.

"You're not scared?" James asked, impressed.

Stella shook her head. "I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. I'm not scared of anything."

"As I said before, marry me?" Sirius joked.

"Except for that. Commitment." Stella shuddered, making everybody burst out laughing.

"I don't think the shrieking shack is a good idea, though." Remus said, trying to deter his friends.

"Why not? You're not scared, are you?" Sirius chuckled.

"No, I just know that it's forbidden, so we should stay away from it." Remus recited.

"But that's the fun, Remmy!" Stella grinned.

"Plus, leaving the castle after hours is forbidden, too. But you came out here with us." James pointed out.

"Yeah, you can't break a rule and then leave the other unbroken." Said Stella.

"Come on, Remus, be a man!" Sirius urged.

"Remus! Remus! Remus!" James chanted, and the others soon joined in.

"Oh alright, fine! But I doubt there's even anything in there anyway." Said Remus.

"Great! But we have a teeny weeny problem." Said Stella.

"And what's that?" asked James.

"How exactly are we going to get by that?" she asked, pointing at the weeping willow tree. It was charmed to attack anyone who came near the shrieking shack.

"With the cloak, of course." James told her, as if it was obvious.

"It's not that simple. It can sense our footsteps on the ground." Remus told them.

"Oh bullocks." Sirius cursed.

"No point in this then." Stella said, throwing the cloak off of them and handing it to James, who tucked it into his pocket.

"How do we get in?" Sirius asked.

"I have an idea." Said Stella, her eyes glowing.

Remus caught on. "Oh no."

"What?" James and Sirius asked, both confused.

"Stella, don't. It's too risky." Remus told her.

Stella shook her head, determined. She took a deep breath. "We won't know unless we try!"

"Stella-"

Remus was cut of as Stella ran, full force, under the weeping willow tree. She had almost made it, when a branch swung around and crashed into her, knocking the wind out of her and flinging her across the field and into her fellow Marauders.

She fell to the ground in a heap on top of James and Sirius. Remus, who had seen it coming, was smart enough to step out of the way.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stella muttered, getting up and helping her friends up before she dusted herself off.

"Don't mention it." Said James, and Sirius nodded.

"Anymore bright ideas?" asked Sirius.

"Actually, that wasn't a bad one; if you had waited a moment for me to help you work out your flaw." Said Remus.

"Which was…?" Stella prompted.

"If we had all gone together. It would have been distracted, and some of us could have made it through, and then helped the others." He said.

"Aha. Well, let's give it a go then." Said James.

Then, all four of them charged under the tree, racing to get to the shrieking shack. They all jumped, and ducked, and dodged the braches that flew at them, while trying to get closer. The tree caught Sirius, and he held on tight to the branch as it swung him around violently.

"That's it! Guys, repeat after Sirius, grab a branch!" exclaimed Stella.

She grabbed onto one, and James tried to, but missed.

"Are you mad?" Remus asked, jumping over a branch that swung at him.

"Yes, I agree with Remmy on that one. This is not something I recommend!" Yelled Sirius.

"Trust me!" Stella said, as she swooped down near James and pulled him up onto her branch.

"Thanks!" he said, holding on for his life.

"No problem. Everyone, jump when it swings you near the shack!" Stella told them.

Sirius was closest, and he jumped off the branch and tumbled into the shack.

Next were Stella and James.

"On three." He told her, and she nodded.

"One, two, three!" The jumped, landing on their butts.

"Ouch." James complained, rubbing his bum as Sirius helped him up.

"Whoah!" Stella yelped as Remus fell on top of her.

"Sorry!" he apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She told him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Look, the walls are covered in scratches." James pointed out, surveying the dark, moonlight room.

"And here's some broken glass, it looks like this lantern shattered." Said Sirius.

"Is that dry blood?" Stella asked, pointing to a spot on the floor.

"Looks like this place isn't haunted, though. I guess we should be getting back to the castle now…" Remus urged.

"Don't be silly, we just got here!" Said Stella, as something caught her eye. "Are these torn up pages?"

"Yeah, it's a messed up book." Said James, handing Stella a big shred of the book cover he had found.

She turned it over in her hand, reading what she could of the cover.

"Remus," she said, only loud enough for him to hear her. "Isn't this the book you were reading on the train?"

Remus paled, and peeked over at the scrap in Stella's hand. "Yes, what a coincidence."

"Yeah…how strange." She said skeptically, wondering if Remus had anything to do with the beat up condition of the shack. She shook of the thought, telling herself it was silly.

"Would you look at these curtains…it looks like they've been attacked by an animal." Sirius said as he observed the claw marks on the curtains.

"Remus is right, let's get out of here before whatever it is comes back." Said James.

Stella and Sirius nodded, and they all left the shack, dodging the willow easily this time as they raced toward the castle. James won, followed by Stella, then Sirius, then Remus. They got back under the cloak and went back into the castle.

There were almost at the Gryffindor tower, when they heard someone coming. So they all crept up against the wall, trying to be silent, to avoid getting caught. They were relieved to see a grey cat walk by.

"That's Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris." Stella whispered.

"I have a good idea for mischief night." Sirius smirked.

"Oh Merlin." Remus sighed.

"You want to catch the cat, don't you?" James chuckled.

Sirius nodded. "We can put her on top of the chandelier in the great hall. Filch will have a fit when he see's her."

"I'm down!" Said Stella.

"At least stun it first, so that it doesn't attract attention." Remus suggested.

"My dad taught me a stunning spell!" James grinned, pulling out his wand.

He pointed it at the cat and muttered 'stupefy'.

The cat fell to the ground in a daze, and they ran over to it. Sirius picked it up, and they made their way to the great hall.

"How do we get it up there?" asked Sirius.

"I got it!" Stella exclaimed, getting her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

She levitated the cat all the way up to the chandelier. Satisfied with their work, the Marauders went back to their common room, and turned in for the night.

The next morning, in transfiguration class…

"Good morning class, I know that you are all very excited that it is Halloween but your fun will just have to wait. Today, one of you will get to transform someone's head into a pumpkin." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Really? Oh my Godric, I've always wanted to try that spell! Can I do it, Minnie? Can I? Please, please, please?" Stella begged.

"Miss Pierce, what have I told you?" McGonangall sighed.

"Not to interrupt…" Stella muttered.

"And not to call you Minnie." Added Sirius.

"And not to beg." James pointed out.

Stella glared at her best friends. "Traitors."

"Back to what I was saying, as some of you may know, I was attacked last night and woke up on the chandelier in the great hall. If any of you have any information on who did this, I will teach you how to turn their head into a pumpkin. Any takers?" asked McGonagall.

James, Sirius, Stella, and Remus' mouths all dropped together.


	14. Home for the Holidays

Two months, 32 pranks, and 27 detentions later, it was finally Christmas vacation.

"I'm so excited!" Stella said, bouncing in her seat.

The marauders were in their same compartment on the Hogwarts Express as they were last time. James had the window seat, Stella was beside him, and Sirius was on her other side. Remus and Peter sat across from them.

James had invited Lily to join them, but she said she'd rather kiss the giant squid. So then Stella asked her instead, but Lily politely declined, saying she had already promised her Slytherin friend, Severus, that she'd accompany him.

"So you've said." James rolled his eyes.

"A hundred times." Sirius added.

"Well I can't help it! I haven't seen my brothers and sisters in ages!" Stella defended.

"We're only kidding Stell, we know you missed them. We're glad you have siblings to keep you company over break, my house is so boring. My parents are older, so they just have all their adult friends over for some special dinner party. It's dreadful." Said James.

"I'd take that over my parents. All they do is bad mouth muggles, muggleborns, half-blood's and blood traitors. They've practically disowned me since they found out I've made Gryffindor. Not that I'd change anything." Sirius smirked.

"That's horrible, Siri. You're always welcomed at my place." Stella offered.

"Mine too!" added James.

Sirius smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"What about your brother? Regulus. Is he alright?" Stella asked.

Sirius shook his head. "He's thrilled that I disgraced the family, now he has no competition to be mother's favorite. He's such a suck up with her, he'd cut off his own arm to please the woman. Regulus is only 9, but I feel like I've already lost him to the dark side."

"Awh, Sirius…I know you love your brother. Hopefully he'll come around." Stella told him. Sirius nodded. She decided to change the subject, not wanting her friend to dwell on any bad thoughts during their last hour before they left. She looked to Peter, who was asleep, and then to Remus, who as usual, had his nose in a book. "Remus, got any fun plans for Christmas?"

Remus looked up from his book. "Nothing special, just Christmas Eve dinner with my parents. The usual."

"That's sweet." Stella smiled.

"If none of you are doing anything after Christmas, maybe you can make it to my parents New Years eve party." James offered.

"Thanks, I'll ask my mom." Stella grinned.

"Mine would say no, but I'll try to make it anyway." Sirius winked.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" said Remus.

"Please, Remus! I'd love for you to come; there are never any kids around anyway. The holidays are so boring; I'd love to have your company." James insisted.

"Alright, I'll talk to my parents about it. Thanks." Smiled Remus.

"Anytime!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Stella grinned.

"I'll write you all and send you my address." James told them.

Pretty soon, the train had arrived at King's Cross station, and the students rushed off to greet their families.

"Mom!" Stella exclaimed, running to hug Adrianna.

"Oh dear, look how much you've grown!" Adrianna fussed, taking in her daughter's appearance. "You look like such a grown up young lady!"

"Mom, I'm only eleven." Stella giggled. But then she frowned, realizing her mother was alone. "Where is everybody?"

"At the house, waiting for you. I didn't want them to overwhelm you. They can't wait to see you." Adrianna explained, Stella nodded.

"Let's not keep them waiting then!" she grinned, rushing to the car.

"Honeys, I'm home!" Stella yelled as she walked into her house. It looked so familiar, but she felt like she hadn't been there in ages.

"STELLA!"

Sabrina, Bella, Dominic, and Nicky all ran straight into Stella, capturing her in a group hug.

"I've missed you all too!" Stella laughed.

She got settled in, and everybody bombarded her with questions. Even Jason was happy to see her, though he'd never admit it.

The kids asked what Hogwarts was like, how the teachers were, if she could show them her magic (which she couldn't outside of school, much to their disappointment). Dominic was interested in Quidditch, which Stella had explained to them. First years weren't permitted to try out, but she was determined to be the Gryffindor Seeker next year. She had gone to all the games with James and Sirius so far, so she knew all about it. Then she told everybody about her friends.

"I still can't believe you made friends with a girl!" Bella chuckled.

"Neither can I, but Lily's great!" Stella told them.

"What about Sirius? He sounds funny." Said Sabrina.

"Oh, he is! He and James crack me up. And Remus is so smart, he's really sweet too. And Peter's- well, he grows on you." Said Stella. "Oh, and James has the cutest crush on Lily! She despises him, but I bet they'll end up together someday. Which reminds me, Nicky, how's Lola doing?"

"She's good." Nicky blushed. "She made me a friendship bracelet for Christmas."

Nicky held out his wrist to show a blue friendship bracelet.

"Awh, that's so cute!" Stella smiled.

Nicky nodded. "And she told me I'm her favorite best friend. This has been the best year ever."


	15. Dear James,

_Dear James,_

_Merry Christmas to you, too! Thank you so much for my owl! He's so cute, I love him! I named him Kovu. I hope you like your present; I got the same thing for Sirius. I know how you boys love your explosives! I was thinking we could set them off for New Years. That is, if you can contain yourselves until then…haha! Guess I just gave away the surprise but, just to clarify, my mom said I could come! I can't wait, so excited! _

_What all did you get for Christmas? I got loads. My mom got me a Nimbus! Can you believe it? It's the latest and greatest broom there is! I didn't even know she knew how to find the wizard shops…that woman is just full of surprises. I can't wait to play Quidditch next year. Jason got me coal, such a sweetheart he is. Nicky got me twizzlers (muggle candy, but basically licorice wands), Dominic got me a hockey cap (my favorite muggle sport), Bella got me a Hotchelle Rae CD (my favorite muggle band), and Sabrina got me a pretty pair of earrings. Sirius sent me a Chudley Cannons jersey, Lily sent me a mystery book about a detective who solves all these magical homicides and stuff, and Remus sent me The Tales of Beedle and the Bard. I know that most of you read it as kids for bedtime stories, but having a muggle mom I never heard of it, it's something me and him had talked about a few weeks ago. _

_I'm actually supposed to go read it to the kids now, write back and tell me what all you got from everybody. If you don't get a chance, I'll see you on New Years Eve! Merry Christmas, again!_

_Love, Stella xoxo_


	16. Cheers!

"James!"

"Stella!"

The kid's hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in 2 years, though it had only been two weeks.

"I'm glad you made it." James grinned.

"Me too!" Stella beamed. "Am I the first one here?"

"Pete and Remus can't come, but Sirius should be here any minute." Said James.

"This lovely darling must be Stella!" A thin, red haired, woman in her mid 40's said. She was dressed in slimming black evening gown, for the party obviously. Her hair was pulled back in curls, and she had brown eyes, the same color as James'.

Stella blushed, nodding. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter. Thank you for having me."

She pulled Stella into a hug. "Oh dear, call me Carol. There pleasure is all mine, make yourself right at home. James will show you to your room, and if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Mrs- Erm, Carol." Stella chuckled, smiling.

James took Stella's bags up to her room, and then showed her his, which was right down the hall. His room was decorating in red and gold, with a lion poster and a few Chudley Cannons posters hanging on the walls.

"I love your room, James." Stella told him, looking around in amazement.

"Thanks." He grinned.

Pretty soon Sirius arrived, and then the party started. The kids pretty much avoided the adults though, and at 11:55, James led his friends out his window and onto the roof.

"We'll have the best view from here." James told them.

"Best view of what?" asked Stella.

The boys grinned. "Your Christmas gifts to us."

"Yay!" Stella clapped anxiously. "I was hoping we would use them for this."

Shortly, the countdown was on.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One.."

"Happy New Year!"

Red and gold fireworks from all over shot up, animating the sky. James, Sirius and Stella all hugged as they watched the magic unravel before their eyes. Then, the fireworks morphed together to spell out the words…

**Cheers to 1972, the New Year! May it be filled with love, laughter, and most importantly, mischief! Sincerely, you're fellow Marauders!**


	17. Jason's Letter

The kids returned to Hogwarts 2 days later, all happy to be reunited. They all talked about how their holidays went, swapping stories. Months and months blew by, and before they knew it, first year was over.

Stella was sad to leave Hogwarts for almost 3 whole months, but she was looking forward to spending time with her family. She hugged all of her friends goodbye, promising to write them all. The Marauders had made plans to spend a week at James' house, and Stella made separate plans with Lily to go shopping and have a weekend sleepover. Lily was muggleborn, so she was easier to make plans with.

It was August 30th, Jason's 11th birthday. It was also the day a letter came for him.

_Dear Jason Pierce, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardzy._


	18. Hogwarts: Year 2

September 1st had finally rolled around again. Stella was thrilled, and Jason was anxious. After bidding their mother goodbye at the platform, they boarded the train.

Jason followed Stella to the last compartment, where Sirius and James were already seated. She had only left James' house four days ago, but still, both boys stood up and trampled her with hugs.

"Second year!" James grinned.

"We've made it!" Exclaimed Sirius. They hadn't noticed Jason standing behind Stella.

"I know, I'm so thrilled! So guys, meet our newest Gryffindor addition, my very own little bro, Jason!" she announced, introducing her brother.

"Hi." Sirius grinned.

"Hey!" James extended his hand for Jason to shake, but let it drop when Jason made no move to reach for it.

"Jason!" Stella scolded, slapping her brother's arm. "Don't be rude."

"What makes you think I'll be in Gryffindor?" The shaggy haired first year snapped.

"You just will." Said Stella, ignoring his attitude.

"Whatever." Jason grunted, crossing his arms. "I'm out of here; I can find my own compartment."

He stalked out of there, leaving his sister and her friends behind.

"Well, he was lovely." Sirius broke the ice, joking. James and Stella laughed.

"That's Jason for you, always the charmer." Stella giggled. Soon Remus and Peter joined the compartment, and the Marauders caught up on everything they had missed in the last week of summer.

"Stella!"

She whipped around to see a girl in the door way, with long, crimson red hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Lily!" Stella shot up to hug her. The girls jumped up and down as they hugged.

"Women." Sirius muttered to James, rolling his eyes, only to see that James had also stood up, and his open arms were waiting for Lily to hug him.

"Lilykins, I've missed you! Did you get my letters? Probably not, cause I never heard back from you. But I'm sure your replies could have just got lost in the mail. Did you get your Christmast present? Did you like it? How was your summer? Don't I get a hug?" James rambled on, as they girls finally pulled apart from each other.

"If you call me that dreadful name again, Potter, I'll hex your tongue off." Lily threatened, making James shrink back into his seat.

"Hello, Lily." Remus greeted.

"Suck up." Sirius muttered.

"Oh hello, Remus. How was your summer?" Lily asked.

"Fine, thanks. Yours?" he asked politely.

"Same here." Lily smiled, turning to Stella. "Want to come sit with me and Sev? I have to tell you what happened with Tuney after you left."

"I think I'll stay here actually…you know I can't stand Snivellous." Remarked Stella. She was the only one who could bad mouth Snape without Lily getting on her case about it. "But you can tell me about it at dinner."

Lily nodded. "Okay, see you later!"

"Farewell, my Lily Flower!" James called after her, sending his friends into a fit of laughter.

"Who's Tuney?" James asked.

"Lily's sister." Said Stella.

"She never told me she had a sister." James said, frowning.

"Mate, the only time she ever tells you anything is when she threatening to curse you." Sirius laughed. James glared at him.

"Well Petunia is a real git, Lily doesn't like to talk about her that much anyway. She's two years older, but she's awful to Lily. When I met her, she barely even spoke to me. Lily said she thinks 'out lot' are all a bunch of freaks. She torments Lily about it. But I think she's just jealous." Said Stella.

"How dare her! Lily doesn't deserve that." Said James, fuming with rage.

Stella nodded. "I know, but she still loves her sister. She just wishes they could be close like they were before Lily found out about magic."

"That's a shame." Remus remarked.

When they got to Hogwarts, they were taken to the Great Hall, and took their places at the Gryffindor table.

Stella spotted Jason in the crowd of first years waiting to be sorted, and kept her eyes on him the whole time.

"Just relax, he'll do fine." Said Remus, sensing her discomfort.

"I know." Stella sighed, nodding. "It's just…well…he's a bit of prat. Not enough to be in Slytherin though, he's not as bad as them. I mean he's a half blood, half bloods aren't put in Slytherin, are they?"

"Only the worst of them." Said Sirius.

Stella bit her lip, nodding. Finally, the moment had come.

"Pierce, Jason."

Stella crossed her fingers, whispering "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. Please be Gryffindor."

She gave her brother thumbs up and a hopeful smile as the hat was placed on his head. She didn't realize how tense she looked, she was holding her breath.

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"Yes- wait, what?" Stella cried, sinking back into her seat. She had begun to stand up and clap until the hat's words sunk in.

Jason grinned, running to join the applauding table of Slytherins, without so much of a glance at his now heartbroken sister.

Sirius patter her consolingly on the back, he knew what it was like to lose a family member to the dark side.

Stella felt like crying. She hated Slytherins, and now her brother was one of them? He was very weak minded…always giving in to peer pressure…she feared they would influence him to join the dark side. After all, most of the Slytherin's parents were death eaters. There was a rumor that a dark lord was rising, and death eaters were his followers. Sirius had told her about it, he has suspicions that his family was some of them.

Then, Stella took a deep breath and did something that no student had ever done. She interrupted the sorting.

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to gain everyone's attention. She succeeded, and now all eyes were on her. Some of the professors were glaring at her, but she really didn't care.

"Are you mad?" Remus whisper shouted.

"Wait, I wanna see where she's going with this." Sirius grinned, obviously amused.

"Yes, Miss Pierce?" asked Dumbledore, with a slight smile. He also seemed to be amused by Stella's outburst.

"I think the hat made a mistake." She told him, keeping her voice loud and clear.

The headmaster chuckled. "I'm afraid you must be wrong, the hat is never mistaken."

"But it must be! My brother, Jason, was sorted into Slytherin! And he is certainly not Slytherin material. Look at him, for crying out loud! Jason, raise your hand and wave to Professor Dumbledore, please."

Jason must have gone ten shades of red, he wanted to crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary-"

"Wave, Jason. Come on, so he can see you." Stella urged, cutting off her headmaster. Sirius and James were trying their best to contain their laughter, Peter was chuckling, Remus was biting his lip to contain a grin, and Lily was gaping at Stella, like most of the students.

"Miss Pierce, you don't have to-"

"WAVE!" Stella screamed.

Jason gave a feeble half wave, as most of his table laughed at him.

"Yes, dear, I see him. However, I'm afraid the hat doesn't make mistakes. I'm confident Mr. Pierce will do just fine in Slytherin." Dumbledore said, ending the discussion.

Stella sighed, sinking back in her seat. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"That was hilarious." Said James.

"I don't think her brother thought so." Added Remus, who pointed at the fuming first year glaring at Stella from the Slytherin table.

"Serves him right for getting put in the mad house." Stella said, trying to lighten up about it. She just couldn't wait until next year, there was no chance what so ever of her sweet heart, Nicky, getting put in that dreadful house.


	19. One of them

A week later, Stella, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sprawled out under a tree outside the castle. It was beautiful weather for September, so most of the students had come outside after classes.

Sirius, Stella, James, and Peter were playing exploding snap, while Remus was studying.

"Come and play with us, Remus! You've been studying all day!" Complained Sirius.

"Yeah, even you need a break once in a while." James told him.

Remus shook his head. "I'm almost fisnished."

"You can't let this beautiful weather go to waste! Come on, we don't even have any tests till next week." Said Stella.

"We have a History of Magic quiz tomorrow." Remus told her.

"We do?" Stella asked, surprised.

"You'd know that if you stayed awake long enough to read what's on the chalk board once in a while." Remus told her.

Stella shrugged. "But that's when I get my beauty sleep!"

"Stella, isn't that your brother over there?" asked James, pointing at Jason, who was sitting alone by the black lake, throwing rocks into it.

"Oh, yeah. I'll go ask him if he wants to join us." Said Stella, getting up and going over to him.

"Long time no see." She smiled, sitting down next to him.

Jason narrowed his eyes, frowning. "Leave me alone."

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Stella chuckled.

"Because of you." Jason murmured.

"Me? What did I do?" she asked.

"You humiliated me in front of the entire school! Nobody in my house will even talk to me now!"

"I did you a favor, then. Your housemates are a ruddy bunch of prats, you know." Stella told him.

"No, you're the prat! We were getting along just fine until you ruined everything! I never had friends because of you. Poor Stella could never get along with any girls, so you had to go steal all my friends!" Jason hollered at her.

"First of all, I didn't steal your friends. They wanted to be friends with me. You could have hung out with us too if you weren't such a loner all the time."

"That's a load of rubbish! Everyone thought of me as 'Stella's little brother', even though some of them were my age!" Jason interrupted.

"Secondly," Stella ignored him. "The only one acting like a prat here is you. I guess I was wrong, you _do_ belong in Slytherin."

Stella got up and began to walk away, when Jason yelled, "I'd rather be a Slytherin than some stupid arrogant Gryffindor anyway!"

Stella bit her lip to avoid throwing another insult his way, and hurried back to her friends before he lost control.

"Is he coming?" Sirius asked.

Stella shook her head. "No. He's one of _them_ now."


	20. The Forbidden Forest

It was once again, Mischief Night, and the kids were talking animatedly about their plans over breakfast.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's feast!" Peter grinned, as he piled more eggs onto his plate.

"Is food all you can ever think about?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, like your any better?" asked Stella, as she watched Sirius stuff his face with bacon.

"This is different! It's the best night of the year!" said Sirius.

"He's right. We need something amazing for tonight." James added.

"Besides hanging our transfiguration teacher from the chandelier." Remus told them, grinning.

"How bout we bake the worlds largest pumpkin pie?" Peter suggested.

"And how is that mischievous?" Sirius asked.

"We're um…not supposed to be in the kitchens…Never mind, it was a bad idea." Peter said, feeling stupid.

"We could try to scare the ghosts; I've been meaning to get back at Pieves for making Lily think I threw that water balloon at snivellous." Said James.

"But you _did_ throw that water balloon at him." Stella reminded him, laughing.

"Yeah, but she didn't know that!" said James.

"I've got a better idea. Let's go into the forbidden forest." Sirius grinned.

"B-but students are forbidden to go in there!" Peter shuttered, cringing at the thought of going into the dark mysterious woods…especially at night.

James rolled his eyes. "Hence the name, Pete. That's the fun in going there though."

"Rule breaking, scary, and mysterious, sounds mischievous to me. I'm down." Stella smirked.

"I don't know, I have to go with Peter on this one. It's a bad idea." Said Remus.

"You're not chicken, are you Remmy?" Stella challenged.

"No, but I'm not stupid either. I'm gonna have to sit out of this one."

James shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"How about you, Pete? Are you brave enough to come into the dark depths of the forbidden forest?" Sirius asked in a spooky voice, making Peter shudder.

"Er…I would. I w-want too, but uhh...I'm not feeling so good. I think I got that cold that's been going around, I better go get checked out by madam Pomfrey. Bye, guys!" Peter said, quickly scurrying out of the Great Hall.

"Chicken." Sirius smirked, laughing with Stella and James.

"Should we invite Lily?" asked James.

Stella shook her head. "She wouldn't go out after hours, especially not there. She's trying to behave really well so she'll get head girl."

"But that's five years away!" James exclaimed.

"Evans would probably rat us out, anyway." Said Sirius.

"Speak of the ginger," Stella chuckled as Lily approached them.

"Good morning." Lily greeted them.

"Hey Gingy!" Stella teased, getting a playful glare from Lily.

"What brings you to the Marauder's side of the table?" Sirius asked.

"Classes start in a few minutes, I was wondering if Remus was ready to walk to Ancient Runes." Lily stated, looking at Remus.

He nodded. "Sure, let's go."

Remus collected his books and said goodbye, walking Lily to class.

James pouted. "I would have walked her to class."

"But you don't take ancient runes." Sirius told him.

"Still…" said James.

"Well you'll have to settle for walking me to potions." Stella smiled, getting up and ready.

"Aye aye, captain!" James saluted her, coming to stand at her side. They linked arms and waved goodbye to Sirius, before doing a goofy, over-dramatic, walk to Slughorns class.

"What was that?" James asked, freezing.

"I think Sirius stepped on a branch." Stella whispered.

"That wasn't me." Sirius stated.

"Well I didn't do it!" James exclaimed.

"It was probably nothing." Said Stella.

The trio was making their way through the forbidden forest. They had used the spell 'Lumos', so their wands would act as flashlights.

"Maybe we should head back." James suggested.

"But we've already come this far, and we've only been out here for twenty minutes." Said Sirius.

"How much longer are we staying out here?" James asked.

"Until we find something worth running away from." Sirius grinned.

"Um, guys?" Stella called. The boys froze in their tracks and turned around to see the Stella had stopped walking a minute ago. They walked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're gonna have to wait very long." She said, pointed at a large shape coming towards them from the fog.

"RUN!" they screamed together, all taking off towards the castle.

Somewhere along the way, they split into 3 different directions.

James, being in the middle, was torn. He had lost the troll, but he had gotten lost in the process. He knew that Stella had gone right, and Sirius went left, but he wasn't sure who to go after.

Sirius made that decision for him when he screamed out in the distance. James ran toward the noise, and found Sirius crouched over something on the ground.

"Sirius! Are you alright?" James asked, going to his side.

"Yeah. But blimey, look at this!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing to a puddle of silver glowing liquid on the floor.

"Ew, I think that's unicorn blood." James told him.

Sirius scrunched up his nose in disgust and jumped to his feet. "Oh. Gross. So where's Stella?"

James narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. I lost her, and came to look for you instead cause I thought you were troll chow, but apparently I was mistaken."

Then, they heard Stella's shriek echo across the forest. The boys exchanged a horrified glance.

"Let's hope I am, too." Sirius said, before they darted off toward the direction her scream had come from.


	21. Mr Troll

As James and Sirius reached Stella, their fears were confirmed. The huge green troll was trying to capture her. Or squish her, they weren't sure exactly.

Stella, who was on the ground, rolled to the left, dodging the troll's fist by a landslide as it pounded the ground, in attempt to squish her.

"Look who made it to the party!" Stella grinned sarcastically as she noticed her friends staring, dumbstruck, at the troll. She crawled under the trolls legs and got to her feet, running to join her friends.

"Are you okay?" James asked, snapping out of his dazed.

"Oh yeah, me and Mr. Troll over here have just been playing tag for a while." She told them, joking. Stella always joked when she was nervous. It was laugh or cry, so she went with the first option.

"Maybe, we should be playing hide and seek." Sirius hinted as the troll rounded in on them.

"What?" asked James, as they stepped back slowly, now that the troll had them cornered.

"James, the cloak!" Stella whispered into his ear.

"Oh! Right." James pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself and his friends.

They troll looked around, confused, before walking away dumfounded.

The trio rushed back to the castle, without any more obstacles.

"What was that annoying noise I kept hearing when we left the forest?" Sirius asked as they made it back to the common room.

"It sounded like a banshee." Said James.

"Oh! I thought Sirius was singing again." Smirked Stella.

"You take that back you meanie little witch!" Sirius exclaimed, tackling Stella to the ground.

Sirius got her in a headlock and ruffled Stella's hair, then she flipped on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"James! Help!" Sirius cried as Stella grinned in victory.

"Don't look at me, mate. You're fighting a girl. You're gonna lose." James laughed.

"Some friend you are!"


	22. Hogwarts: Year 3

The next few months blew by in a blur, Stella had made seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she found out that her father played the same position in his time at Hogwarts. James made chaser, and Sirius was a beater. They were the only second years on the team. Stella and Sirius spent the weekend at James' house again for New Years, and Remus was able to come too, this year. Peter was once again, busy, but they had just as much fun without him. Jason avoided everybody for the rest of the school year, especially Stella. He was basically the loner of Hogwarts. Stella tried not to pay much mind to him; she figured he would come around eventually. Before they knew it, second year had gone as fast as it came.

Now the 13 year old Marauders were back for their 3rd year at Hogwarts, which they hoped to be their best year yet.

"Where's Nicky? I've been looking forward to meeting him." Said James as everybody had settled into their usual compartment.

"It turns out the girl he has a crush on, Lola, was at the platform. She just found out about magic last week, she's muggleborn. But Nicky was thrilled to see her, and he took her to find their own compartment. He's telling her everything I told him about Hogwarts." Stella explained.

"What's Lola like again?" Sirius asked.

"Well she's pretty, she has long black hair, brown eyes, and light olive skin. According to Nicky she's sweet, smart, laughs at all his jokes, he says she's perfect. He's been in love with her since he was 6. She loves him too, but only as a best friend." Said Stella.

"Sounds like he's having more luck than you, mate!" Sirius elbowed James, joking around.

"Har har." James frowned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Um, come in?" Said Remus. Typically people just walked right in, the knocking caught them off guard.

In came a first year girl with olive skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. She caught sight of Stella, and ran to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Kaylee?" Stella gasped, surprised.

"Stella!" the girl exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I- I didn't know you were a witch!" Stella told her.

"I didn't know you were! I just ran into Nicky, and he told me you would be here!"

"So…your dad, or..?" Stella asked, wondering which of her parents was a wizard.

Kaylee nodded. "Yupp, my mom's a muggle."

"Does Jackie know?" asked Stella,

"Nope! Daddy doesn't use magic any more, he goes all muggle now." Kaylee told them.

Stella realized her friends all looked confused, so she introduced Kaylee.

"Guys, this is Kaylee Milano. Kay, this is James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Everyone said their hello's on their names. "My mom's muggle best friend Jackie, married Kaylee's dad, Mike. Jackie has a son from her previous marriage, Dean, and her and Mike and Jackie have an 8 year old daughter together."

"I think Dean's a wizard, though. He got a cookie out of the jar yesterday without even moving." Said Kaylee.

Stella nodded. "Yeah, I know, his dad's a wizard."

"Well, I guess I should get going. Nicky's friend invited me to sit with them. So I'll see ya later!" Kaylee waved as she left.

"Bye." Stella smiled.

"She seems to look up to you." Remus observed.

Stella nodded. "Yeah, she's like another little sister to me."

"Think she'll be in Gryffindor?" asked Peter.

Stella shook her head. "I doubt it. I love the kid, but if she's anything, it's a know it all. She'll be in Ravenclaw for sure."

"How about Nicky?" asked Sirius.

"Gryffindor, for sure!" James exclaimed.

Stella sighed. "I don't know…I mean he's definitely no Slytherin, but he's not very brave, either. He's smart and loyal too, though. I'd have to go with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Have a little faith! My bets on Gryffindor." Said Sirius.

"Same." James chimed in.

"Me too!" Peter chirped.

Remus pondered the thought. "I have to go with Ravenclaw."

"Bets are in then. Wanna make it, 5 sickles?"

"Sure!"

It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogwarts and got settled in at their house tables. Stella stopped and said hi to Lily on the way in, promising to catch up with her later that evening.

The first familiar name sorted was…

"Black, Regulus."

"Sirius! You didn't tell me your brother was starting Hogwarts this year." Stella scolded.

Sirius shrugged.

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"That's why." Sirius sighed.

The Slytherin table clapped, and Regulus sat right next to Jason, and they started a conversation.

"And the evil little bro's converse." Stella whispered to Sirius, who laughed.

"Milano, Kaylee."

"Ravenclaw." Stella mumbled, confidently.

"Hmm..Hufflepuff." James decided.

"Gryffindor." Said Sirius.

"Maybe Slytherin.." Remus considered, remembering the snobby air she had about herself.

"They all sound relevant." Added Peter. Always the suck up.

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"We should have bet on that one." Stella smirked.

"You wish!" said Sirius.

"Pierce, Nicholas."

"Here we go!" said Stella, once again crossing her fingers.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and Stella gave him thumbs up as he passed her. She didn't want him to think he let her down, she was just glad he wasn't in Slytherin.

She then smirked and held out her hand, and the marauders each paid up the five sickles they owed her.

The last familiar name called, was Nicky's crush.

"Sole, Lola."

"I hope she's in Hufflepuff for Nicky's sake." Said Stella.

"Nah, she's got Ravenclaw written all over her." Sirius countered.

"Really? I think she looks like she'd fit in here." Said James.

"Me too." Remus nodded.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Yes!" Stella grinned, happy for her brother. She glanced over at Nicky, who was beaming as Lola hugged him, and then sat down next to him.

"Ah, young love." James chuckled.

"We've had enough of that with you and Evans over the years." Sirius pointed out.

"I think it's sweet." Stella grinned.


	23. Quidditch

Nicky was in the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for Lola to finish getting ready in her dorm. He grinned as he saw her coming down the steps.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" she said, smiling as they left the common room together.

"No problem. So this is your first Quidditch match, right?" he asked.

Lola nodded. "Yeah, my parents are muggles, remember?"

"Yeah." Nicky smiled. "It's my first one, too. My mom's a muggle."

"Right. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this, it's so amazing."

"I know what you mean. My sister has been telling me about it for two years now, but even that couldn't have prepared me for how amazing it is to actually experience it all." Said Nicky.

"Oh yeah, Stella is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, isn't she?" Lola asked.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, that's the only reason we're going to this match. There probably won't be anyone else from our house there though, since Huffelpuff isn't playing."

"That's okay though, I think everybody should go to the first match of the year, just to show sportsmanship." Said Lola.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, I agree. People get so competitive over everything, it takes the fun out of it."

"Are you going to try out next year?"

Nicky shook his head. "Nope, I don't really like sports. How about you?"

"Same here." She smiled. "What other team is playing?"

They had just got to the field, and were making their way up to find seats on the Gryffindor side.

"Slytherin. They have some sort of rivalry with Gryffindor for some reason. It seems fitting to my brother and sister. They never got along, even as kids." Nicky explained.

"Oh right, I forgot your brother was in Slytherin." Lola said as they found their seats. "How come you don't talk about him as much as Dominic and your sisters?"

Nicky sighed. "Jason hates me. He doesn't even talk to me and Dominic, he wishes we were never born."

"Awh, I'm so sorry, Nicky! I'm sure he doesn't _hate _you though, you're so sweet!"

"Thanks." Nicky blushed. "But it's true. It's just how he is. He can't stand me and Dom, all he does is fight with Stella, and well, I kind of think he likes Bella and Bina, but he even ignores them. He just wishes he was an only child."

"That's horrible." Lola frowned.

Nicky nodded. "Hey look, the game's starting!"

"So let's get off to a great start for the year and show the Slytherins what we're made of!" The Gryffindor Quidditch captain, sixth year, Andrew Wood finished his pre-game speech and the team made their way onto the field.

"I hate this part." Sirius murmured, as they made their way toward the Slytherin team to shake hands before the game.

"Me too." Said Stella, and James nodded in agreement.

As they walked, Stella glanced up at the Gryffindor supports, and picked out the familiar faces. Lily, Remus, Alice, and Frank were together, chatting amongst themselves, and Nicky was talking with Lola.

"There's Nicky and his girlfriend." Stella giggled, pointing them out to her friends.

"They look so cute together!" Sirius mocked in a high pitched attempt of a girl voice.

James and Stella cringed. "Never do that voice again."

Sirius laughed, until they made it to the opposing team.

"They got some newbies." Said James, pointing at the second years.

Stella squinted, trying to get a good view of them. She saw half of a boy's face, which looked strangely familiar. They walked up closer to do the dreaded handshake, and Stella gasped.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That newbie is my brother." Stella said, still in shock.

"Jason? I didn't know he tried out for Qudditch this year." Said James.

"Niether did I. Come on." Stella said, making her way towards her brother.

He looked different, the twelve year old boy had his usually long, shaggy hair, trimmed up, and greased back, like most of the Slytherin boys wore their hair. He was talking to a group of boys on his team, and seemed to be rather sociable with him. He had obviously changed.

"Jason?" Stella asked, still disbelieving it was him.

"What?" The boy snapped.

"I didn't know you tried out for Quidditch." She told him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Jason told her, his tone even harsher than before.

"You cut your hair." She stated, ignoring his tone. She reached her hand out to touch it, but he shoved her arm away.

"Obviously." He hissed.

"No need to be an arse, Jason." She looked around, realizing his friends were watching. She assumed that's why he was being more hostile than usual today. "Nobody likes a show off."

"No, what nobody likes is rotten Gryffindors strutting around trying to touch them." Lucious Malfoy retorted, making his way in front of Jason so he was face to face with Stella. James and Sirius stepped forward, so they were both on either side of her.

"He's my brother, I'll touch him whenever I bloody well feel like it!" Stella yelled in his face.

"If I were you, I'd watch my tone, Pierce." Malfoy hissed.

"If you were me, I'd be an ugly arsehole!" Stella retorted.

"Why you little-"

"Don't even think about it." James cut him off, pointing his wand at him.

"You wouldn't." Lucious challenged, calling his bluff.

"I would." Sirius growled, doing the same with his wand.

This seemed to intimidate Malfoy, for he cowered back a step.

"That's enough, break it up! Break it up! Save it for the game!" Madam Hooch yelled, shoving through them.

The game was about to start, so they teams broke apart and got ready for the game.

The game was tied, both teams had 50 points. Stella was just about to catch the snitch, when Slytherin seeker, Malfoy, crashed into her, nearly knocking her off her broom. She grabbed on with one hand, and hoisted herself back up. She tried to catch up with Malfoy, who was right behind the snitch. He would have caught it, if Sirius hadn't sent a bludger his way. Malfoy easily dodged the bludger, but by the time he focused on the snitch, it was gone.

It was flittering just above Stella's head. She reached up for it, and it moved up higher. She slowly stood up on her broom, wobbling a bit. It looked like she was surfing. She took a deep breath and looked down for a moment, realizing she was a lot higher than she had thought. Shaking away those thoughts, she spotted the snitch, gliding around right in front of her. Stella reached out and grabbed the snitch; it had been easier than she thought.

"Gryffindor's seeker, Stella Pierce catches the snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor, and Gryffindor wins!" The announcer…well, announced.

Stella eased her way back to a sitting position on her broom and held up the snitch for everyone to see, grinning victoriously.

Her teammates, and the Gryffindor supporters cheered, and James gave her a thumbs up. Sirius was smiling at her, and she smiled back, but then she noticed a horrified expression of his face. Before she could ask what was wrong, she heard a loud, sickening crack, and everything went black.


	24. Hospital Wing

Black…black…black… that's the only thing Stella could see for what felt like ages. She was dying of boredom, so she focused on opening her eyes. She tried harder and harder and finally… SUCCESS!

Ah, success burns! Too bright, okay, back to black then. Crap, someone touched her hand. They just want to torture her more with that evil brightness. Oh well, here we go again.

Stella opened her eyes, to see that she was in the hospital wing. But nobody else was there, and it was dark outside. Visiting hours must have been over, but she still felt someone touching her hand.

"James, Sirius. I know you're there." She croaked, her throat feeling rusty.

The boys pulled off the invisibility cloak, revealing the two people she had guessed, both grinning ear to ear.

"You're awake." James stated.

"Thanks, I had no idea." Stella smirked. Then, she realized her head was pounding. So that was why she was here.

"And sarcasm is in tact! Everything seems to be in order here." Sirius grinned.

"Right, how are you feeling?" James asked.

"I'm okay, my head just hurts a bit." Stella told them.

"I'd ask Poppy, but she kicked us out a few hours ago." Said Sirius.

"Thank Godric for the cloak." James chuckled.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"You've been out for two weeks. Poppy thought you were in a coma." Sirius told her.

"Everyone's been here to visit you. Lily, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Kaylee, Nicky, Lola and most of the Gryffindor team." James listed.

"But not Jason." Stella sighed. "I figured as much. I guess I just sort of…well, hoped."

The boys nodded in understanding. They were glad she hadn't noticed the way they tensed when she brought Jason up.

"If you were out any longer, you're mom was going to come visit. Nicky wrote to her, she's been really worried." James told her.

"He shouldn't have done that, he knows how worked up she gets. Especially with my head- um…guys, why am I in here anyway?" she asked again. They had dodged the bullet going around the question last time, but they wouldn't have such luck now.

"Well uhh…how much do you remember?" asked Sirius, hoping she would figure it out on her own. Nobody wanted to be the one to tell her that her brother had intentionally put her in the hospital wing.

"Hmm…It was our first game of the season." Stella recalled. "We had breakfast, got ready as usual; Wood gave us the pre-game pep talk…umm… Jason! He made the Slytherin team. We had a bit of an argument, and then the game started…"

"You're doing good. What else?" James prompted.

"Err…I almost had the snitch, but then Malfoy messed up my shot…but wait…then I got it after that! We won the game! Umm…I was standing up on my broom…did I fall?" she asked.

"Think." Sirius urged.

Stella tried to remember. "Um, no. I didn't. I remember sitting back down. But the game was over; I don't think anything could have happened there…Sirius! I remember you were looking at me funny, like I was going to eat you or something. You were scared! But that's all I got."

"You're missing one thing…" James hinted.

"Hmm…JASON!" she exclaimed.

"You know what he did?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I still can't believe him." Said Stella.

"Well it's a relief that you remembered on your own, because neither of us wanted to be the one to break it to you." James smiled, relieved.

"Break what to me?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't you know?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, he cut his hair. Why would you be scared to tell me that?" She asked, taking in their expressions. She suddenly realized what was going on. "That wasn't what you had to tell me…"

The boys shook their heads slowly.

"He's the reason I'm in here, isn't he?" Stella guessed.

Sirius and James nodded solemnly.

Stella sighed. "I should have known, I guess. He threw something at me after the game, right?"

"You remember?" James inquired.

"No, that's just typical Jason behavior." She replied.

"Nicky told us about your condition." Sirius said, making Stella groan.

"How come you never told us before?" asked James.

"It's not really important." Stella told them.

"The hell it isn't! A little bump on the head and you could _die_! We're your best friends! You should have told us so we would be more careful. You shouldn't even be playing Quidditch without a helmet in your condition." Said Sirius.

"See? That's why I never told you! You make it sound like…like I have some sort of illness! I'm not sick, Sirius. I was born with it, and I've lived my whole life with it just fine, so I don't need anybody acting like my mother now." Stella snapped.

"We don't mean it like that, Stella. We just don't want anything to happen to you." James told her.

"I know." She breathed. "Sorry for snapping at you, Sirius. But I don't want this to change anything, okay?"

He nodded. "Sorry for acting like your mom."

The three of them laughed at the thought of a maternal Sirius.


	25. Meeting Moony

Stella was released from the hospital wing two days later. She was supposed to stay a third day, but when she set a few of the beds on fire out of boredom, Madame Pomfrey shooed her out. Lily and Remus helped her get all caught up in her classes, so she was back on track in no time.

Pretty soon, October 30th had rolled around once again.

"We need to make big plans for tonight! This has to top last year." Said Sirius.

"That's a tuffy. Tag with a troll is gonna be hard to beat." Stella laughed.

"Has anyone seen Remus today? He was supposed to go with us this year." James told them.

"I think he's sick." Peter told them, while loading his plate up with mashed potatoes.

"Remus is always sick!" Sirius complained.

Stella nodded. "I know, at least once a month. Isn't that odd?"

"Maybe our mischievous deed for this year should be finding out where Remus really goes every month." James suggested.

"He goes to the hospital wing, obviously." Said Peter.

"Not true." Said Sirius.

Stella explained. "Sirius and I went to visit him before, and he wasn't there."

"And whenever he is there, he always looks like he's just been beat up, and he's really tired." Added James.

"Okay, so it's decided." Said Stella. "We'll find Remus, and follow him wherever he goes to find out what he does every month that's so secretive."

"What do you think it is, anyway?" asked Sirius.

James thought about it for a moment. "Maybe he has a secret lover."

"Maybe he sneaks off to resume his secret life as a black market dolphin salesmen!" Stella joked.

"Maybe he dug a whole to China and buried his chocolate stash their, and he goes off once a month to re-stock." Said Peter, trying to be funny, but everyone just stared at him like 3 heads.

"How is that even a remote possibility?" asked James.

Sirius looked confused. "Why would he go through the trouble of digging a whole to China when he could just floo there, or use a portkey?"

"And Remus' chocolate stash is under his trunk, we found it last year." Added Stella.

Peter frowned. "I thought it was funnier than the dolphin joke…"

Stella glared daggers at him. "What was that, Pete?"

Peter coward back. "Nothing! I was just saying how…I think you're funnier than a bloke."

Stella smirked, amused by his cover up. "That's what I thought you said."

After dinner, James got his invisibility cloak, threw it over himself, Stella, Sirius, and Peter, and the kids set off to find Remus.

They checked the library first, but it was empty, so they went to the hospital wing, where they found him, talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"Thanks, I'll be here early tomorrow morning, as usual." Said Remus, before leaving the hospital wing. They followed him up to his dormitory, where he got a book, and few chocolate bars, before going back out. He left the castle, and walked towards the whomping willow tree.

"This is getting good." Sirius grinned.

Remus mumbled a spell too low for them to hear, and the tree froze, just long enough to grant him access to the shrieking shack. But before his friends could follow suit, the willow swung at them, throwing them back onto the ground.

"He knew how to freeze the tree all this time, yet he made us fight it?" Sirius asked, ticked off.

Stellea shrugged. "Maybe he just learned it."

"But why would Remus be sneaking off to the shrieking shack?" asked Peter.

"Maybe he's meeting that lover I mentioned!" exclaimed James.

"Or selling those dolphins." Laughed Stella.

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked.

"Now I guess we play the waiting game." Said James, sitting down. His friends did the same.

"Do you think this is really where he's been coming every month? Since first year. I mean." Sirius asked.

"Possibly. It would explain why his book was in there." Said Stella.

"But the question is, why was everything torn to bits?" asked James.

"And why would he even have to come here at all?" Peter wondered.

"Hopefully we'll find out." Said Stella.

It was getting late, and the Marauders were bored out of their minds.

"Is he _ever_ gonna come out of there?" Sirius whined.

"I hope it's soon." James added.

"Guys, look. It's a full moon tonight." Stella smiled, pointing up at the moon as it rose.

Suddenly, they heard Remus scream. It sounded like he was in agonizing pain, and it was followed by a howl.

"Remus!" Stella cried, jolting up.

"What was that?" Peter squeaked.

"It sounded like a wolf." Said James.

"We have to help him!" Stella exclaimed, running towards the weeping willow. She jumped over a branch, and then ducked under the next, and then she was at the passage to the shrieking shack. She pulled on the door, but it was locked from the inside. She took out her wand.

"Alohomora!" Stella whispered, unlocking the door. The moment she opened it she heard a growl, and came face to face with a werewolf. Her eyes went wide, and the wolf threw his head back and howled, making chills run down her spine.

Stella took this opportunity to stuff her wand back into her jeans and run toward the whomping willow. James had just made it to the passage, Sirius was still battling the tree, and Pete had stayed behind.

"Run!" Stella yelled, grabbing James' arm and pulling him with her towards the tree. She would take a beating from the willow over a facing a werewolf any day.

They jumped onto a branch, and let it fling them across the field. They landed next to Peter, and Sirius rushed over to them.

James threw the cloak over the four of them, and they tried to steady their breathing as the wolf ran towards them, sniffing around.

"It can smell us." Stella whispered.

The wolf came closer until he was right in front off the kids. He pawed at the cloak, knocking it off of them. James shoved his back in his pocket instinctively.

"Nobody move." James whispered, as the wolf smelled them.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius whispered to Stella.

"Did the wolf eat him?" Peter gulped.

Stella shook her head. "I think the wolf _is_ Remus."

Suddenly, the wolf let out another ear splitting howl.

Stella took a step toward it, reaching out her hand, as if to show surrender.

"Remus?" she said calmly. "Is that you, Remmy?"

The wolf bared its teeth and growled. Sirius grabbed Stella's arm and pulled her back.

"Not anymore. Run!" Sirius yelled, and the four of them took off, followed by the wolf.

Peter went straight for the castle.

"Pete, no!" Stella cried.

"Don't lead him there! You'll put everyone in danger!" James hollered, but it was too late, Peter was almost there.

"We have to distract him." Said Stella.

"Are you mad? He'll kill us!" said Sirius.

"We can't go back to school, he could attack anyone!" James told him.

Sirius nodded. "Right, what do you suggest we do?"

"I have a plan. James, get passed the weeping willow and hide close to the passage to the shrieking shack. Sirius and I will lead Remus into the forbidden forest to buy you some time, and then we'll get him into the shrieking shack. The second he's in there, shut the door and cast any sort of locking charm you can think of." Stella ordered.

"Got it. Good luck!" James yelled, making his way toward the willow as Remus targeted Stella and Sirius.

"Why did he get the easy part?" Sirius whined breathlessly, as the two kids ran as fast as they could into the forbidden forest.

"Cause he's faster and get's passed the willow easier than you." Stella told him, as they took shelter behind a large tree.

"Thanks for the ego boast!" Sirius said sarcastically, frowning.

"As if you need one." Stella laughed.

They went silent as they heard Remus rounding in on them. They tried to steady their breathing.

"Think James is in position?" Sirius panted.

"He better be. Go!" Stella yelled, as she took of sprinting beside Sirius.

She ran towards the end of the forest, stopping abruptly, as she realized Sirius wasn't with her. She looked back, seeing that he had just tripped, and the werewolf was now hovering over him, growling. Stella bent down and picked up the biggest stick she could find, running over to them and whacking Remus as hard as she could with it. It sent the wolf tumbling backwards, and she helped Sirius to his feet.

"Sorry, Remus." She muttered.

The wolf sprang up and pranced on top of her, howling. It opened its mouth, and snatched down to bite her. Stella closed her eyes, biting her lip so hard that it bleed to keep from screaming. But suddenly, Remus was flung off of her.

She sat up to see that Sirius had thrown a big rock at Remus. He helped her up, and they took off running toward the weeping willow. Stella jumped over the first branch that flew at them, but it tripped Sirius. It flung Stella up in the air, but she held on tight. As she seen Remus hot on their heels, she reached for Sirius as soon as she was close enough to the ground, and she pulled him up with her. They jumped off at the passage to the shrieking shack, and stood in front of it.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sirius whispered as Remus approached them,

"I was." Stella said, nervously.

"Was?" Sirius yelped.

"Not feeling so confident at the moment. On three." Said Stella.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They broke apart just as Remus charged at them. Stella fell to the right and Sirius fell to the left. James pulled off his invisibility cloak and pushed the door shut.

He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Collopotus."

The door locked from the inside, and the wolf jumped up against the door, scratching at it.

James helped Stella and Sirius up.

"Well done, mates." James told them.

"You knew the locking spell! I thought you didn't pay attention in charms." Stella remarked.

"I don't." James said. "What I do pay attention to, however, is Lily. She used that spell to lock me out of her compartment on the train last year."

"Clever." Stella nodded.

"I can't believe we just did that." Said Sirius as they made it back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Neither can I. But we can never tell a soul. I don't blame Remus for keeping this a secret, most of the people here would go mad if they found out. They wouldn't treat him the same, I bet that's why he didn't tell us." Said Stella.

"But we won't treat him any different. It's not his fault that this happens to him." Said James.

"I know." Stella nodded. "But he probably didn't think we'd trust him if we knew."

"Well that's ridiculous. We're his friends, and we'll always stand by him through and through, no matter what." Said Sirius. Stella and James agreed.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help him through it, you know? It must be so hard going through that all alone." Said James.

"Maybe he doesn't have to…" said Stella.

"Explain." Said Sirius.

"Up for a trip to the library?" Stella asked.

"Here it is! I had a feeling it would be in the restricted section." Said Stella, pulling a book into the cloak with them. They went back up to their common room once again.

"Now will you please tell us what in the world you could possibly need a book for at this hour?" asked Sirius as they took of the cloak.

"Animagi?" James asked, reading the cover.

"What does that have to do with werewolves?" Sirius inquired.

"I think animagi and werewolves can get along, from what I've heard anyway. I'm checking to make sure."

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"You're not thinking about becoming an animagus, are you, Stella?" James raised his eyes brows.

"Yes, James, actually I am. I think we all should." Said Stella.

"It takes a long time to master, and you can't even try to register at the ministry for it until you're of age." Said Sirius.

"True, but remember when I asked McGonagall about becoming one without registering first year?"

James nodded. "She said it was illegal, and punishable with time in Azkaban."

"And…she said it was possible." Grinned Stella.

"But knowing the risks, you're willing to go through with it?" asked Sirius.

"If it will help my friend, then yeah, I will." Said Stella.

"Me too." James decided.

"Count me in." Sirius grinned.

"Let's go explain everything to Peter. After all, he's in on this too." Said James.

Stella and Sirius nodded, following him up to the boy's dorm.


	26. The Very First Fight

Peter went along with everything, and agreed to become an animagus with them. He felt really bad about leaving them behind, but they told him not to worry about it.

They visited Remus in the hospital wing the next day, and told him what happened. He was mortified at first when he found out that they knew, and even more so when he realized he almost bit Stella. He felt horrible about it, and was shocked that they still wanted to be friends with him. Remus appreciated Stella's idea about them becoming animagi, but he told them not to put themselves on the line like that for him, and that he would be fine. But they insisted, and once the Marauders made up their minds about something, there was no changing it.

The next weekend was their Hogsmeade trip, which the students were all very excited about. It was the Marauders first trip there, since students weren't permitted to go there until third year. Most of the students were is as an excuse to ask their crushes out on a date.

"Lily said no." James frowned, taking his seat at the dinner table.

"Shocker there." Stella laughed.

"Stella?" someone said from behind her. She spun around to face Joshua Reynolds, a blonde haired, blue eyed, fourth year from Ravenclaw.

"Oh, hi Josh. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much, how about you?"

"Well just having dinner, as you see." She told him, motioning toward her plate.

"Oh, right. So I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Josh asked.

"Here we go again." Sirius mumbled.

"I'd love to, but I've actually already made plans to go with my friends. Sorry." She smiled sweetly.

"That's okay, I should have asked sooner. Perhaps some other time then." Said Josh.

"Definitely." Stella nodded.

"Well, see you around." Josh waved, making his way back to the Ravenclaw table.

"See ya." Stella said, turning back to her friends.

"Stella, Stella, Stella…" Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" she asked.

"That's the fourth boy to ask you out." Said James.

"So? I'm still going with you guys." She told them.

"That's not the point." Remus chimed in.

"Then what is?" Stella asked, confused.

"Our little girl is growing up." Sirius said over dramatically, faking a sob.

"Oh, sod off." Stella laughed.

"You can't date until you're 38." James laid down the law.

Stella snorted. "Yes, _Dad_."

"Guess what!" Nicky said, as he approached the Gryffindor table.

"You know what mom got me for Christmas?" Stella guessed.

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I came here to tell you." He said.

"Is it a miniature zebra in a pink and purple polka dot tutu?" Stella asked animatedly.

"What? No!" Nicky shook his head. "Lola agreed to go out with me this weekend!"

"Congratulations! Where too?" Stella asked, as Sirius and James gave Nicky high-fives.

"Well Hogsmeade of course! That's where everyone's going this weekend." Nicky informed them.

Stella bit her lip. "Um, Nick…first years can't go to Hogsmeade."

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"It's only for third years and up, you need a signed permission slip." James told him.

"Oh no! Now what do I do? I finally get to take Lola on a date with me, and now I don't even have a place!" Nicky cried.

"Try the astronomy tower, it has a beautiful view, I'm sure she'll love it." Stella suggested.

"Alright, thanks. Bye everyone!" he waved goodbye, hurrying back to his table, resuming his seat next to Lola.

James frowned. "How come he gets a date and I don't?"

"Don't be sad Jamesie, half the girls in this school would be thrilled to go out with you. Take it from Sirius." Said Stella.

Sirius, who had been conversing with Remus, looked up as he heard his name. "What?"

"Would you go on a date with James?" Stella asked, fighting back a grin,

Sirius mocked a thrilled expression. "Awh! Jamie-poo I had no idea you felt that way! Of course, I'd go out with you in a heart beat."

"Gee, thanks." James rolled his eyes.

Stella, Remus, and Peter burst into a fit of laughter.

"Honestly though, James! I mean you and Sirius have girls here that worship you. You have you're on fan clubs! Look, they're everywhere!" Stella told them, pointing at a few clusters of girls who just stared at them in awe.

"But I don't want any of those girls. I love Lily." James sighed.

"Lily will come around eventually, mate." Sirius encouraged.

"Really?" James asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"HELL NO! She hates you." Sirius said, watching James face fall, then cracking up. Stella smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Don't say that to him!" she scolded and then turned to James, trying to be sympathetic. "Don't listen to him; Lily will come around when she's ready."

"Maybe Sirius is right." James sighed. "What did I ever do to make her hate me so much?"

"Well you are, in the wise words of Evans, 'an arrogant toe rag'." Said Sirius.

"And you're a bit of a show off…no offense." Peter chimed in.

Remus added, "Not to mention you hex her best friend on a daily basis."

"Thanks for the support, guys." James snapped.

"Thanks a lot guys, I finally get him to open up, so I can help him, and you make him even more depressed than he already was!" Stella yelled.

"I wasn't depressed." James interrupted.

Stella ignored him. "It's no wonder that we don't have nice little heart-to-hearts more often. It's because you insensitive gits break each other down every chance you get!"

"You're the one who's always saying we need to be 'knocked down a peg'. Maybe if he wasn't so conceited Evans wouldn't hate him in the first place!" Sirius retorted, raising his voice. He drew a lot more attention then he had planned to, including Lily, who went beat red.

"Sirius, that was really loud…" James whispered, sinking back in his seat.

"I said that joking around, Sirius! It was completely different! This is a touchy subject for James. It's been bothering him for weeks, and he finally opens up to talk about it, and you just go shooting him down like that! You're a real jerk, ya know that?" Stella asked.

All eyes were on them, including the teachers. But nobody made a move to break it up. It was the marauder's first fight, and everybody was curious to see where it was going.

"Can we please take this somewhere a little more private, guys?" James begged, mortified.

"Oh, I'm the jerk now?" Sirius hollered.

"Obviously!" Stella shouted back.

"You're the one who says one thing and does another!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means every damn boy in the school is asking you to Hogsmeade!"

As Sirius said this, all the boys who had asked her, buried their faces in their hands, clearly embarrassed.

"So?" Stella yelled.

"So you already said you'd go with us! So rather then just shooting everybody down why don't you stop flirting with everything with legs in the first place and there would be no problem." Sirius snapped.

Stella's mouth dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "I do _not _flirt."

"Oh, the hell you don't! I see you giggling and acting all ditzy, batting your eyes whenever those boys come around. It's pathetic!"

"Oh, I'm the pathetic one? At least I'm social enough to talk to people!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean exactly what I said! You don't talk to anyone outside of our little group, Sirius! At least I have the means to make friends!"

"By the means, you mean a nice rack and-"

Sirius was cut off as Stella slapped him across his face.

"How dare you." She hissed.

Sirius suddenly felt horrible as he caught a glimpse of her watery eyes before she took off and ran out of the Great Hall. Lily ran after her as Sirius sank back into his seat. He suddenly regretted everything that he had just said. Stella had never cried in front of him before, so it must have really hurt her.

Sirius stood back up to go after her, but James held up a hand to stop him.

"That was low, Sirius. Even for you." James said, and then he left to find Stella and see if she was alright.

Sirius sunk back into his seat. "Well, I guess it's just the 3 of us then."

"No it's not. James is right, Sirius. That was out of line." Remus told him, gathering his books and leaving the Great Hall.

"I'm with you, mate." Pete smiled, in attempt at making Sirius feel better.

"Thanks, Pete." Sirius sighed.


	27. Beautiful, Isn't it?

Two weeks had gone by, and the Marauders still hadn't spoken. Stella, James, and Remus hung out with Lily a lot more often, while Sirius and Peter kept to themselves.

It was the holidays, and everybody was going home. Sirius and Peter sat in the Marauders compartment, while the rest of the Marauders sat with Lily in her compartment, since Snape was joining the Slytherins for the ride home.

As usual, Adrianna met Stella at the station. She waved goodbye to her friends and got in the car. During the ride home, while Nicky talked animatedly about everything that had gone on at Hogwarts, and Jason sat with his arms crossed and grumpy expression, Stella, who was typically talkative, didn't say a word. She just gazed out the window, thinking about her lost best friend.

It was Christmas Eve night, and Stella was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Occasionally she would glance at the stars, and wonder if Sirius was looking at them too. She shook the thoughts away, trying to keep her mind blank so she wouldn't get sad again.

Stella preferred to feel numb. She thought it was better to feel nothing at all then to hurt. So she kept her mind blank as much as possible, but someone, someone named after a star, kept creeping back into it.

She was broken out of her blank thoughts when she heard something crash into her window. She looked at it, nothing was there. Then she saw a pebble hit the glass, followed by another. She walked over to it, peering out, and saw Sirius on her lawn, with a handful of rocks.

She shook her head, smiling, and pulled on her boots and a hoodie. She went downstairs, and quietly crept out the back door.

Sirius stood in front of her, a box of chocolate in his hands and an apologetic expression on his face.

They seemed too seemed to stand there forever, just looking at each other.

Finally, Sirius spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Stella knew he was sincere, she could see it in his eyes.

She smiled a little bit, nodding. "Me too."

They both took a few steps closer, and Sirius dropped the chocolate, pulling her into a hug.

They hugged like that for a few minutes before finally pulling apart. They both grinned, knowing it would be as if nothing ever happened.

Stella snuck Sirius up into her room, and they just talked for the entire night, making up for lost time.

Adrianna agreed to let Sirius stay with them for the rest of the holidays, seeing how much Stella's spirits had lifted since his arrival. On New Years eve, as usual, Stella and Sirius went to James' house.

One of the Potter's house elves let them in, and they waited for James in the living room.

"Stella! I've been waiting for- oh. What are you doing here?" James asked as his ran down the steps. He hadn't invited Sirius over this year due to the…tension.

"We made up!" Stella beamed.

James grinned. "That's brilliant! So what have you been up to?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "Not much. Pete's not really the brightest bulb in the box."

Everybody laughed at that.

"Sirius, I have to get your gift. I was holding onto it until you…er, came to your senses." Said James, going back up the stairs. Stella and Sirius followed him.

"That's alright. I have yours at Hogwarts." Said Sirius.

The three of them talked about who got them what for Christmas, and so on and so fourth.

A few hours later, it was fireworks time.

"Three…Two…One!"

"Hap-" Stella was cut of as Sirius crushed his lips onto hers.

Stella's eyes widened in shock, and then closed, as she kissed back. They pulled away after a few seconds, and Stella raised an eye brow.

Sirius shrugged casually. "Nothing wrong with a friendly kiss, is there?"

Stella smirked. "Nope, nothing at all."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" James asked, referring to the fireworks display. He was oblivious to what had just happened.

"Sure is." Sirius winked.


	28. Hogwarts: Year 4

Stella was happy to be sleeping back in the boy's dorm when she got back to Hogwarts, she got on fine with Lily, but some of the other girls were just plain annoying.

The marauders, minus Remus, were still faithfully practicing to become animagi. They hadn't quite mastered it yet, but they had each learned the forms they would take.

James was a stag, Peter was a rat, Sirius was a black shaggy dog, and Stella was a white dog with blue eyes.

Throughout the rest of the school year, all together, the Marauders had earned 214 detentions, a personal record in such a short amount of time.

They spent most of that summer at James' house, but Stella had also stayed at Lily's house twice.

"Which brother are we getting this year?" Sirius joked as Stella came into their compartment for the ride back to Hogwarts. They had always cracked jokes about how she has so many siblings, and they were all only a year apart.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Last one actually, it's Dominic. He'll be in Gryffindor for sure. He just got on the train and he's already going on about having to wait a year to try out for Quidditch."

"Sounds like a great guy." Grinned James.

"Now you're sisters are both muggles, right?" asked Remus.

Stella shook her head. "We thought so, since mom and their father are, but turns out they're both just muggle-born. They got in a fight this summer, they had stuff flying everywhere. It was a real mess."

"Both of them are muggle-born? That's pretty rare. For two in one family, I mean." Remus told her.

"I know! They can't wait to come here." Said Stella.

"Isn't Kaylee's brother coming this year too?" asked Sirius.

"Her step-brother, Dean. He's Nicky and Dominic's best friend, he's sitting with Nicky, Dom, and Lola now." She explained.

"What's he like?" asked Peter.

"Um, blonde hair, brown eyes…a bit hyper at times, but he's a sweetie. He's a little adventurous though, he and Dom are always getting into trouble, and Nicky's always the one lecturing them on safety." Stella laughed.

"They sound like us!" James exclaimed.

"And Nicky sounds like you, Remus!" Sirius chuckled.

"So you reckon Dean will be in Gryffindor, too?" asked Peter.

Stella nodded. "I can't picture him anywhere else."

"Gourley, Dean."

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Knew it." Stella smirked, high fiving the boy as he came to sit beside her.

"Hey, Deanie." She greeted.

"Hey, Stell! This place is so cool." The first year grinned.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Stella winked. "Dean, these are my friends, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily. Oh, that's Frank and Alice down there playing footsie under the table."

She said the last part loudly, so Frank and Alice could hear. Frank went beat red and Alice blushed.

"Stella!" Alice cried.

"Oh, don't deny it! You know you were!" Stella winked. Frank and Alice had liked each other since 2nd year, and they seemed to be getting off to a good start this year.

"Pierce, Dominic."

Stella didn't even bother with the whole 'fingers crossed' ordeal this year. It hadn't worked for her in the past, and she knew the drill by now. Plus, she had confidence that her brother would make Gryffindor, Dominic was by far her bravest brother.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Yes!" Stella fist pumped.

Dominic beamed and ran over to take the seat between his sister and Dean at the Gryffindor table.

"Way to go, Dom. We're housemates!" Dean grinned, high-fiving his best friend.

"Dom, you remember James, Sirius, Remus, Pete, and Lily. And that's Frank and Alice down there-"

"We're not playing footsie!" Alice shrieked.

The marauders and Lily burst into laughter.

"She didn't say you were." Dominic pointed out, looking amused.

"Oh." Alice said, blushing again.


	29. The Spark (just wasn't there)

"He's your WHAT?" Sirius yelled, with eyes so wide they looked like they might pop out of his sockets.

"Umm..boyfriend?" Stella repeated, confused.

"You can't have a boyfriend." James said, backing Sirius up.

Stella laughed. "And why can't I?"

"You're too young." Remus joined in.

"You just turned for 14!" Peter exclaimed.

"So?" Stella asked, hands on her hips, just daring them to say something.

Sirius accepted the challenge. "None of the Marauders date."

"Oh please! You've already snogged two girls in the broom closet this year. So your one to talk." Said Stella.

"Yeah, but that's different." Said James. "Sirius doesn't go out with them; it's just the occasional snog."

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll go tell Lily that she doesn't have to worry about you asking her out anymore…" Stella smirked.

"No!" James yelled.

"My point exactly." Said Stella.

"James doesn't count. What we're saying is snogging doesn't count as dating. Snogging is fine, as long as none of the Marauders date." Said Sirius.

"Oh, alright. So I'll just go snog then." Stella said, grinning.

"NO!" all four boys screamed, blocking the exit.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys. You were just pushing Remus to ask that Ravenclaw bookworm out last week!"

"That's different!" said James.

"How?" asked Stella.

"Because Remus is a man-" Sirius stopped mid-sentence, realizing he had just made the mistake of letting their real reason slip. But it was an un-said rule that nobody ever said anything sexiest around Stella, or else…well…you're about to find out.

"So that's what this is all about!" she exclaimed. "I should have known. You don't want me dating because I'm a girl! Well I've got news for you 'macho men', I can take care of myself. I don't need four more brothers."

"You are not going out with this boy and that's final!" said Sirius.

Stella crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't need a father, either."

"We're not trying to be your father, Stella. Just your concerned friends. We are guys, so we know how they think." Said Remus.

Stella laughed. "Remus you don't have a bad bone in your body."

"So…who's the lucky guy?" asked Peter.

Stella grinned. "Anthony Bennet."

"Are you serious?!" Sirius gasped.

"No, you are." Stella joked, trying to ease the tension.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Not the time, Stell."

"Well what's wrong with Anthony? He's a Gryffindor, handsome, he plays Quidditch-"

"He's a seventh year!" James interrupted her.

"Three years isn't a big age difference." Stella told him.

"It is when you're barely ready to snog and he's ready and willing to shag!" Sirius cut in.

"What makes you think I'm barely ready? It wouldn't be the first time I've snogged. And I'll let you in on a little secret; maybe I want to shag just as much as he does." Said Stella.

All four boy's mouths dropped all the way open, in shock.

Stella flittered past them, and glanced back at them before walking out. "That'll give you something to think about. Oh, and close your mouths. You'll catch flies."

"Hey, Stell!" Lily greeted as Stella entered the common room that night.

"Hi, Lily." Stella grinned.

"How did your date go?" asked Lily.

"Pretty good." Stella shrugged. "We hung out at hogsmeade for a while, then we went up into the astronomy tower for a bit."

Lily gasped. "You didn't shag…did you?"

Stella laughed and shook her head. "No, we just snogged for a bit."

"Oh, good." Lily laughed. "So are you guys an item now?"

Stella shook her head. "Nah, I told him we should just be friends."

"How come?"

"It was fun and all, but the spark just wasn't there." Stella shrugged.

"Oh, gotcha." Lily nodded.

"Yeah…well I'm going up to bed. Night, Lils." Stella waved as she reached the door to the boy's dormitory.

"Goodnight, Stell." Lily smiled, getting back to her homework.

Stella crept up the steps and opened the door, relieved to see the lights were out. It was too early for the boys to be in bed, except Peter, maybe. So she assumed they were out.

She walked into the room, and the light flicked on, revealing James and Sirius both standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. She looked over to see Peter, asleep in bed.

"We've been expecting you." Said Sirius.

"I would think so, I sleep here every night. Where's Remus?" Stella asked, needing a distraction.

"Library." James replied.

"Oh, right. Probably studying. He really needs to take it eas-"

"Stop trying to distract us, Stella, it's not going to work." Sirius deadpanned.

"Oh."

"What happened?" James demanded.

"I didn't shag anybody, okay? Lighten up." Stella said, shoving passed them to get over to her bed, grabbing her shorts and tank top to sleep in.

"You snogged then?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Stella answered.

"Are you going out with him again?" asked James.

"What is this, an interrogation? No, if you must know, I'm not." She told them.

"Why not? Do we need to kick his sorry arse?" Sirius asked.

Stella shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but nope. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Then what's wrong?" asked James

Stella shrugged. "The spark just wasn't there."

The boys accepted this answer, and changed the subject, much to her relief.


	30. Oh Brother

Six months later, it was March, and the marauders were sitting by their usual tree outside the castle.

"I told you I don't want anything." Stella said.

"But it's your birthday!" James exclaimed.

"Fifteen is a pretty big number you know. You're getting old." Said Sirius.

She smacked his arm playfully. "You're 6 months older than me, you git!"

"Such a potty mouth in your old age!" James played along.

Stella tackled them both, and Peter watched, chuckling. Remus was absorbed into his book, as usual.

They wrestled around, and then Stella pinned James to the ground, and Sirius collapsed on top of her.

"Ah! Sirius get off, you wanker!" James hollered as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Can't…breath…" Stella joked, as Sirius laughed from on top of them.

"Dean!" Kaylee cried, running to her step brother. The marauder's heard her and listened in on the conversation, since Dean and Dominic were passing around a muggle football close by them. They were in perfect earshot.

"What, Kay?" Dean asked, annoyed that she had interrupted their game.

"I heard there's a fight going on by the Quidditch field. I just figured you'd want to watch." She said.

"Who's fighting?" Dominic asked.

"I think a bunch of Slytherins." Kaylee said before skipping off.

"Want to check it out?" asked Sirius, getting off of his friends.

Stella nodded, helping James up. "Definitely."

The Marauders all ran off toward the Quidditch field, where there seen a group of about 12 or more Slytherins, dangling someone by their ankle.

As they got closer, they seen it was Nicky.

Stella gasped, pulling out her wand and sprinting toward them. Her friends followed suit.

She shoved through the Slytherins, looking for the one who had cast the spell on her brother, and what she found, was her other brother.

"Jason?" She hissed.

He simply smirked in reply, infuriating her.

"Let him down, now!"

"As you wish. Liberacorpus." Jason sneered, as Nicky fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Nick?" Stella asked.

Nicky nodded. "They were harassing Lola."

"That filthy little mudblood deserved it." Jason retorted.

Stella then lunged at him, tackling her brother to the ground.

"How dare you bother that sweet innocent little girl!" she hollered, rumbling around with him on the ground. Then she leaned down near his ear, and hissed low enough so only he could hear. "Our sister's are muggleborn. How would you feel if someone was harassing them?"

"Nobody will ever have to find out." He snapped back.

"So that's the answer then, lying? Are you ashamed of our family, Jason? Tell me, honestly." She demanded.

"Yes!" he spat.

Stella punched him square in the jaw.

"Stupefy!" one of Jason's Slytherin friends yelled, shooting a jet of red light at Stella and knocking her off of her brother in a daze.

"Petrificus Totalus." James muttered, paralyzing the boy who had just stunned Stella. Sirius leaped at the nearest Slytherin and punched him, and then a huge fight broke out, and even Remus and Peter were drug into it. But Peter passed out after somebody broke his nose.

Stella came too, and tackled Jason, who was punching Nicky in the stomach. Jason punched Stella in the lip, and she returned the favor with a punch in the gut.

It was complete and utter madness and more and more people got involved in the rumble, until McGonagall came out and broke it up, with Lola at her side. Lola's cheeks were streaked with tears, and Nicky ran over and hugged her.

"Detention. All of you." McGonagall yelled. The marauders, now used to getting blamed for everything whether it was their fault or not, were shocked when she added, "With the exception of Potter, Lupin, Black, Ms. Pierce, and Pettigrew."


	31. Saving Sirius

Before they knew it, it was summer, and the kids were all back at home. One day, Stella's grey owl, from James, was at her window, carrying a reply from Sirius.

"Thanks Kovu!" Stella said, taking the letter and tossing him a treat.

_Dear Stella,_

_My fears have been confirmed. Things have gotten really bad around here, my mom even blasted me off the family tree like she had threatened to do when I made Gryffindor. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Regulus is one them, also. I just can't believe this is happening. I can't wait to see you, and stay at James' house for the last week of summer. It's about all I have going for me right now._

_Sirius xx_

Stella felt horrible for her friend, and decided to go and rescue him.

"Mom, I have to go." Said Stella.

"Go where?" Adrianna asked.

"To get Sirius. Things have gotten really bad at his house, I think we're all going to stay at James' for a while." Stella explained.

"But I thought you weren't leaving for two weeks…You're not staying there for 3 weeks straight…are you?" her mother inquired.

"Would you mind?" Stella asked.

Adrianna sighed. "I know you want to be there for your friend. You can go, as long as it's okay with Mrs. Potter and you remember to write."

Stella grinned. "James' mom loves me, I even have my own room there! Thanks so much mom, I promise I'll write. See you at Kings Cross!" Stella hugged her, and ran upstairs to pack a bag.

"Mr. James, you have a visitor." The house elf said, knocking on his door.

"Thanks, Talia!" said James as he ran downstairs to see who it was. Nobody ever came over except for Sirius, Remus, Stella, and Pete, but they weren't coming for another 2 weeks.

"Stella? Good to see you." James grinned as he made it down the steps.

"You too. I need your help." She told him.

"Sure. What's wrong?" asked James, growing concerned with Stella's serious expression.

"Sirius. He just confirmed the worst."

"His family is Voldemort's followers?" James gasped.

Stella nodded. "Death eaters. His brother is, too."

"Regulus? But he's just a kid! He's only 13!" James said, outraged.

"I know. Sirius is really torn up about it; his mother even blasted him off their family tree. I can't just sit around and not do anything anymore, James, I need to help him."

James nodded in understanding. "Let's go."

"Do you have your wand?" James asked, as they landed outside the Black residence, and lied down their brooms.

"Of course." Stella told him.

"You might wanna get it out." James told him.

"I know they're death eaters, James, but I doubt they'd kill two kids. It would blow their cover." Said Stella.

"Don't be so sure. Our families are rivals, ever since my great-great-grandfather, Julius, killed Alphard Black in defense of a muggle family. Us Potters are labeled blood traitors now, for being 'too fond' of muggles." James explained.

"That's awful." Stella remarked.

James nodded. "They wouldn't have mercy on you, either. To them, being half-blood isn't much better than muggleborn. And they consider muggleborns worthless."

Stella gritted her teeth. "I'm beggining to hate his family more and more."

"Ready?" James asked, holding up his invisibility cloak.

Stella nodded, crawling under with him. "Let's go."

They walked up to the door, and muttered 'alohomora', unlocking the door.

They crept in, and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Mum, who's at the door?" They heard Regulus yell from down the hall.

"Kreacher, go see who that is." A snobby female voice ordered.

"Yes, Mrs. Black." Said a third voice.

All of the sudden, a house elf appeared in front of Stella and James, looking at the door. He snapped his fingers, and the cloak fell off of them. James grabbed in and stuffed it away in his pocket.

"Intruders are here, Mrs. Black. They're children." The house elf, creature yelled.

Stella and James broke into a sprint towards the hall, in desperate attempt to make it to Sirius before they were caught, but then Kreatcher appeared in front of them, grabbed each of their legs, and apparated into what looked like a sitting room, where an older woman, presumably Mrs. Black, and Regulus were sitting.

"What are you doing breaking and entering my house?" The woman snapped.

"I saw them before, at school. They're Sirius' friends." Regulus told her.

"He sent for you, did he? My disgrace of a son is now-"

"He is not the disgrace! If anything, you-"

"How dare you!" Mrs. Black shrieked, standing up, glaring at Stella.

Two men in cloaks, most likely death eaters, appeared from behind James and Stella. One of them grabbed James' arm, and the other grabbed Stella's.

"State your names and blood status." Ordered the man who grabbed James.

"James Potter." James said proudly, even though he knew it would be used against him.

"A pureblood." The guard said, recognizing the name. The Potter's were a very well known wizarding family.

"A blood traitor." Mrs. Black corrected, turning to Stella. "And you are?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Stella saw James mouth 'lie'.

"Stella Pierce, half-blood." She answered truthfully. She wasn't gonna let James go down without her.

"See, I told you he couldn't make any decent friends." Regulus sneered, earning him glares from said friends.

"I suppose we should take them to the dungeons…" said Sirius' mom.

"You can't hold us captive!" Stella yelled, struggling to free her arm from the death eater's iron grip.

"Watch me." Mrs. Black laughed darkly.

"The aurors will come for us, and put you in Azkaban for holding minors against our wills." James threatened.

"If anyone would be in trouble with the ministry, it's the two of you. Breaking and entering…tsk tsk…I could kill you if I wanted, and they couldn't do a single thing about it. You broke into my home; it would only be self defense." Mrs. Black went on.

"Would you loosen up? You're hurting me!" Stella said to the death eater, wincing as he tightened his grip.

"Let her go!" James yelled, trying to pull his own arm away.

"Struggling won't help you." Mrs. Black said, getting in Stella's face. "You're going to learn your place here."

"Go to hell!" Stella spat.

Mrs. Black slapped her dead across her face.

"Don't touch her!" James hollered, fighting against the death eater, who shot ropes out of his wand, binding James so that he couldn't move.

"You will never speak to me like that again. You and you're little blood-traitor friend are below me, as a matter of fact, so is my weak son. I will always be better than you, it would be best if you learned that now." Mrs. Black growled.

"You're wrong. Sirius is not weak, he's a lot stronger and braver than you'll ever be-" Stella grabbed Mrs. Black's wrist and held it in place, as she was about to slap her again. Then she continued, "And the only traitor here is you. I know that you're a supporter of Voldemort, but what you don't know is that he'll turn on you. Just wait and see."

"Don't touch me you filthy little brat!" Mrs. Black cried, ripping her had away. "Take them away. I'll deal with them later."

The death eaters than began dragging Stella and James with them too the dungeons.

"No! Sirius!" Stella cried, as loud as she could. "SIRI-"

"Silencio." The death eater muttered, making Stella's screams come out as silent.

Realizing this, she elbowed the man restraining her in the gut, and made a run down the hall, hoping that Sirius' bedroom was near there.

But the man caught up to her, and tackled her to the ground. Stella pounded her fist as hard as she could on the floor, knowing it wouldn't help her escape, but hoping Sirius would hear the racket and come out.

"Stupefy!"

Stella squeezed her eyes shut tight and braced herself to be stunned, but instead she just felt the man fly off of her. She looked up to meet a familiar pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he helped her up.

She tried to tell him James was in trouble, but no words came out. Sirius caught on and took of the silencing jinx.

"Thanks," she murmured. "They have James."

"Let's go." Sirius said, grabbing her hand as they rushed down the hall.

They made it to James, and Sirius pointed his wand at the death eater.

"Relashio!" Sirius yelled, forcing the man to let go of James.

As he reached for his wand, Stella parallelized him. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Nice one!" Sirius yelled, running over to help James. He broke open the ropes and ran with James toward Stella.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sirius whispered.

"We came to rescue you." Stella smiled.

"Stella got your letter, and said things were getting bad, so we came to break you out. Mom said you can stay at our house for as long as you want. She already thinks of you as a son." James told him.

"Thanks, guys." Sirius grinned, realizing he truly had the best friends a guy could ask for.

"Let's get your stuff." Said Stella. Sirius nodded and waved his wand, a moment later a packed bag flew out of his room. "Gotta love magic."

"Do you have your broom? We flew here." James told him.

Sirius nodded. "Accio broom." He caught it as it flew into his hand. "Let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Black hissed, blocking the door way.

"I'm leaving." Sirius deadpanned.

"Like hell you are! You insufferable ungrateful-"

"Give it a rest you old prune!" Stella yelled, sick of the older woman nagging on and on.

Mrs. Black raised her hand to strike Stella, but Stella beat her to it.

The older woman touched her own cheek, feeling the pink mark Stella had just left. While she was too shocked to do anything, the trio made their escape.

As soon as they made it outside, they hopped on their brooms and took off.

Stella suddenly felt a pang of guilt for disrespecting Sirius' mother like that, even though she had well deserved it. "Sirius I am so sorry about your mother, I don't know what came over me."

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius laughed. "That was bloody fantastic! I've wanted to do that my whole life. But being a bloke and all, well you know…."

"Yeah." Stella smiled.

"She had it coming, anyway. I thought you were gonna deck her after the second time she got you." Said James.

Sirius' eyes darkened. "She hit you?"

"It was no big deal." Said Stella.

"She's very defensive of you, mate." James told Sirius, too low for Stella to hear.

Sirius smiled to himself.


	32. Hogwarts: Year 5

"This way, Bella." Stella said, leading her 11 year old sister into the marauder's compartment. Bella looked a lot like Stella, except her light brown hair was wavy and pulled back into a lazy pony tail, and her eyes were light brown.

"Who do we have this year?" asked Peter.

"Har har." Stella sarcastically laughed. "Boys, I'm pleased to present my lovely little sister, Bella."

"Hey, guys." Bella said happily.

"Bella what?" asked Sirius.

"Huh?" Bella asked, confused.

"What's your full first name?" Sirius clarified.

"Isabella…" Bella murmured. "But don't ever call me that. Or I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Oh good. I have a cousin named Bellatrix, but she's a real meanie." Sirius said.

"Stell! You're sister has Lily's temper!" James laughed.

"Oh yeah, she even used her same threat." Remus chuckled.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Then it slid open to reveal two first year boys that looked…identical. They both had the same chin length brown hair, and green eyes. They were obviously twins. They even had the same voice. "Hi, Bella! We've been looking for you."

"Oh, hey guys. This is my sister Stella, and her friends." Bella introduced them. "This is Austin and Adam Aimes. We met at the train station, I'm gonna sit with them for the ride. Bye, guys!" Bella waved as she walked off with her friends.

"She's friendly." Sirius stated.

James nodded. "She makes friends quick, too."

"She reminds me of you, Stella." Remus pointed out.

"I think so too!" Peter exclaimed.

Stella chuckled. "Thanks, guys. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll be in Gryffindor."

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Everybody at the Gryffindor table clapped for Bella as she took her seat between the twins. Nicky and Lola clapped from the Huffelpuff table, even Kaylee clapped from her spot with the Ravenclaws.

"Oh my God! I hardly even recognized her! She looks just like you did first year, Stell." Said Lily.

"You think so? I don't really see it. Thanks though." Stella smiled. Then she noticed Frank and Alice at the other side of the table, making out. "Hey get a room, you two!"

"Speaking of couples…you've got to see Tuney's new boyfriend. He looks like a walrus!" Lily exclaimed.

"Petunia got a boyfriend? Like a real living breathing one?" Stella asked, with over dramatic shock.

"He's absolutely dreadful, Stell. You'd hate him." Lily told her.

"If he's as bad as your sister, I'm sure I would."

"What are my 2 favorite ladies talking about over here?" asked James, butting in to the conversation.

"We're plotting a murder." Stella smirked deviously.

James raised his eyebrows. "Really? Whose?"

"Well if we tell you, we'd have to kill you." Laughed Stella.

"No, it's alright, seeing as Potter's the victim anyway." Lily said casually.

James gulped and slumped back in his seat next to Sirius.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Stella asked Lily, low enough so nobody else could here.

"Me? You're just as bad!" Lily defended.

"Yeah, but he knows I'm only joking. He's like a brother to me, he knows I love him. But you…he thinks you despise him." Stella explained.

"Well that's cause I do." Lily replied.

"But why? He's never been anything but nice to you. He loves you, Lily."

"Because he's an arrogant toe rag who goes around throwing hexes at my best friend just for the fun of it!" Lily whisper yelled back.

"Sniv- Sorry, Snape is a death eater, Lils. Don't you see the people he hangs out with?" When Lily remained silent, Stella continued. "James is just looking out for you. He worries about you."

Lily looked down at her robes, not sure what to say. Then she spotted her distraction. "Stell, did you see my badge? I made prefect!"

Stella noticed that she was just trying to change the subject, but she let it drop anyway. "That's awesome! I guess you and Remus will be doing patrols together."

"I knew he'd make prefect since first year, he's really responsible for a marauder." Lily said. Then, as an afterthought, added, "No offense."

"None taken." Stella laughed. "And yeah, I agree."


	33. Marauders in the Making

It was mischief night, and a full moon. This was going to be the second time the marauders accompanied Remus in their animagus forms. Last month was a total success, and they were hoping for the same this time. Except sometimes, you get a lot more than you bargained for…

The marauders were all in the shrieking shack, waiting for the full moon to rise. James the stag was prancing around with Peter the rat on his head, and the white dog, Stella, and the black one, Sirius, were chucking at them. That's when Remus transformed into his werewolf form, but he wasn't a threat to his friends when they were animals. He was the only one who couldn't communicate. The animagi, however, could hear each other's thoughts.

_Sirius: I'm bored._

_Stella: So you've said._

_James: Over and over again._

_Peter: Yupp._

_Sirius: I know!_

_Stella: Here we go…_

_Sirius: Let's play a game!_

_Stella: Okay! How bout the silent game?_

_Peter: Okay!_

_Sirius: How bout let's not and say we did._

_Peter: Umm…what?_

_James: Nothing, Pete._

_Peter: Oh…Okay._

_Sirius: We could play eye spy._

_Stella: Let's not and say we did._

_Sirius: Ha ha. Very funny._

_James: I spy with my little eye something annoying that smells like wet dog._

_Sirius: Stella!_

_Peter: Did she just bite Sirius?_

_James: Yes. Yes, she did._

_Stella: Is it Sirius?_

_James: Yes!_

_Sirius: Hey! I resent that!_

_Stella: Well I don't smell like wet dog._

_Sirius: Like hell you don't!_

_Stella: I don't._

_Sirius: Then why do I smell it whenever we're in dog form?_

_Stella: You smell yourself._

_Sirius: Ohh…Awkward._

_James: This game is boring._

_Stella: Agreed._

_Sirius: Fine. You two think of a game then, if you're both so brilliant._

_Peter: But I didn't get a turn. I spy with my little-_

_Stella: Remmy's poop._

_Peter: How did you-_

_Stella: You're predictable._

_Peter: Ohh…_

_Sirius: Moving on then…_

_James: Let's play…umm…20 questions._

_Stella: But we already know everything about each other…_

_James: Things change…_

_Stella: Fine, let's play._

_James: Okay…favorite color?_

_Stella: Blue._

_Sirius: Gold._

_Peter: Um..they're all nice…_

_James: Pete…_

_Peter: Okay, okay! Um…Gold._

_Sirius: How original…_

_James: Okay, mine is red._

_Stella: Favorite…drink?_

_Sirius: Butterbeer._

_Peter: Pumpkin juice._

_James: Butterbeer._

_Stella: Okay, Sirius' turn-_

_Sirius: Wait, what's your favorite drink?_

_Stella: Probably firewhiskey…_

_Sirius: You've had firewhiskey?!_

_James: When? Where?!_

_Stella: My mom let me try it before first year. But I typically only have some at the holidays or in the summer now._

_Sirius: Can you get us some?_

_Stella: Umm…sure?_

_James: We could throw a party!_

_Stella: Sweet!_

_Peter: I think its still Sirius' turn…_

_Sirius: Oh, right. Umm…wait, do you hear that?_

_James: What?_

_Sirius: I think there's someone outside._

_Peter: Really?_

_Stella: Yeah, I hear it too…it sound like…uh oh._

_James: What?_

_Sirius: Someone just laughed…it sounded like you, actually._

_Peter: Me?_

_Sirius: No, Stella._

_James: But how can it be her? She's right here._

_Peter: Maybe Stella's running late, and this is just a stray dog that looks like her animagus._

_Sirius: Right, that's why we can hear her thoughts._

_James: Real genius, Pete._

_Peter: Ohh..sorry._

_Stella: I think that's Bella._

_James: What?_

_Stella: The girl outside. It sounds like my sister._

Stella was trying to stay calm so her friends wouldn't sense her panic, but it was hard to do knowing her baby sister was only a few feet away from an untamable werewolf.

_Sirius: Oh Merlin…_

_Pete: But it's okay, right? I mean…the weeping willow won't let her get near here._

_Stella: From the sound of it, she's already passed it…It sounds like she's…_

_Sirius: Right on the other side of the passage._

_James: Did they just do the spell I think they…_

_Sirius: A boy just unlocked the door._

_Peter: Not good!_

_James: We'll try and restrain Remus. Stella, you go! Get them back to the castle!_

Stella nodded and ran out the door, which was almost fully open. She ran right into 3 kids, knocking over the one in the front, which just so happened to be her sister.

"Ah!"

"It's attacking her!"

The twins, Austin and Adam screamed from behind them.

"Relax, guys." Bella laughed, petting Stella's head. "It's just a puppy."

Stella barked, nodding toward the castle, but Bella didn't get the hint.

Then, a wolf howl echoed from the shrieking shack. Bella's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Bella asked, her voice frantic.

"It sounded kinda like a.."

"Wolf." Adam gulped, finishing his brother's sentence.

Stella nodded rapidly, trying to shove her sister towards the castle with her nose.

Bella didn't get the hint. "We made it this far, let's just go and see what's inside."

"No!" Stella screamed as she fazed back into her human form.

"Whoah! Where'd you come from?" Austin gasped.

"Stella? The dog was you?! How did you-"

"No time!" Stella cut her sister off, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the castle. "Come on you guys! There's a-"

A loud growl erupted from the passage of the whomping willow, and the first years froze in fear.

"Werewolf…" Stella murmured.

Then, a black dog rammed into the werewolf, and they tumbled to the ground together, each trying to bite the other.

Stella fought off the urge to help her friend by looking down at her terrified sister. "Come on, you three! Back to the castle, now!"

Stella and Bella ran hand and hand, with the twins sprinting right beside them. They had dodged the willow pretty easily, it always was easier to get out then in. All of the sudden, Bella tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Stella kneeled down to help her up.

"Bella!" The twins yelled, running back for her.

"Go!" Stella ordered, waving for them to go on. "I'll make sure she get's back safe."

Adam nodded, and Austin seemed hesitant, but they both listened and kept running toward the castle.

Stella pulled Bella to her feet as they heard a howl from behind them. Stella whooped around to face Remus, though he wasn't really himself at the moment.

"Remus! Hey, Remmy…good boy…why don't you go take a little nap…are you sleepy?" Stella baby talked the wolf, even though she knew it wouldn't really help. She saw the stag running with a rat on his head in the distance, and just hoped she could stall long enough until he got to them.

"That's Remus?" Bella gasped.

The girls winced as Remus threw back his head and let out another spine tingling howl.

James was close, but not close enough. Stella pushed her sister behind her. "Run."

"I'm not leaving you!" Bella cried.

Then, a black dog sprang from out of no where and landed on Remus' back. The wolf spun around to get him off, and Stella grabbed her sister's arm and they made a run for the castle.

"Sirius!" Stella ran to her best friend and attacked him in a hug the moment he walked in the common room. She felt him wince. "What's wrong?"

As she pulled away, she noticed he was holding a towel to his arm, and it was soaked in blood.

"What the-" she gasped. "Did Remus…did he…"

Sirius shook his head, smiling. "No, he didn't bite me."

Stella breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him again.

"He flung me into a tree to get me off of him, and I hit a rock or something. No big." Sirius explained.

"Thank you so much. I didn't even know what to do back there, and James was trying but-"

"We all know dogs are way faster than some ruddy old deer." Sirius winked.

"It's stag, thank you very much!" James hollered, grinning, as he made it into the room.

"Where's Remus?" Stella asked.

"Me and Pete got him back in. Pete's outside the shack now, he didn't want to stay with Remus alone. I'm going back out in a sec, I was just making sure you guys made it in alright." James told them.

"We're fine." Said Sirius.

"Thanks, James." Stella smiled.

"Look's like you've got yourself a mini-Stella with that sister of yours." James chuckled as he left.

"He's right, you know. She's just like you." Sirius told her as they walked over to the couch.

Stella sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"You always get out of the trouble you get into, though." Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's cause I have you guys to help me. I could never do it without you." Stella admitted.

"Well she has those twin boys…they seem nice."

"I think so too. But they're still no match for the marauders."

"Of course not." Sirius grinned.

"Episkey." Stella muttered, pointing her wand at Sirius' arm, watching as the spell healed it.

"Thanks." Said Sirius and Stella nodded. "So how did the kids take it? The werewolf thing I mean."

"Pretty good. They won't tell anyone, or treat Remus any differently. They understand."

"That's good." Said Sirius.

"Mhm." Stella nodded. "I suppose we should be getting some shut eye. After all, you've got a pretty big day tomorrow."

"I do?" he asked, confused.

"Well you did ask 3 different girls to Hogsmeade, all of which said yes, of course. I'm pretty interested to see how you pull it off." Stella explained.

"Oh…so am I." Sirius said, obviously not remembering any of it.

They both laughed and raced up to the boy's dormitory.


	34. The M Word

It was a nice sunny day and classes had just ended. The marauders were spending it under their usual tree.

"So guess who's gonna be 16 next month." James said, tossing his snitch souvenir up in the air and catching in, like he typically did when he was bored.

"Hmm…could it be me?" Stella asked, playing along.

"Possibly. What other marauder's have birthday's coming?" asked Sirius.

"Well..you turned 16 last year, so we'll count you out. By the way, is that a grey hair I see, Sirius?" Stella teased.

"NO!" Sirius yelled, pulling a compact mirror, like girls carry around to check their make up, out of his pocket and inspecting his dark black locks.

Stella, James, and Peter burst into a fit of laughter. Even Remus, who was lost in his book, chuckled at that.

"Very funny." Sirius grumbled.

"Back to the birthday subject, yours falls on a Saturday, so it'll be the perfect day for a party. All of the Gryffindor's are invited. Especially cause we'll be using their common room." James announced.

"Not perfect." Stella said, snatching James' snitch out of the air and holding it out for him to see. "We also have a Quidditch game. Against Slytherin."

"Then it'll be victory party too! All the more reason to celebrate!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Speaking of Quidditch, didn't Dominic make the team this year?" asked Remus.

"Yupp. He and Dean both." Stella told him.

"They made chasers." Sirius added.

James grinned. "They're brilliant at it too, especially for second years."

"Glad to hear it." Remus replied before getting back to his book.

"Well well well look who it is." Sirius said as Snape passed by.

"I thought I smelled grease." Stella chuckled.

"Let's go give Snivellous a little friendly advice, shall we mate?" James grinned, pulling Sirius to his feet. They got their wands out, and headed off towards Snape.

Stella started to get up, when Remus stopped her. "Leave it, Stella. He's not worth it."

"I know." She nodded. "But you know what he is. I don't want him to hurt them."

Stella took off after her friends and Remus sighed, wondering why he even bothers. Peter got up and went after them as well.

"How bout you let us wash that hair out for you then, huh Snivellous?" Sirius laughed.

"Cat got your tongue? How bout we wash out your mouth then?" James said, aiming his wand at Snape and suddenly, pink suds started streaming out of his mouth.

"Leave him ALONE!" A voice yelled from behind the boys.

They both turned to face Stella, looking confused.

"Wrong girl, fellas." Stella said, pointing behind her, to reveal a furious redhead storming towards them.

James' hand immediately jumped to his already messy black hair, messing it up even more. This was a habit he had picked up, which he did whenever he was nervous. A.K.A., whenever Lily was around. It annoyed her to no end.

"Alright, Evans?" James asked. That was another thing; Lily had demanded that if he spoke to her, he had to address her by her last name, and only that. Of course, that didn't stop him from calling her Lily-flower, Lily-pad, or Lilykins whenever she wasn't around.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, glaring at James with pure hatred in her emerald eyes. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" James told her.

"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're nothing but an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." James said quickly, adding her last name as an after thought to please her. "Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Lily noticed the Impediment jinx wearing off on Snape from behind the marauders, and she saw him reach for his wand on the floor.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily told him.

Stella felt sorry for James, knowing how that had hurt him. But she had to give him credit for his poker face; he looked as if nothing was wrong.

"Bad luck, Prongs." Sirius said briskly, turning back to Snape. "Oi!"

Snape had grabbed his wand and was pointing it at James. He muttered 'Sectumsempra,', there was a flash of light, and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, gushing blood.

Before anyone had time to register that, James had Snape dangling up in the air upside down, so that his pants fell down revealing skinny legs and graying underwear. Even Lily had to admit, it was a funny sight to behold, but she didn't smile, because she knew it was unfair to Sev.

"Let him down!" Lily demanded.

"As you wish." James grinned, jerking his wand upward. Snape fell to the ground, and as his was getting up, Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape fell once again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, getting fed up with the boys. She pulled out her wand and James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James pleaded. Of course, he would only disarm her, but still, he had never wanted to have to raise his wand to the girl he loved.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily ordered.

"Take it easy, Lily. They were just having some fun." Stella cut in.

"Fun? You think this is fun? It's horrible!" yelled Lily.

"Well I happened to think it was funny." Stella smirked.

James sighed, turning back to Snape, and muttered the counter curse. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivell-"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Snape screamed.

Stella's mouth dropped. He did _not_ just say that!

Blinking back the tears that were quickly filling her eyes, Lily said calmly, "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared, pointing his wand threateningly at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize!" Lily shouted. "You're just as bad as he is!"

"What?" James yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a- a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair cause you think it looks like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can even get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily turned on her heel, and walked away, tears threatening to spill over.

"L-Evans!" James called after her. "Hey, Evans!"

"Let her go, Prongs. I'll talk to her later, you need to get to the hospital wing." Said Stella.

"I'll be fine." James shrugged, even though he was actually starting to feel light headed as his cut bleed out even more.

"I don't know, mate, that looks really bad. I think Stella's right." Sirius encouraged.

"But Lily needs-"

"Some time to calm down." Stella told James. "I'll talk to her for you. Don't worry, just let Padfoot take you to the hospital wing and I'll take care of everything."

"Swear?"

"Solemnly."

"Alright." James nodded. "Thanks."

When Stella came into the common room, she was relieved to see that Lily was the only one in there. The thing she was not to thrilled about, was that she was bringing on the water works…big time. Now Stella wasn't some cold hearted person, who showed no sympathy, but growing up with mostly boys…she wasn't used to people crying around her, and it freaked her out a little bit.

"Hey, Lils…Can we talk?" Stella asked, making her way over to the fireplace to sit next to Lily.

Lily just nodded, and continued to sob, hugging her knees to her chest from her spot on the floor.

"Wow…you look horrible." Stella told her bluntly as she took in the black mascara streaks running down Lily's cheeks.

Lily laughed sarcastically. "Thanks Stella, best way to make a girl smile…tell her how atrocious she looks."

Stella mentally kicked herself. It's no wonder girls didn't like her, she really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"Lils…" she sighed. "I'm sorry. James is, too. He's really really sorry. He feels horrible for provoking Sniv- _him _like that."

"No he doesn't." Lily laughed, actually smiling a little bit. "He feels horrible for making me cry."

"It's not his fault, you know." Stella reminded her.

"I know…" Lily sighed. "You can tell him I'm not mad at him."

"I think it would mean more if her heard it from you." Stella told her. "You know, he really does love you."

Lily scoffed. "Haha. That's like saying London isn't England. You know he only wants me because I won't go out with him. He's only in it for the chase."

"You know that's not true, Lily. Almost every girl in school would give anything to go out with him, and he's never even dated. His heart has belonged to you since first year." Stella told her.

"Yeah, right." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, think what you want. Just remember, you will never find another arrogant, bullying toe-rag or scrawny, pathetic little git who loves your annoying freckles or offending hair color as much as James does." Stella grinned.

Lily giggled. "Thanks, Stella. For being here for me."

"Don't mention it."

"Lily?" A timid fourth year girl named Mary MacDonald asked. "A boy named Severus Snape is waiting to speak to you. He threatened to sleep outside if you wouldn't."

Lily felt Stella tense beside her. "Thanks, Mary."

"You don't have to talk to him, you know. Just say the word and I'll go hex that slimy git into next century. If you want me to go permanently scar that scumbag of a snake for life, believe me, I will do it, Lily!" Stella shouted, outraged. She sure had a tempter.

"It's okay, I got it. Thanks, though." Lily smiled.

Stella nodded. "If you need me, just yell. I've been meaning to practice my bat boogey hex, you know." She winked, making Lily laugh.


	35. Sweet 16

"Are you sure we didn't leave anywhere out?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius." Said James.

"You're positive?" Sirius double checked.

"Of course, Sirius." Remus breathed.

"Even all the secret passage ways?"

"For Godric's sake, yes, Sirius!" Stella snapped.

"Alright then…let's give it a try." Sirius told them.

The five marauders gathered around the parchment, all pointing their wands at it. Then, together, they said,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Then, writing appeared on the map, as well as footsteps, which were moving constantly.

"Everywhere…"

"Everyone…"

"All of Hogwarts…"

"Right here, on the map…"

"It's brilliant!"

"Our best masterpiece yet!"

"We'll have to play with it later, the game's about to start." Said James.

"Oh, right!"

The marauders rushed off to the Quidditch field for their match against Slytherin.

"Stella! Stella! Stella!"

The Gryffindors cheered as James and Sirius carried her into the common room on their shoulders, followed by a heard of their team and supporters.

"Guys! I can't take all the credit!" Stella laughed, fidgeting to get down. "We won together, as a team."

"Yes, but it was you who caught the snitch!" James pointed out, helping her to the ground.

"How bout a congratulatory kiss then, team mate?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams, Black." Stella chuckled.

He winked. "I'm counting on that!"

"Is it just me, or are we forgetting something..?" said Remus.

"Oh, of course!" Sirius exclaimed, when all of the sudden, the lights blew out.

A moment later, they went back on.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Stella!" Everybody shouted.

Stella spun around, beaming, as she took in the decorations that had just instantly appeared.

There were balloons, pin the slime on the Slytherin (courtesy of Sirius), a table with licorice wands, pumpkin pastels, every flavored beans, chocolate frogs, and plenty of other treats. Another table had butterbeer, and firewhiskey (which James and Sirius managed to smuggle in from the house elves). The best part, was the stage in the corner of the room, with the karaoke machine.

Stella gasped and her eyes lit up the moment she saw it. "Is that what I think it is?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Yupp, I couldn't think of what to get you, but I remember you mentioning that muggle microtelly machine. Since you love to sing."

Stella cracked up and pulled Sirius into a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it. But Padfoot…it's called a karaoke machine."

"But you said microwave!" Sirius objected.

Stella shook her head. "That's to cook food. The machine has a microphone, though."

Sirius blushed in embarrassment. "That's what I said."

"Of course it is." Stella smirked.

The party was going great; Lily invited Nicky, Lola, and Kaylee over, too. Though they typically weren't allowed in that common room, it was allowed for special occasions.

"So let's say we put your singing robot to use, shall we?" Sirius asked by the time the marauders had downed a few bottles of firewhiskey. He and Stella had drank the most, but weren't as drunk as James and Peter. James was slurring over Lily, and Peter had passed out on the couch after his second cup. Remus was tipsy by his 3rd, and decided not to get carried away. Stella even convinced Lily to have a drink, but she wouldn't have more than one. Basically everyone older than 3rd year was drinking.

"You sing?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Indeed I do. I even listened to your muggle mp3 player, I rather like those kittycat barbies. Not a bad band."

"You mean the pussycat dolls?" Stella giggled. "Do you know Beep?"

"That's one of my favorites!" Sirius exclaimed, tripping onto the stage.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Right after the freaky girlfriend one and I wanna have boobies!" he exclaimed, into the microphone. That sent the room into a fit of laughter.

The music came on, and they got right into it.

"_**It's funny how a man only thinks about the-**_**beep**_**. You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your-**_**beep.**_** You got real big brains but I'm looking at your-**_**beep. **_**Cause there ain't no pain in me looking at your-**_**beep." **Sirius sang, shockingly well and on key.

"_I don't give a-_beep._ Keep lookin at my-_beep. _Cause it don't mean a thing if you're lookin at my-_beep._ I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your-_beep. _Ha ha ha ha ha." _Stella sang, now getting into a dance with her best friend as the crowd cheered them on. _"Every boy's the same since I been to seventh grade, they've been trying to get with me. Trying to ha ha ha ha ha. They always got a plan to be my one and only man, wanna hold me with their hands, wanna ha ha ha ha ha ha. I keep turning em down, but they always come around, asking me to go around, that's not the way it's going down. Cause they only want, only want my ha ha ha ha ha ha. Only want, what they want but na ah ah, na ah ah.."_

"**_It's funny how a man only thinks about the-_beep_. You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your-_beep._ You got real big brains but I'm looking at your-_beep. _Cause there ain't no pain in me looking at your-_beep."**

"_I don't give a-_beep._ Keep lookin at my-_beep. _Cause it don't mean a thing if you're lookin at my-_beep._ I'm a do my thing while you're playing with you-_beep. _Ha ha ha ha ha._

_Do you know that no don't mean yes, it means no, so just hold up. Wait a minute; let me put my two cents in it. One, just be patient, don't be rushing like an anxious man. Two, you're just too aggressive trying to get your ahh._

_Do you know that I know? And I don't wanna go there. Yeah they only want, only want my ha ha ha ha ha ha. Only want, what they want but na ah ah, na ah ah."_

"**_It's funny how a man only thinks about the-_beep_. You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your-_beep._ You got real big brains but I'm looking at your-_beep. _Cause there ain't no pain in me looking at your-_beep."**

"_I don't give a-_beep._ Keep lookin at my-_beep. _Cause it don't mean a thing if you're lookin at my-_beep._ I'm a do my thing while you're playing with you-_beep. _Ha ha ha ha ha._

_Ohh. You've got it bad I can tell. You want it bad but, oh well. Cause what you got for me is something I…Something I don't need…Hey!"_

"**_It's funny how a man only thinks about the-_beep_. You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your-_beep._ You got real big brains but I'm looking at your-_beep. _Cause there ain't no pain in me looking at your-_beep."**

"_I don't give a-_beep._ Keep lookin at my-_beep. _Cause it don't mean a thing if you're lookin at my-_beep._ I'm a do my thing while you're playing with you-_beep. _Ha ha ha ha ha."_

"**_It's funny how a man only thinks about the-_beep_. You got a real big heart but I'm looking at your-_beep._ You got real big brains but I'm looking at your-_beep. _Cause there ain't no pain in me looking at your-_beep."**

"_I don't give a-_beep._ Keep lookin at my-_beep. _Cause it don't mean a thing if you're lookin at my-_beep._ I'm a do my thing while you're playing with you-_beep. _Ha ha ha ha ha." _Beep.

The whole room applauded, and the rest of the fun begun. Everyone took turns singing, James and Sirius sung _When I Grow Up_together, Stella convinced Lily to sing _Cannibal_ with her, and Remus, with the help of another drink, sang _Hungry Like the Wolf_. The last one sent the marauders into a fit of laughter, but nobody else could appreciate the humor of it.

"Thank you guys for my party, that was awesome!" Stella said as people cleared out to their dorms.

"Anytime!"

"Don't mention it!"

"That was so much fun."

"Goodnight Stella, happy birthday, again." Said Lily.

"Thanks, Lils! See ya tomorrow." Stella said, hugging her best girl friend.

"So what now?" James slurred.

"Go to bed James." Said Sirius.

"Come on! Don't be a party pooper, Paddy." Remus whined.

_He's definitely drunk. _Stella thought. "Boys, why don't you have a slumber party!"

"Okay!" James and Remus ran up to their dorm, only to collapse side by side on the first bed in sight, which happened to be Sirius'.

"Tired?" asked Sirius.

"Not much. You?" Stella replied.

He shook his head. "Same. What do you want to do?"

Stella scanned the room, her eyes freezing at the sight of a huge pile of gifts. She grinned. "Present time!"

And they spent the rest of the night tearing through wrapping paper and playing with presents.


	36. Hogwarts: Year 6

Summer came and went, and it was the start of 6th year.

"I have great news!" James exclaimed as he and Sirius made their way into the marauders compartment on the train. Remus had already started on his book, and Peter was munching on some every flavor beans; and by the look on his face, he just ate a very unpleasant one.

"Not till Stella gets here. I want you all to hear it!" James replied, beaming.

"You can tell Stella later!"

"Tell me what?" said girl asked from the doorway, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I made Quidditch Captain!" James shouted, whipping his badge out of his pocket and holding it up them to see.

"Congratulations!" Stella hugged him.

"Way to go, mate!" said Sirius, clapping him on the back.

Remus and Peter both congratulated him, too.

"Thanks!" James beamed. "I've got to tell Lily!"

"Before you do that," Stella said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back in. "I want you to meet the last two additions."

As if on cue, a first year girl came bouncing in the room.

"You're sister?" Remus asked skeptically. The girl was only 11, but she had olive skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. She looked nothing like Stella. Then again, she did resemble Dominic a tad.

Stella shook her head. "This is Gabriella, Dean and Kaylee's sister. Gabby, this is James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

"Hi!" She waved, and they greeted her back.

"Where's Bina?" asked Stella.

"She was talking to some boy in the hallway." Gabby told her.

Stella rolled her eyes. "I'll go get her."

As she made it out into the compartment, she noticed her sister was laughing at something a blonde second year said. A blonde second year _Slytherin_. He was being polite from the looks of it, but he didn't know she was muggleborn, and Stella didn't want her sister involved with them.

"Sabrina!" She called. Sabrina waved goodbye and ran off to her sister.

"Hey, Stell!" Bina grinned. Her brown girls bounced behind her as she skipped, and her brown eyes were wide with excitement.

"That boy was a Slytherin, you need to be careful with them. They discriminate against muggleborns." Stella warned her.

Sabrina's eye brows rose. "Oh? Why?"

"They think that they're better than everyone else. They're just snobs, there's nothing wrong with you. Now come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." Stella said, pulling her youngest sister by the hand and leading her into the compartment.

"Guys, this is Sabrina."

"Nice to meet you all." Bina smiled.

"Good to see you again, Beanie!" Sirius exclaimed. He had gotten to know her when he spent the holidays at her house.

"Always a pleasure, Siri." Sabrina giggled, and then she waved and followed Gabby out to visit their other siblings.

"I think she likes you." Stella laughed to Sirius.

"I tend to have that affect on the ladies." He winked.

"Ginger alert!" Stella exclaimed.

Lily narrowed her eyes playfully. "Nice to see you too, Stell."

"Lily-flower! Guess what!" James exclaimed.

"You've decided to stop calling me that awful name?" Lily asked.

"Nope!" James shook his head, grinning. "I made captain of the Quidditch team."

"Congratulations. Remus, I came to get you. We're supposed to head off to the prefects compartment now, to get the passwords and our patrol routes." Said Lily.

Remus checked his watch. "No, we have five minutes."

Lily blushed. "Oh…I figured we should go early…since-"

Remus caught on, and stood up. "You're right, let's go."

Lily smiled with relief and they set off.

"She still hates me." James sighed, sinking into his seat.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't you just see that?" Asked Stella.

"See what?" Peter piped up.

"That." Said Stella, as if it were obvious.

"That being…" Sirius prompted.

"Lily came extra early cause she wanted to see James!" Stella exclaimed.

"She told you that?" James asked, perking up.

"Well, no…" she trailed off.

"Then how do you know?" Sirius inquired.

"Women's intuition." Stella shrugged. "It's common sense, really. Think, Lily and Remus are friends, but not close enough to go out of their way to walk together. She came into our compartment cause she wanted to see James. Remus was just her excuse."

"Oh." All 3 boys ahhed, nodding their heads.

"Milano, Gabriella."

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"I knew it!" James exclaimed, collecting 5 sickles from Stella, Sirius, Peter, and Remus as Gabby took a seat beside her big sister at the Ravenclaw table. Sabrina was called shortly after.

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"Called it. My sister is a genius." Stella beamed, collecting her money back from Remus, and an additional 5 sickles from Sirius, James, and Pete.

It was November, and just starting to get cold out. Stella was walking along the side of the black lake with her current boy toy, Luke Mellark, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"So, refresh my mind. Are you on your Quidditch team?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "Nah, I hate quidditch."

Stella's mouth dropped and she stopped in her tracks.

"You okay?" he asked, spinning around to face her.

She snapped out of it. "How…How can you _hate _Quid- no, those words don't even go together in a sentence!"

Luke laughed. "Well it's not like I could take you on anyway."

Stella smirked, her anger evaporating at the compliment. "You got that right!"

"Let's go this way.." He said, tugging on her arm to lead her back towards the castle.

"How come?" Stella asked.

"Slytherin drama." Luke pointed by the lake, where a crowd of Slytherins were crowded around.

Stella saw what he meant, and narrowed her eyes. "Let's go check it out."

"Wait, I don't think we should get involved. We should let the prefects handle it." Luke suggested.

Stella glared at him. "Maybe _you_ should wait for the prefects to handle it. But I don't need a badge to know something is wrong."

Luke looked slightly taken aback by her snapping at him, so he followed her. "If you insist."

"Move it." Stella shoved passed some of the Slytherins, making her way to the center of the circle. Just as she feared, her youngest sister was on the ground, clenching her knees to her chest, and balling her eyes out, with 3 wands pointed at her. "STOP!"

Stella ran down to Sabrina and put her hand on her shoulder, searching her eyes for any sign of physical pain. "What did you do to her?" Stella hissed.

"Nothing! We just offered to clean that muddy blood of hers." A dark haired 6th year with green eyes, Derek Shockley laughed darkly, waving his wand around.

"Leave her alone, now. This is your _only_ warning." Stella growled.

"But we didn't even have any fun yet." Shockley grinned.

Stella was now on her feet, with her wand pointed at his throat. "You will never touch my sister-"

"Or else what? What's a pretty little half blood like you gonna-"

Derek was cut off mid-sentence as Stella punched him square in the face, breaking his nose and leaving a trail of blood trickling down his face.

He coward back, clutching his nose.

Malfoy now had his wand on Stella. "Why you little-"

"What's going on here?" Jason asked, making his way through the crowd.

"You!" Stella hissed, seizing her brother by the front of his shirt and glaring daggers at him. "Your _friends_ were harassing our baby sister! This is all _your_ fault."

She pointed at their crying sister, who looked scared out of her mind.

"Stella?" Dean asked, as he made his way through with Dominic to see what was going on.

"Dom, you and Deanie take Sabrina to see McGonagall." Stella told them. They nodded without question, helping Bina up and escorting her through the crowd.

"As for you," She growled at Jason. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Jason ripped his shirt out of her grip and glared right back. "It's not like I tortured her!"

"You didn't stand up for her!" Stella hollered.

"Guys," he said in a quiet voice. "Lay off my little sisters, okay?"

"No, not okay. You torture any other first year muggle borns, don't you? You think its fun, pretending to be a dark wizard? Do you think it's cool, Jason?" Stella hissed. "Answer me!"

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" He snarled.

"What?" Stella gasped.

"Nothing." Jason murmured, slipping his arm behind his back.

Stella's eyes widened in disbelief. She whispered, "Let me see your arm."

He ignored her. So she yelled, "Let me see your arm!"

She reached for it, but he pulled back.

"No!" Jason shouted.

"Show me, Jason." She hissed, pulling his wrist forward. Jason rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her as she pulled up his sleeve. Stella gasped, and then dropped his arm, as if it burnt her.

"That's a sick joke." She spat in disgust.

"I don't joke, Stella. I leave the immaturity to you and your gang of idiots." Jason retorted.

"We're better than you Moldy Voldy followers!" She defended.

"His name is Voldemort! And you shall only address him as the dark lord!" yelled Jason.

"So it's true." Stella whispered.

Jason laughed darkly. "As if you care."

"Of course I care! You're my little brother, Jason! And what you're doing is a death sentence!"

"I'm not your brother. This is my family now." He told her.

She shoved him but he caught himself before stumbling back.

Stella could feel tears glistening in her eyes, but she refused to cry. Especially in front of her rivals. "Go to hell!"

Jason sent her one last glare before taking off towards the castle, his cronies following behind him so Stella was alone with Luke. She sank to ground, leaning against a tree, and held her head in her hands.

"Umm…" Luke scratched his head, feeling awkward. "Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?"

Stella shook her head. "No."

He kneeled down to look into her teary eyes. "Want to talk to me about it?"

"Can you send Sirius and James down? I- I need to talk to them." She said, trying not to sob.

A flash of hurt shined in Luke's eyes, but he nodded. "Sure, I'll see you around."

A few minutes later, James and Sirius came out and sat by Stella at their tree.

"Hey." Sirius said, as he plopped down beside her.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"It's Jason." She whispered.

"Oh no." Sirius said, concerned. He had a feeling what this was about.

"He's not…" James trailed off, but Stella nodded.

"He is. He's a death eater." She let out a silent sob, despite her efforts.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius said, hugging her. "I think Reg is, too."

"But they're so young!" James exclaimed, outraged.

"Regulus is only fourteen." Stella gasped.

Sirius sighed. "Old Voldy must be more desperate than we think."

"He is." James nodded. "I just hope he stays that way." Stella and Sirius both nodded in agreement


	37. Holidays at Hogwarts

"Remus?" Stella said during breakfast one December morning.

"Hmm?" he asked, not looking up from his pancakes, which he was just swishing around with his fork.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh, come on, mate! Even we noticed something's up!" Sirius told him.

"You're all pale." James pointed out.

"And playing with your food." Added Stella.

"You're not even making witty comments when James says something stupid!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah- hey!" James mock glared at Sirius.

"It's not important… It's just…I can't go home for Christmas this year." Remus sighed.

"Why not?"

"Full moon." Stella realized as Remus said it. "Oh, Remus, that's a sin!"

Remus shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"Nonsense! I'm staying with you." Stella decided.

"Me too." Said Sirius.

"So will I." James added.

"I would…but my family has to go over my aunt Edna's for dinner on Christmas eve…and she makes the best pumpkin pie…mhm I looveee her pumpkin pie." Peter said with a goofy grin as he fantasized about it.

"No, you all spend Christmas with your families. I couldn't take away from that." Remus told them.

"You guys are my family." Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, but-"

"My parents will enjoy some relaxing time without me and Sirius tearing up the house." James told him.

"Well Stella has to-"

"I get to see my brothers and sisters everyday now, Remus. My mom won't mind. Plus, I've always wanted to see Hogwarts at the holidays. I've heard it's beautiful." She insisted.

"So it's settled." James told them.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." Remus grinned, grateful to have the best friends in the world.

"We know!"

On Christmas morning, after opening all of their presents, James, Sirius, and Stella went outside to play in the snow. Remus was in the hospital wing recovering, since last night was his transformation. Unfortunately for the boys, Stella had a head start, and was out of sight by the time they made it outside.

"Where did she go?" James wondered.

"Careful, she could be _anywhere_." Sirius warned. "She's a tricky one."

"That's true. For all we know she could be right underneath of us. Or…" James gasped as he looked up at the tree above them.

"What? Prongs? Do you see her? Where is she?!" Sirius asked frantically as he tried to roll the snow in his hands into a ball. But it wouldn't stick together.

"Prongsie has enough sense to look up." A bell-like voice said from the treetops.

Sirius gulped and looked up slowly, only to have Stella push a pile of snow from the branch onto their heads, covering both of the boys.

"Very funny." Sirius murmured, wiping the snow from his eyes as James tried to clear off his glasses.

Stella jumped down, landing on top of Sirius, and tried to bury him in the snow, resulting in a snow wrestling match, which James couldn't help but join in. Then they had a snowball fight, James and Stella against Sirius, who lost…by a lot.

"That was fun!" Stella exclaimed as she sipped her hot chocolate by the fireplace. Remus was out of the hospital wing, so all four of them were now sitting together in the common room.

"For you…I still can't hear out of my left ear." Sirius complained.

James chuckled. "Sorry, mate."

"And as my pants…" Sirius glared at Stella.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Stella giggled, remember the huge pile of snow she dropped down his pants.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

Stella, being the mature 6th year she was, did the responsible thing.

She stuck her tongue right back out at him.

Sirius panted, sprinting somewhere he would never dream of going if his life weren't in danger. The _library_. He shivered as he swung open the door, and ran in, clenching his wand tight in his hand.

He could hear footsteps from the hall. They were closing in on him, he had to move fast. He ran to hide behind one of the shelves, in the restricted section. He leaned up against it, trying to catch his breath, when all of the sudden, someone was on his back.

Something covered his eyes, and Sirius smirked. "It's me!"

"Oh." Stella realized, taking her hands off his eyes and jumping down. "Sorry, I thought you were…_them_."

"I know." He nodded.

They heard a noise, and could tell that the footsteps were getting closer.

"Hide!" Stella shrieked, looking around for cover.

"Under here!" Sirius pulled her down under a table with him.

"They're coming." Stella whispered.

"I think I hear someone in the hall." He breathed.

"Shhh." Stella put her finger to her lip, silencing him.

A moment passed, and she pulled her wand out of her pocket. "We can't just stay here. We have to attack."

"Okay." Sirius nodded, getting his wand at the ready. "On three."

"One." Stella breathed, as they crawled out from under the table.

Sirius helped her to her feet. "Two."

"Three!" Together, they sprang out the library doors and Stella fell to the ground.

"Crap!" Sirius cursed under his breath, running back for her as she got hit with a silent stunning spell. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started running down the corridor. He could hear the footsteps getting louder, and knew he'd be next.

He felt the spell hit him in the back, and went as stiff as a board as he fell forward, hitting the floor. Stella tumbled off his shoulder and landed beside him, both of them frozen.

McGonagall muttered the counter curse as she stood over them.

Sirius and Stella sat up slowly as they could move again.

"Hello, Minnie." Stella smiled up at her, feigning innocence.

"Wonderful weather we're having." Sirius added, making Stella chuckle.

"In my office, now, you two. I've already collected Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said, turning away and heading towards her office.

"Think she's inviting us for tea and cookies?" Stella asked, pulling Sirius up.

"I hope she has marshmallows!" Sirius grinned, looping arms with Stella as they skipped happily after their teacher to her office.

"What did I say when I found out the four of you were staying for the holidays?" Minerva asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh dear Merlin help me?" Stella recited.

"Well, yes, but after that." McGonagall told them.

"Don't blow up the scho-"

"Before that." The professor cut James off.

"Even though we're the only students at Hogwarts, we can't play war in the castle." Stella repeated.

"And what did you do?" asked McGonagall.

"Play war in the- whoah I almost walked right into that one." Sirius laughed.

"I expected such childish behavior from you three, but I'm surprised at you, Remus." She went on.

Remus hung his head in embarrassment while the 3 said trouble makers objected.

"I'm not going to punish you, since it is Christmas vacation. But I mean it, anymore nonsense from you and I won't hesitate to grant you all detention." Minerva told them, dismissing them.

"Well, that was lovely." Stella stated as they made their way back to the common room.

"I think so!" The boys agreed.

"Anyone up for some snow quidditch?" Stella suggested.

"Me!"

"I'm in."

"I'm on your team this time!" Sirius called dibs as they made their way outside.


	38. Sirius Black's New Years Resolution

On New Years Eve, they broke out the firewhiskey and karaoke machine again, making a party of their own.

"So what are your new year resolutions?" Sirius asked his friends as they sat on their windowsill, watching out the window, waiting for the fireworks.

"That's easy." Stella said, taking another gulp of her drink. "Pass enough of my NEWTS to graduate and become and Auror."

"Mine is to make head boy." Said Remus.

"Mine is to get Lily to go out with me." James recited his from the last 6 years.

"That's yours every year, Prongs." Sirius chuckled.

"Just until it happens." Grinned James.

"So what's yours, Padfoot?" Stella asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Years!"

Before Stella could get the first word out, Sirius crushed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise at first, and she remembered the time a few years ago that he kissed her when the fireworks went off. The only kiss that eve made her feel sparks fly. Until now. Stella closed her eyes and kissed him back, then pulled away to look at their magnificent fireworks display.

This year must have topped them all. There were more than ever, illuminating the sky. The first line shined in red and gold letters.

**Happy New Years! ~The Marauders**

Then, below it, it said.

**Will you go out with me? ~Padfoot**

"That was my New Years Resolution." Sirius whispered in Stella's ear.

She giggled, and turned to face him. "Yes!"

"Yes?" He asked, in shock.

Stella laughed at his surprised expression. "Yes, of course I'll go out with you!"

"Woohoo!" Sirius picked her up and spun her around in circles while she laughed her head off.

"I did not see that one coming." James said, shocked.

"Nobody did, James. Nobody did." Remus added, still staring at his friends with wide eyes.


	39. Forever and Always

"You and Black?" Lily gasped, the moment she managed to drag Stella up into the girl's dormitory.

"Yes. Can I go now? I don't like it in here. It smells like flowers." Stella complained, scrunching up her nose.

"Not till you tell me how this happened!" Lily demanded. "I need details!"

"There's really not much to tell." Stella shrugged. "He asked me out, I said yes. It's not like I've never had boyfriend before."

"No, you've had hundreds. But I thought Black was your best friend?" Lily said.

"He still is. Why wouldn't he be?" Stella asked, clueless.

"Well no offense, Stell…but what happens to all of your boyfriends?" Lils asked.

"We date for a few days, snog, shag on occasion, I get bored, dump them and…oh." Stella said, frowning as acknowledgment dawned over her.

"Right, you never speak to them again after that." Lily reminded her.

"It's not like that with Padfoot, though. We're still best friends, we just...kiss once in a while." Stella told Lily.

"But what happens when you break up with him?" she asked.

"I just won't dump him then." Stella shrugged, as if it were obvious.

"So you're going to stay with him, then? And you won't snog any other boys?" question Lily.

"Bloody hell! You mean I can't snog any other boys?!" Stella gasped, her eyes wide in horror.

"Obviously." Lily nodded. "That's how a relationship works."

"Really? Well no wonder why you won't go out with James! That sounds awful!" Stella exclaimed.

"That's not why I won't go out with him." Lily said quietly. "But that's not the point. It's not awful Stella, not when you really love them. Do you love Sirius?"

"Of course I do, but not like that. I love him like a brother, he's my best friend." Stella told her.

Lily asked, "Well doesn't it feel weird when you kiss him?"

Stella shook her head. "Not really. It feels…natural. He's so easy to kiss, and I actually feel the sparks that people are always talking about."

"Maybe he's the one then." Lily smiled.

"The one?" Stella laughed. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that soul mate crap, Lils."

Lily blushed. "So what if I do?"

"If you do, than I'd suggest you stop ignoring James. Cause I can guarantee you'll never find a better soul mate then him." Stella winked.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily laughed.

A week later, at breakfast, Stella was talking to the keeper on their quidditch team, when Sirius slammed his fists down on the table.

"That's it! I've had enough of this." He yells before getting up and storming out of the great hall. Stella looks at James, confused. James shrugs and gets up to go after him, but Stella stops him.

"I'll go." She says, running after him. She caught up to Sirius in the hall. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that all about?"

"Don't let me interrupt your precious little flirting session, it's not like you've been letting it go on all week or anything." Sirius snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean." He said coldly.

"No, I don't actually." She replied in the same tone he used.

"Every bloke in school flirts with you and you just do it right back!" he hollered.

"That is not true." She denied.

"The hell is isn't!"

"It's not!"

"It is. And it was bad enough I had to sit around and watch it for all these years, but now you're _my_ girlfriend, and they still act like you belong to them!" Sirius ranted.

Stella was furious now. "I don't _belong_ to anybody!"

"You've made that clear." He hissed.

"Good." She snapped.

"So what now? You're just going to throw me away and pretend that I don't exist like all the other ones?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

Stella leaned against the wall and slid down the floor. She sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, okay?" She yelled, on the brink of tears. "I don't know what happens next! I've never dated someone I couldn't live without. This is new to me, and I don't think I'm ready for it. I can't handle a steady relationship. I can't handle fighting with you."

A tear slid down her cheek, betraying her. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve, but a second too late. Sirius had already saw, and sat down beside her. He felt horrible for making her cry, and was now resenting him self for it.

"I can't handle loosing you." She whispered, so low that it was barely audible.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, holding her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "We're best friends forever, right?"

Stella smiled. A sad smile, but…still. "Always."

They agreed that a relationship just wasn't right, and wasn't worth ruining their friendship over. So they went back to just being best friends, and everyone was happy again.


	40. Hogwarts: Year 7

It was the start of seventh year for the marauders, and James was the first one in the compartment.

Stella came in second, and was surprised to see James instead of Remus.

"James!" She gasped.

"Hi, Stella!" He grinned.

"What brings you here?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Just wanted to get here a little early, you know?"

"Umm, no…not really. Where's Padfoot?" she asked.

"Snogging some sixth year transfer student. Took him two minutes to get her in a compartment." James told her.

"Nice!" Stella exclaimed. "That's a new record for him."

"I know! His last was four minutes. Even that was impressive." James told her.

"Mine is 20 seconds." Stella smirked.

"Don't tell him that." James warned.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He'll get really jealous." James said, then his eyes widened and he bit his lip, like he just said something he shouldn't have.

"Why would he-"

"Because you work faster than he does!" James said, suspiciously fast. "It'll really hurt his pride, you know…"

"Oh." Stella nodded, skeptically accepting his answer. "Okay."

"So guess what!" James exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"I've got a surprise! Now Lily is sure to go out with me!" he grinned.

"What might that be?" she laughed. James whispered something in her ear, and she froze in shock.

"Stella? Stella? Hello?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, ladies and deer." Sirius grinned, bowing in the doorway.

"Stag." James corrected.

"Whatever. What's up, Stelly?" Sirius asked, plunking himself in the seat beside her.

"Hey, guys." Remus said as he came in, followed by Peter. "Sorry we're late, Pete got knocked over getting on the train."

"Something's wrong with Stella." James pointed out.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Stell? Anybody in there?" Sirius asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She didn't even blink.

"What happened?" Ask Remus.

"What happened to whom?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"Lily-my-love! You came back for me!" James grinned.

"In your dreams, James." Lily chuckled. "I actually came to congratulate Remus."

"For what?" Remus asked.

"Making head boy, of course." Lily told him.

"But I didn't make head boy." He said, confused. "I just got a new prefect badge."

He showed her.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed, embarrassed.

"No need." Remus chuckled. "I see you made head girl. I had no doubts."

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "What's wrong with him?"

She was pointing at James, who seemed to be frozen, like Stella.

"No idea. She's the same way!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at Stella.

"Oh…how…odd. So Remus, if you're not head boy, any idea who is?" asked Lily.

"James is head boy." Stella murmured in a monotone voice, still wearing a blank expression.

"Pardon?" Lily asked, swearing she misheard. She must have.

"James is head boy!" Stella screamed, snapping out of it and jumping up and down with excitement.

"You're kidding." Lily deadpanned.

Stella shook her head. "Tell her, James!"

James didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him?" Stella asked.

"Same thing just happened to you." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, I know what to do." Stella said.

"You do?" Remus inquired.

"What?" Peter piped up.

"Ginger alert!" Stella yelled into James' ear.

"Where?! Oh. Hi, Lily." James smiled sheepishly.

"Hi. You made head boy?" she demanded.

"According to my badge." He beamed, showing her his shiny head boy badge.

"Oh. Well…we have to be at the head's compartment in five minutes." She told him.

"I'll walk you-"

"No, thanks." She shot down his offer. "I have to catch up with Frank and Alice. But I'll meet you there."

"Okay." James sighed as the red head left.

"What was that all about? You two looked like you got stunned!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, I was just shocked that James made head boy. No offense, Prongsie." Stella laughed.

"She said my name." James breathed, grinning.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Lily! She called me James! Not Potter! She actually called me James, and then she laughed a little bit! She didn't even glare at me!" James beamed.

"It seems that you're off to a good start." Sirius told him.

"Yes, it does. You know…it's weird not to know any of the first years this year. The sorting will be totally boring." Stella told them.

"Awh, no bets this year!" Sirius pouted.

"It's about time. With you guys, I'd be going broke." Remus chuckled.

"I still can't believe she called me James." James smiled, as if he were lost in a day dream.

"What an interesting year this will be." Stella giggled.


	41. Memories to Come

Seventh year seemed to be flying by. It was already December! Nothing really new had happened…Bella, Austin, and Adam were now 3rd years, and had tried out for the quidditch team again, but Bella wanted to be seeker, and Stella had that position, and the twins wanted to be beaters, which Sirius and another seventh year boy were occupying. They did great at try outs, though. Next year, when the marauders graduated, they would surely fill their spots.

Now that they were seventh years, they got to attend the winter ball, right before Christmas break. Hogsmeade was packed the weekend before the dance, since all the students were dress shopping and renting dress robes. Stella went dress shopping with Lily, and then she helped the boys pick out their robes.

It was the night of the ball, and James and Lily started of the dance together. As head boy and girl, it was traditional that they go together. James was thrilled, and Lily didn't seem to mind as much as people expected. Stella thought she was finally warming up to James.

Speaking of him, he looked dashing tonight. He even managed to comb his hair, though it still had a messy look to it, but it worked for him. His dress robes were red and black.

Lily's scarlet red locks were curled down her back, with two pieces in the front that framed her face. Her long, emerald ball gown was the exact same color as her eyes, it complimented them well.

Stella, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all agreed to go together as friends, even though it meant Stella and Sirius rejecting tons of people.

Stella had on a light blue halter dress, that was silky and sparkly, and very slim fitting. Her long golden locks were perfectly straight, like she usually wore her hair.

"Stella!" Alice Prewitt danced over to her, where she was dancing with Sirius.

"Hey, Alice." Stella said, spinning around to face her. "What's up?"

"This is!" She squealed, holding up her hand to show a sparking diamond ring on her ring finger.

"What is that…like a promise ring or something?" Stella asked.

"No, silly! It's my engagement ring!" Alice beamed.

"Engagement for what?" Stella asked, still not following.

"My wedding, of course! Frank just proposed!" Alice told her, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh! That's…cool, Alice. Really…but aren't you guys a little young?" Stella asked.

"Well, yeah, but we're in love! So what does it matter? I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him." She smiled. "Plus, we are going to wait a while."

"Oh, that's good! Ten or fifteen years should do the trick." Stella told her.

Alice cracked up laughing. "Not that long, Silly! Maybe a year…or two, tops! I can't wait, Stella! I still have to tell Lily, but she's dancing with James. Anyway, I wanted to ask you…will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course!" Stella said, forcing a smile. She was caught off guard as Alice pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you! You're such a doll!" Alice told her.

Stella shrugged. "Yupp…that's me." She felt sort of awkward having Alice fuss over her so much, she still wasn't very used to girls. She had just finally gotten comfortable with Lily!

"Sorry, but I've got to go. I can't bare to be along from Frankie too long. Bye bye!" She blew kisses as she skipped back off the her lover.

"Yeah…see ya." Stella said, feeling weird.

"That was so awkward for you, wasn't it?" Sirius laughed. Stella spun back around to face him. She had forgotten he was there.

"Was it that obvious?" Stella laughed.

"I doubt she noticed, she seemed to be on cloud nine at the moment." Sirius chuckled.

"I could tell." Stella shuddered.

"What's the deal with you and weddings?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Stella questioned.

"You seemed kind of disgusted at the thought." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, not weddings! I love weddings. There's drinks, and cake, and drinks, and dancing, and drinks, and music, and dri-"

"I get it!" Sirius laughed. "You like the drinking. But what was up with you, then?"

"It's marriage that I don't like. Commitment…" she shudders again. "I don't know. I just never liked the thought of marriage. And they're so young…I can't believe they're doing it already, before they've even lived!"

"It's not a death sentence, Stell. It means you live with someone, and do stuff with them. It's for when you don't want to be alone anymore." Sirius explained.

"I like being alone." Stella replied.

"Ouch." He chuckled.

"Alone with my best friends, of course!" Stella grinned, throwing an arm around Sirius as they made their way over to the punch.

At the end of the dance, Stella was wandering around, looking for Lily to ask if she had fun, cause James begged her to find out. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her wrist and was pulled down under a refreshment table. She looked up to meet the emerald eyes of Lily Evans.

"Hello, there." Stella laughed.

"Hi." Lily grinned sheepishly.

"Fancy meeting you down here." Stella giggled. "How was your night with Jamesie?"

"Really fun, actually…but it wasn't supposed to be! I mean it's Potter! He's not supposed to be sweet and charming-"

"But he is, because he's _James_. Cut him some slack, Lils. He's like almost every girl's dream guy, but the poor bloke hasn't even had his first kiss yet because he's holding out for you. He could have anyone he wants, you know. He genuinely loves you." Stella explained.

Lily shook her head. "That's the problem. He could have any girl, except for me. He only wants me for the challenge. Once I- If I give in, he'll lose interest in me."

"Believe me, Lily. I _know_ James. I'm positive it's not just for the chase. Just give him a shot; you've got nothing to lose."

"I know." Lily nodded. "That's why I agreed to go on the next Hogsmeade trip with him."

"Lily, that's fantastic! I bet you made his year." Stella chuckled.

"We'll see." Lily smiled.

"You won't regret it." Stella promised.

All of the Marauder's made it to James' house for New Years, this year. Once again, they found themselves on the roof, waiting for the fireworks.

"This will be the best show yet." James promised.

"The grand finale." Stella beamed.

"It's not really the end though, is it?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"It's not the end for the marauders, is it? I mean I know we won't be living here this time next year, but we'll all stay together, right? I don't want us to fall apart after Hogwarts is over." Said Sirius.

"Awh, Padfoot! Of course we'll stick together. I mean, after all these years, we're family now." Stella told him.

"She's right. You guys are the best friends I could ever have. We'll always stay close and keep in touch." Remus added.

"Definitely!" Peter agreed.

"I can't imagine having a life without you guys in it. All of my memories are with you guys, and all of the memories to come will be. Cheers," James said, raising his glass of firewhiskey. "To the Marauders."

"To the Marauders!" Everybody clinked their glassed together, and downed their drinks.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy New Years!"

Stella gave Sirius a peck on the cheek this year. He smirked, cocking an eye brow at her.

She shrugged. "For old times sake."

"Right." He chuckled.

They were right when they said the fireworks display would be amazing this year. Words couldn't describe it.

It was like a light show, but a million times better.

**Messers, Moony, **Fireworks in the shape of a silver wolf howling up at the moon illuminated the night sky. **Wormtail, **A fat, silver rat form of fireworks scattered around the stars, looking as if it were chasing its tail. **Padfoot, Peanut,** The fireworks formed two dogs, a big dark sliver one, and a smaller white silver one, danced from star to star, laughing and chasing after each other, then jumping into a heart firework, and disappearing. **And Prongs **Then a stag jumped out of the heart, before it exploded. The silver stag fireworks pranced around before erupting into a lion shaped gold firework, with red fireworks building up a background. The lion appeared to be roaring up at a gold snitch that was flying around, and then that burst into the words, **are pleased to present the year 1978! May it be filled with miracles, magic, and mischief!**


	42. The Black Letter

The day after they returned to Hogwarts, it was lunch time, and the marauders were goofing off; as usual.

"Prongs, I dare you to flick your French fries at snivellus. I bet he could give them some tips on how to get greasier!" Sirius said, cracking up.

"No can do, Paddy. I'm head boy now, and I can't be a part of such immature behavior." James said, obviously showing off for Lily.

Sirius scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, be whipped."

"Being responsible isn't whipped. James has grown up, we're just waiting on you now." Lily told him, causing James to grin at his praising.

"Lighten up, Lils. We're just having some fun." Stella chuckled, flicking her peas over to the Slytherin table, and managing to his a few in the back of the head with them.

"Here comes the mail." Said Remus.

"Oh, look. Kovo's got something." James said, as he saw the owl he bought Stella so many years ago.

"What's my boy got for me?" Stella smiled, cooing, until the owl dropped a black envelope in front of her. Stella looked down at the envelope and paled. She felt like she was about to be sick. It felt as if the world was spinning in slow motion, and she was about to hit the floor. Stella looked up and saw Bella and Dominic were each staring curiously at their own black envelopes. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, and sure enough, Sabrina had one two. She even took a peek at the Slytherins, were Jason was running out of the room. Her lungs were burning, and she realized she wasn't breathing. She inhaled a sharp breath and stood up, loosing her balance, and tripping. She got to her feet and ran out of the great hall as fast as her legs would carry her.

She could hear people calling after her, but the words were blurring together in her mind. She felt like she was going to collapse, but she had to keep going. She left the castle, sprinted toward the black lake, and fell to her knees as soon as she was in front of the water. She saw down, curled up in a ball, holding her legs up against her chest, and she buried her face in her arms.

This could not be happening. It had to be some sort of sick nightmare. But she knew it wasn't, it was too real. More and more muggleborn students had been getting the black envelopes all day. Why hadn't she considered the extremely realistic possibility that she could be next? Her mother had always seemed so invincible to her. Stella never thought for a second that she could be gone forever with the flick of a wand. She sobbed into her arms, feeling more broken then ever. This was a thousand times worse than when her dad died. She was so young, she barely even remembered him. But her mom was so special, they had been so close. The last few years, she felt as if she didn't even see her mom anymore. She looked back to all the times she left her mom at the holidays and summers to spend time with her friends…she never imagined her time would be limited.

Suddenly, she felt like the most selfish person in the whole world. Here she was, wallowing in her own self pity and having a break down, when he baby brothers and sisters had just been hit with the same thing. She should be comforting them; she should be strong for them. She would be, in a moment, she decided. She needed another minute to soak it all up, and function right. She felt like never would after this. But she had to. She had to go on, for the kids.

"I'm so sorry, Stella." Sirius said from behind her.

"It's not your fault." She whispered; her voice cracking.

Sirius sat down beside her, and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" Stella sighed. "No, I'm not. But I have to be. For my sisters, and brothers. I'm not supposed to be crying around like a baby right now. I should be strong, I should be there to comfort them and tell them it's going to be okay. But what if it's not going to be okay, Sirius? What if people keep dying? What of we leave our safe protection of Hogwarts this year and we die? I'm all they have now. What if something happens to me, then what? We're in the middle of a war, Sirius. One that we might not make it out of."

"We will make it out." He promised. "I'll protect you."

"What if you can't? We can't control everything that happens." She said, letting out a shaky breath.

"No, but we can fight. We can do whatever it takes to end the war, and keep everyone safe." Sirius told Stella. "She won't have died in vain, Stella. We'll make sure of it."

"You're right." Stella said, forcing herself up and taking a deep breath. "We can do this."

"Together." He told her.

Stella nodded. "Together."


	43. The Order of the Pheonix

The next morning, Stella woke up in an unfamiliar place. She looked around, confused, and then felt someone tucked into her arm. She looked down, and smiled at the sight of her 12 year old sister, Sabrina. Stella kissed the top of her head, then snuck out of bed and went down the stairs, wondering why she slept in the Ravenclaw 2nd year girl's dormitory last night. Halfway down the steps, yesterday's events flooded back to her and hit her like a ton of bricks. She held her stomach, feeling sick again. She rushed out of the Ravenclaw common room and back to the Gryffindor one, where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all asleep on the couches.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Stella asked, yawning.

James sat up, blinking to adjust his vision, while Sirius stretched.

"We were worried about you." James told her.

"We tried to wait up for you, but we fell asleep." Sirius yawned.

"Sorry, I feel asleep in Bina's bed." She told them.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Remus, who had silently awoken. Pete was still snoring away.

"Okay." Stella nodded.

"Oh, good. You're all awake!" Dumbledore smiled, entering the common room.

"Us?" James asked, confused.

"I believe you're the only people down here, Mr. Potter, so yes, you." Dumbledore chuckled. "Would you five mind meeting me in my office?"

"Can't we talk here?" Peter mumbled, still half asleep. He had woke up from all the commotion.

"No, Mr. Pettigrew, this matter needs to be discussed somewhere a little more…private. I'll see you all in five minutes." The headmaster said, leaving at that.

"What do you reckon he wants?" James asked.

Stella shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've summoned you all up here. Well, I have an invitation for the five of you. I have to warn you, though, it would be risking your lives to accept, and highly dangerous, but if things go my way, it should result in restoring peace to the wizarding world. My idea is to assemble a team of skilled wizards to form the Order of the Phoenix. Our goal is to over throw the dark lord and his followers, we'll have meetings and missions and basically act as aurors against the dark wizards. Now before you ask questions, Mr. Black, let me explain further. I can't just use aurors, because it is believed that the ministry has been infiltrated by the death eaters. The reason I chose you five, is because I've been watching you over the years. That's right, I know all about the marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Peanut, and Prongs. Relax, I won't report you. I admire you going to such lengths to help your friend, even knowing the risk that comes with becoming an illegal animagus. Your loyalty is part of the reason I selected you five. The other reasons are how well you work together as a team, how talented and skilled you all are, and that most of you want to train to become aurors upon leaving school anyway, so you're already willing to endanger your life with these tasks. Now don't think by any means I'm pressuring you into this, the choice is entirely yours to make. You have until graduation to think about it and decide." Dumbledore finished.

"I want to do it." Stella decided, right away. She didn't need to think twice, as soon as she heard the idea she knew it was for her.

"So do I." Sirius spoke up.

"Me too." James nodded.

"Same here." Added Remus.

"I…I do…too…" Peter said, less enthusiastic about the idea then his friends.

"I appreciate your willingness to help, but I can't let you help while your still in school anyway, so you have till graduation to change your minds, if you wish. Sorry to cut you short, but I just realized I'm getting dangerously low on lemon drops, so I have to go buy some more. Have a good morning." Dumbledore winked at them, then apparated out.

"Well, that went well." James piped up.


	44. Trouble in Hogsmeade

Two weeks later, it was the Hogsmeade trip. Stella had been cooped up in the boy's dormitory a lot lately, since she was depressed over her mom. Three days after they got the envelopes, Stella and her siblings, were let out of school and attended their mom's funeral. It was a double funeral, for Adrianna and Victor. It must have been hardest on Bella and Bina, cause they lost bother their parents all at once.

In attempt to get Stella out of her funk, Sirius convinced her to go to hogsmeade with him to spy on James and Lily's first date.

"When are they gonna kiss?" Sirius whined.

"I don't know, Sirius." Stella sighed. He had been asking this question all day.

"Do they look like they're about to kiss now?" he asked.

"You tell me." She mumbled.

"How bout now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"What is the deal with you and kisses?!" Stella snapped.

Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I like kisses."

"I like silence."

"Too bad. Hey Stell?"

"Yes?"

"How bout now?" he asked.

Stella shut him up by planting a kiss of her own right on his lips. When she pulled away, Sirius looked love struck.

"If I keep asking, will you keep kissing me?" Sirius smirked.

Stella shoved him, playfully. "Oh, shut up, Sirius."

"They kissed!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know." Stella replied. They were following James and Lily, who had just got ice cream, and then kissed, out of no where. It was a quick little one, but a kiss, none the less.

Sirius grinned, "On the lips!"

Stella nodded. "I saw."

"Duck!" he yelled.

"Now that doesn't even make any sen- ah!" Stella gasped as Sirius lunged on top of her, throwing her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. "What the heck was that for?"

"Shh. Deatheaters." Sirius whispered. Stella nodded, understanding. She knew he was telling the truth, it was the only time he ever looked serious.

Stella noticed a cloaked figure raise their wand at Sirius' back, and she pushed him off of her, so that he just dodged it.

"Thanks." He said, getting to his feet and pulling her up.

"Now we're even." She replied, looking around for James and Lily. They were right beside them, both armed with their wands. James was standing protectively in front of Lily.

"Were you spying on us?" Lily whisper-yelled.

"Not the time, Lily-kins!" Stella said is a mock-cheery voice with a tight smile on her face which certainly didn't go with her defensive stance.

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear cousin." One of the death eaters said, pulling off her mask to reveal had wide black eyes, wild curly hair, and blood red lips. She had an insane look about her, mostly in her eyes. She began to circle the four of them. There were about 10 death eaters all together, and most of the people in hogsmeade had fled, leaving just the 14 of them in the street.

"Bellatrix." Sirius said, coldly.

"Who's this pretty little thing?" Bellatrix said, playing with a strand of Stella's hair as she walked by her. Stella pulled back, ripping her hair out of the witches hand, shooting her a death glare.

"Ohh, we've got a feisty little one here." Bellatrix cackled.

"I've found their records." One of the masked men announced. "Your cousin, Sirius. James Potter, pure-blood. Stella Pierce, half-blood, and Lily Evans, Mudb-"

The man was cut off as James stunned him with _stupefy_.

"You little brat!" Bellatrix shrieked. "That's my husband!"

All hell broke loose as spells went flying.

Lily got his with a body-bind curse, but James was quick to revive her. The couple was fighting side by side, while Stella and Sirius fought back to back.

"You're Pierce, aren't you?" Bellatrix laughed, while Stella rounded in on her. "I saw pictures of you in your house a few weeks ago. Such pretty little brother's and sister you have…too bad I'll have to kill them like I killed your mommy- gah! You bitch!" Bellatrix shrieked as Stella set her hair on fire.

While she was distracted, Sirius stunned her. By now there were only 5 death eaters up and fighting.

"Enough." One of the men announced. "We've only come for one thing, this has gotten way out of hand. Which one of you is the mudblood? Lily Evans."

James pulled Lily behind him as they rounded in on them.

Sirius looked for a way out, but couldn't find one.

"I am." Stella spoke up.

Sirius' eyes widened as one of the death eater's grabbed her arm. "No!"

But it was too late, and she was gone with the rest of them.

James shot Sirius a sympathetic look as he hugged Lily and let her cry into his chest.

They took Lily back to the castle, and sent her to tell Dumbledore what happened. They got James' invisibility cloak, and apparated to Bellatrix's house, where Sirius was sure they would have taken her. There were 2 death eaters guarding the entrance, but the cloak gave them an advantage, and they easily stunned them both and bound their bodies. Then they snuck in and made their way towards the dungeon.

For the first time in his life, Sirius was grateful that the sadistic witch was his cousin, because he knew his way around, and how to get to Stella. On their way to the dungeon, they passed a stand with Stella's wand on it, and collected it for her. She'd be ticked if they left it behind.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix laughed in the cellar.

They heard a sharp hiss of pain, but knew it was Stella, by her refusal to scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. They crept quietly down the steps, only stopping when one creaked.

Stella's eyes widened as she heard the creak and knew what was going on. Bellatrix turned around to investigate the stairs, when Stella gave in a let out a scream. The witch grinned evilly and spun back around to face her. Stella had blood dripping down her chin from biting in to her lip to keep from screaming.

"What was that? I can't hear you. Crucio!" yelled Bellatrix.

Stella stopped fighting it, and gave in. It was the least she could do to help the boys. She let out a blood curdling scream and sank to her knees, gritting her teeth together and trying to control the shakes that were erupting through her body.

Suddenly, Bellatrix fell to the ground, stunned and body bound, courtesy of her cousin.

The boys threw the cloak off and rushed to Stella.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then she fell forward and blacked out into Sirius' arms.

"We have to get her out of here." James said as Sirius picked her up, bridal style.

"There's a block on apparating out of here, we have to make it outside." Sirius told him.

James nodded and tossed the cloak over the three of them. They almost made it outside when the death eaters came running after them. James sent a few stunners, and they apparated back to hogsmeade the second they made it out the door. They had to walk to Hogwarts, since there was an apparating block there, as well.

As soon as the got there they rushed Stella up to the hospital wing.

"Hey." Lily said quietly, smiling as Stella opened her eyes.

"Hi." Stella croaked; her voice foggy from having not used it for a while.

Lily was sitting beside her hospital bed. "You gave us quiet a scare there."

"How long have I been out?" Stella said, trying to sit up. Her voice was starting to come back.

"Two days. Madame Pomfrey say's there's no permanent damage, your body was just over exhausted and your stress levels were really high." Lily explained. Stella nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." Stella replied, not wanting to complain.

"Good." Lily smiled, before turning angry. "Then don't you ever pull something like that again! I've been worried sick about you! I didn't know if you were gonna make it out alive!"

"Well I did, chill out, Lils." Stella told her.

"Barely! That was so stupid! You practically handed yourself over to them!" Lily scolded.

"I did not! I just pretended to be you." She told her.

"Same thing! That was so reckless and stupid, Stell!" The red head yelled.

"I thought it was brave." Sirius said as he walked in.

"Thank you!" Stella exclaimed in victory.

"But you are never ever doing that again." He told her, wiping the smile off her face.

"I had no choice! You're the one who always says to trust your first instinct and act on impulse." Stella pointed out.

"Never mind, it's over and done with. Just never do it again." Lily told her. "I have good news for you."

"It's about time!" Stella exclaimed. "Let's hear it."

"James and I are now dating." Lily smiled.

"Lily that's awesome! Prongs must be thrilled!" Stella grinned, happy for her friend.

"Oh, he's beyond thrilled. He's shocked." Sirius chuckled, pulling the curtain to her left back to reveal James lying on the hospital bed, frozen with an ear to ear grin on his face.

Everyone cracked up laughing at the ridiculous look on his face.


	45. Picture Perfect

A month later, Sirius, Stella, Remus, and Peter were came into the common room and almost went up to their dorm, but Sirius stopped them.

"What do we have here?" He chuckled at the sight of James asleep on the couch, with Lily on top of him, snuggling into his chest.

Stella laughed as she saw them. "Fellas, I believe this here is a picture perfect moment."

Lily was trying to sleep, but she kept dreaming of these white blinking lights coming and going. She waited for them to stop, but they never did. She buried her face deeper into her extremely comfortable pillow, but then she realized her pillow was moving…no, it was…breathing.

"Ah!" She jumped up, only to roll off the couch and onto the floor, landing on her butt. She saw Stella, Sirius, Remus and Peter all cracking up. "What are you laughing at?"

"These!" Stella giggled, pointing at the camera.

"Delete those, now!" Lily ordered.

"No." Sirius said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I mean it!" demanded Lily.

"Too bad!" Stella laughed. "Let me see then!" Lily whined, stomping her foot on the floor.

"See what?" James asked tiredly as he sat up.

"The pictures we took of you and Tiger-Lily sleeping together." Sirius grinned.

James perked up. "I want to see!"

"Look!" Laughed Stella, handing over the camera to James, where they weren't in danger of getting erased. If anything, he'd get them framed.

First was a picture of James and Lily cuddling on the couch. It was a cute picture. Then came the funny ones of the marauders doing goofy poses in the pictures.

"Ohh this one's my favorite!" Stella exclaimed, pointing the picture of the sleeping couple, with Sirius raising his eye brows suggestively, Pete doing the puppy dog face, Remus doing a peace sign and duck lips (which made the picture), and Stella laying on top the couch making kissy faces.

"Really? Mine is this one!" Sirius laughed, pointing at the one of Lily pouting on her butt after she just fell off the couch.

"You guys are gits." Lily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I get copies of these?" James asked, receiving a glare from Lily. "Er, I mean, take it away!"

"Ah, young love." Stella giggled.


	46. Hogwarts Invasion

Spring had come, and James and Lily were still going strong. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a quidditch game. It was Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff, Gryffindor was winning by 50 points.

Remus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Bella, Austin and Adam were cheering on their home team from the stands. The Ravenclaw girls, Kaylee, Gabriella, and Sabrina had joined the Gryffindors as well, cheering on their siblings. Nicky and Lola even left the Hufflepuff stands to sit with their friends and cheer on the Gryffindors.

Stella was just about to catch the snitch, when Dominic sped up beside her.

"What's with the sky?" he yelled to her.

Suddenly, the crystal clear blue sky was swirling in dark storm clouds, which were shifting together to form a snake.

Everyone gasped up at the sight, and Stella's eyes widened. "Dom, we have to get out of here."

"What's wrong?" he asked, as they sped for the ground, like the other players.

"That's the dark mark! Dommie, that's _his_ mark." Stella whispered.

Dominic gasped. "Oh no." He started to land his broom, but his sister stopped him.

"Bella and Bina are in the stands, they won't make it in fast enough. We have to go get them, tell Dean to get Gabby!" Stella ordered.

They flew over to the stands, followed by Dean, James, and Sirius.

"We have to get to the castle! Now!" Stella yelled, pulling both of her sister's onto the broom with her. Being muggleborn, they'd both be targets.

Dean got Kaylee and Gabby on his broom, Dominic got Nicky and Lola, James got Lily and Austin, and Sirius got Remus and Adam. Frank and Alice went down to usher some of the other clueless first years into the castle. Three people on a broom were a lot of weight to hold, so they were a little a little slower than usual, but they all zipped into the castle much faster than they would have running.

"No brooms in the castle!" McGonagall yelled as they zoomed into the great hall.

"The dark mark's in the sky!" James shouted. "He's coming."

At this, the teacher's mouth dropped. She sent Filch to get Dumbledore. "Get the first years up to the dorms, have someone stay with them. Dumbledore told me you four wanted to join the order, and I'm afraid it will have to be sooner than later."

The marauders nodded.

"Come back down here once the kids are safe. Go!" McGonagall ordered, rushing outside to put up protective shields.

"You heard her!" Sirius hollered.

"Hold on tight." Stella told her sisters, zooming up to the Gryffindor common room, followed by her friends.

"We need to hide them." Stella said, as the made it inside.

"But where? The dormitories surely aren't safe!" Lily exclaimed as Frank and Alice made it into the room.

"Hogwarts will always be there to help, if you ask." Stella murmured, remembering something Dumbledore told her.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed, hopping back on her broom, and pulling her sisters up with her. The others followed suit, and went after her as she fled the room and zipped down the hall.

She stopped at a blank space on the wall, and they all got to their feet.

"What are we doing here?" asked James.

"Wait a second." Stella said, closing her eyes, and thinking of a safe place for the kids.

Suddenly, a door appeared much to everyone's amazement. Stella led them inside.

"What is this?" Remus asked, surprised.

"The room of requirement." Stella told them.

"This is that room where you go to snog that you can't be found in!" Lily exclaimed.

"Right." Stella smirked. "It's here for whatever purpose you have. And right now it's to keep the kids hidden. Bella, Sabrina, Gabriella, Austin, Adam, you all need to stay here."

"But we're third years! We can help!" Bella and the twins complained.

"Help protect them!" Sirius told them, pointing to the nervous second years, Bina and Gabby.

"Dom, I want you and Deanie to stay here at all times and look after the girls. Don't leave for anything, understand?" Stella asked, the fourth year boys nodded. "Kaylee, Nicky and Lola, I need you three to round up all the first years and muggleborns and bring them up here."

"How do we get in?" Kaylee inquired.

"Just come to this hall and think of what you need, a safe place. It'll come to you." Stella explained, the fifth years nodded.

"Lily, you should stay here too." James said, skeptical of her going out there, especially being muggleborn.

"I want to fight, James. They're attacking my home; I'm going to fight back!" Lily said, frustrated. "Now is not the time to be overprotective."

"Now is the perfect time! They don't show any mercy to muggleborns, Lily!" James cried, fearing for her life. Seeing the look in her eyes, he sighed. "The kids need you to protect them, too."

"They'll be okay." She assured him. "I'm not leaving you."

"Fine." James sighed. "Just be careful, and stay by my side, okay?"

"Of course." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Where's Pete?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't seen him all morning." Remus replied.

"We'll have to worry about him later. There's not much time. We have to go." Stella said, walking over to her siblings. She gave Sabrina a kiss on the head. "Be careful. All of you. Don't leave, listen to Dean and Dominic. I love you."

"I love you, too." Sabrina and Bella replied, both giving her a quick hug before the seventh years took off.

Stella, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Alice and Frank all went to the great hall to await their orders. McGonagall was just coming in from outside.

"I've put up a lot of charms, but they won't hold for long. They'll just buy us time." McGonagall explained.

"How much time?" asked Lily.

Minerva shook her head. "Not enough."

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"He's away on important business."

"Isn't he coming back? We're under attack and he's not even going to help?" Alice asked.

"Dumbledore has his reasons." McGonagall defended him.

"She's right." Stella nodded. "We can do this."

As she said that, the doors blew open and black smoke flew all over the room. Death eaters. As they landed, and McGonagall and the kids pointed their wands at them, they realized they were severely outnumbered. There must have been at least fifty of them, wands all pointed at the 7 students and McGonagall.

Still, they didn't back down. Stella spotted Bellatrix, and kept her wand aimed at her, ready to fire.

"We surrender."

They were shocked to realize the voice came from their transfiguration teacher.

Stella spun around to face her. "But, Professor-"

"I'm sorry, but they've out numbered us. I can't let you all lay down your lives like this." McGonagall whispered.

"It's good to know you see reason. Hand over your wands." One of the masked men ordered.

Stella quickly slipped her wand into her pants, and pulled her fake spare out of her quidditch robes. She was grateful now that James insisted on keeping spares on them at all times, now that the war was getting worse. He was prepared for anything.

Sirius and James had done the same, but Remus didn't have one, since he didn't play quidditch, and never really listened to James anyway. Now he wished he had. They laid down 3 fake wands and 4 real ones, and went to sit at the Gryffindor table, as they were told.

All of the students were sent down, except for the few first years and muggleborns who had made it up to the room of requirement. Nicky and Lola were caught, and sent down to the great hall as well. They informed Stella that Kaylee was helping the boys look after the kids.

Everyone's wands were confiscated. Then, when they had the students attention, the dark lord made his grand appearance.

He sat down in Dumbledore's chair, laughing. Sirius almost stood up to holler at him, but James and Remus held him in his seat. "It's not worth it, mate."

Voldemort got to his feet and surveyed the room. "It's a pleasure to see all of your…smiling faces." He joked, laughing maniacally. "I am your new headmaster; you will address me as Lord Voldemort. You will obey me, and do as I command. Those who don't will be punished as I see fit. You will all report here, on time, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, where we will do a head count. If anyone is missing, they die. If anyone causes trouble, they die. If anyone lies, they die. Do I make myself clear?" Silence. "Good. Now sit still while we take attendance."

"This can not be happening." Stella sighed, burying her face in her hands.

A month went by, and it was absolutely nerve wracking. The first years and muggles stayed hidden in the room of requirement, only getting one visitor a day to keep them updated. It was usually Stella, but she couldn't make it every time, it was risky sneaking back and fourth with the death eaters patrolling the castle.

It was lunch time, and they were taking roll call, as usual. Stella was just pushing her food around with her fork, not eating. She had gotten really thin, and had barely slept or eaten at all since Voldemort took over. Even though he rarely made an appearance, he had the death eaters on top of everything.

Stella was always on edge, afraid that her brothers and sister's would get caught. A new muggleborn was killed everyday, and she was terrified one day she would hear her sisters' names called.

"Stell, you've got to eat _something_. I can practically see right through you." Sirius told her.

"I'm not hungry." Stella murmured.

"It's not that bad…" Peter told her, shoving a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Not that bad?" she hissed. "Not that bad?! No, I bet it's not that bad for you. You're an only child who has two healthy pureblood parents tucked safely away at home. That doesn't sound that bad. Try having two dead parents and five little brothers and sisters in danger. Try going days without seeing them and praying that you don't hear their names called on the list of kids who get killed everyday, Peter. But that's not that bad, right?" Stella snapped.

"Oh…um, I meant the food." Peter told her, red with embarrassment.

Stella let out an exasperated noise and buried her face in her arms.

"It's alright, Stell. We're gonna get out of here." Sirius promised her, rubbing circles on her back.

"What if it's too late? Then what do we do?" she asked.

"It won't be. They're safe up there." He assured her.

"Have you guys seen Lola?" Nicky asked as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He and Lola had been sitting with them for the last month.

Stella shook her head. "No, I thought she was with you."

"She had to return her library book, and I was in the bathroom." He explained.

Stella nodded.

"Attendance is in 2 minutes…she's never usually this late." Nicky explained.

"Relax, mate." Sirius told him.

"I'm sure she's on her way in right now." Lily assured.

"What did you get for the history of magic homework?" James asked Remus.

"For which question?" Remus inquired.

"Um…all of them." James said, grinning sheepishly.

"Shh, here comes the list." Alice told them, as a death eater stepped up to the front of the room with a scroll in his hands. There were deaths of the students everyday…ranging from 1 to 7. It was horrible.

"Half-blood, Aurora Wesler." The man read the first name.

"She was Dominic's friend. A Ravenclaw in his year." Nicky sighed.

"Mudblood, Ian Marley."

"That's the fourth muggleborn this week…" Frank sighed.

"Didn't we know him?" asked Lily.

Remus nodded. "He was in our ancient runes class."

"Lastly, Mudblood, Lola Sole."

The room went silent as shock spread throughout the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

When Nicky's voice came back to him, he jumped up from his seat before anyone could stop him. "NO!"

Stella jumped in front of him as 3 wands were pointed at him. Sirius and James were at her side in a heartbeat, with their wands in hand. They had concealed them until now, but the secret was out.

A death eater fired at Stella, missing by an inch.

That's when all hell broke loose.


	47. Victory

Curses were flying everywhere, and the great hall broke into a riot. A group of kids broke into the room where the wands were stored, and brought them all into the great hall, where everyone was collecting them and joining the battle.

Word got to the room of requirement, and Dominic and Dean left Kaylee in charge so they could join the fight. What they didn't know, was that Bella, Austin, and Adam snuck out behind them.

Sirius and James were fighting side by side, taking on 10 death eaters. Remus was trying to revive Peter, Frank and Alice were dueling partners, and Stella and Lily paired up.

Stella dodged a spell from Snape, which she believed to be the torture curse. Her fears were confirmed when Lily shrieked in pain from behind her.

"Lily!" Stella cried, rushing to her aid as James left Sirius to assist her.

"What happened?" James asked frantically, pulling his shaking girlfriend into his arms.

"Snape hit her with crucio." Stella told him, glaring at said greaseball.

Snape looked shocked and ashamed, horrified that he had hurt Lily.

James raised his wand to Snape, glaring daggers at him. "Stupef-"

"Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled, shooting a flash of light at James and hitting him square in the chest.

James fell to the ground, blood leaking through his shirt.

"James!" Lily cried.

"Stay with him!" Stella ordered. Lily nodded, and Stella ran to help Sirius who seemed to be loosing his battle.

"Petrific-"

"Expelliarmus!" Stella disarmed Jason, grabbing his wand as it flew to her.

"Thanks." Sirius murmured.

"Don't-" Stella shot a stunner at a shield, which rebounded and hit 2 death eaters. "mention it!"

What nobody noticed was Bella, standing behind Bellatrix, aiming her wand at her back. They also didn't see Voldemort standing behind her, ready to strike. Nobody except for Jason.

"Bella!" Jason cried, reaching for his wand. Then he remembered Stella disarmed him, and lunged at Voldemort, tackling him to the ground. All eyes were wide and glued on the two of them.

Voldemort got to his feet, glaring at Jason. Bellatrix ran to his aid, ready to kill Jason, but Voldemort stopped her. "Don't. He's mine."

"No, he's mine!" Stella shouted, stunning the dark lord and helping her brother up while Remus stunned Bellatrix.

Voldemort recovered quickly, and stood up, ready to attack, when he felt a searing pain in his chest. He closed his eyes, gasping for air. "Retreat." He ordered before vanishing into thin air.

"Did he just-?" Lucious asked.

"He did." Bellatrix nodded, taking off in a cloud of smoke. The other death eaters followed suite, including Lucious, Zabini, Snape, Regulus, and most of the 6th and 7th year Slytherins.

"Did we win?" Peter squeaked from the corner.

"Yeah…I think we did." Sirius nodded.

The next day, things had settled down. Some kids were still shaken up, especially those who had lost friends and family during the battle, but things were starting to get under control. James was recovering from Snape's attack in the hospital wing, and Lily hadn't left his side. Stella, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had broken the hospital wing's 2 visitors per patient rule by visiting James together, but they didn't care.

"I was hoping I'd find you all here together." Dumbledore said as he came into the hospital wing.

"Professor!" Stella exclaimed.

Lily grinned. "You're back."

"Indeed I am." The head master smiled.

"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded. "The last month has been hell and you didn't do anything about it! People died!"

"I feel horrible about that mister Black, but I had something very important to-"

"He's the reason Moldy had to leave…" Stella realized, looking up into Dumbledore's eyes. "Aren't you?"

"You're a very bright witch you know, Miss Pierce." He smiled.

"So what brings you here?" James asked, curious.

"I wanted to invite Miss Evans to join our special little-"

"Lily already knows about the order." Stella told him.

"I want to join." Lily told him.

"Lils, maybe you should think-"

"No, James." She shut him up. "I definitely want to join."

"Brilliant. If you don't mind, I must get going. I have to find Miss Prewitt and Mr. Longbottom, Minerva tells me they were of great assistance yesterday." And with that, Dumbledore took off.


	48. Always Sirius

Things started to go smoothly after that, there was less and less news of the dark lord attacking, and Jason saw sense and apologized to his siblings, who were happy to have him back. Nicky went into a depression over loosing Lola. Even more then when his mom died. Not that he loved Lola more than his mother, but it was different. Nicky knew some day his mom wouldn't be around anymore, but whenever he pictured his future, he saw Lola.

He had dreamed of growing old and grey with her, surrounded by their grandchildren. He always thought that he would die before her. He never thought he'd have to live without her.

But everyone had to go on with their lives, and so they did. It was the night before graduation, and there was an exclusive party for the seventh years. There was food, dancing; they had even hired a new band, the weird sisters. This was their first gig, but they were playing like pros.

"This band is awesome!" Sirius exclaimed.

"The lead singer looks familiar…" Lily commented.

"No, he doesn't! We've never seen him before in our lives." Stella laughed awkwardly blushing.

"Yes, I'm sure we have…I saw him with you, I think." Lily said, trying to remember.

"Nope, you must be thinking of the other Stella." she told the ginger.

Lily laughed. "I don't know another Stella."

"Isn't that the guy you snogged at the three broomsticks last year?" James asked as he showed up with the punch.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "That's where I saw him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stella mocked confusion, a smirk playing at her lips.

Sirius followed James back to their friends, and started dancing. "This band is brilliant!"

"Stella snogged the singer." Remus said, sending the blonde a cheeky grin. She narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"On second thought, he's too off pitch. I could sing better than that with a mouthful of every flavor beans!" Sirius exclaimed.

Stella laughed and sarcastically added, "I'm sure you could."

It was midnight, and the last dance. Everybody paired up or took off as the slow song started. James and Lily, Frank and Alice, Sirius and Stella, Remus and a Ravenclaw bookworm, and Peter took off to find more cake.

The song was called Magic Works, it was perfect for the occasion.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked.

"The future." Stella replied.

"What about it?"

"Just what I'm going to do. I know I want to start auror training and do things for the order, but I mean besides that. I need to find a house-"

"Move in with me." Sirius suggested.

Stella chuckled. "It's not that simple. A flat isn't big enough for my brothers and sisters, and they'll be home every summer, and for the holidays. I'm all they have now, I have to take care of them."

"We'll buy a house then." He shrugged, as if the solution were obvious.

"Face it, Padfoot. I have a hug family. It'll be like raising five kids. You're only 18, you shouldn't have to-"

"I want to." He cut her off. "I've never had a family of my own; I love your brothers and sisters. I want to take care of them. I want to do it with you."

"Really? You're seriously up for this?" Stella asked skeptically.

"I'm always Sirius." He winked.

"YES!" someone screamed from behind them.

Stella looked puzzled, and Sirius chuckled.

"James just proposed." He clued Stella in.

Stella nodded. "I saw that one coming. I'm surprise how enthusiastic Lily's reply was, though." She giggled.

"Stell, that was James." Sirius told her, before cracking up into a fit of laughter.


	49. Graduation

"I can't believe we did it!" James exclaimed as they finished the graduation ceremony.

"I can't believe we're leaving." Stella sighed, gazing up at the place she loved most in the world. The place she had come to call home.

"I know, seven years…and now it's all just, over." Lily breathed.

"Where did the time go?" Sirius asked.

"No idea." Remus sighed.

"So what's everyone doing now that it's over?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to marry the love of my life," James grinned, making Lily blush the color of her hair. "and we're going to move in together, and have lot's of babies."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves!" Lily giggled, smacking his arm playfully.

"Who would have thought, this time last year that James would be able to talk about having kids with Lily right in front of her without being hexed into…whatever she calls it." Sirius chuckled.

"Oblivion." Remus supplied.

"I did. I always knew you two love birds would end up together." Stella smiled.

"Well I'm going to buy a house, and live with Stella and the little rugrats. Then I'm going to become a kick ass auror and kick moldy voldy's arse!" grinned Sirius.

"Ditto!" Stella sang.

"What about you, Remus?" James asked.

"I'm going to find a job, as an author, maybe. I definitely want to contribute to the order in any way possible, too." Remus told them.

They parted with Hogwarts with some sad goodbyes, and boarded the train, where Lily joined the marauders compartment for the first time.

The Hogwarts express was mostly empty, because only the 7th years got to go home a month before school was out for the rest of the students. Stella and Sirius both stayed at James' house that night, deciding to go out searching for a home the next day.

It took them a week to find the perfect place, but finally, they had found it. Stella fell in love with it instantly.

It was a cottage, on a beach. It was very private and secluded, being the only thing on the beach. It was called Shell Cottage.

The house had five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a full kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and an additional room for a purpose they hadn't thought of yet.

Stella got the master bedroom, despite insisting that Sirius took it. He paid for the house on his own. Stella wanted to help, she was going to sell her mom's house for the money, but Jason said he wanted it to live in when he graduated from Hogwarts, so they honored his wishes. Stella didn't want to go back there; it had too many painful memories.

They set to work decorating their home. They painted and furnished it, devoting most of their time to making it the perfect home. Whenever they weren't doing that, they were at James and Lily's new flat. It was a lot smaller, it only had 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, but it was perfect for them.

Sirius found out that Stella was an amazing cook, much to his relief, because he was clueless in the kitchen. She was making breakfast one morning, while he read the daily prophet.

"Just one more week till the kids come home." Sirius told her.

"I know," Stella grinned. "I can't wait."

"Did Jason decide to come?" he asked.

"He's coming over for dinner the first night, and every Sunday. But he wants to stay at our old house on his own, he likes independence. I'm fine with that, though. He is almost 17." Stella explained.

"Gotcha. Do you think the kids will like it here?"

"I'm sure they'll love it." Stella smiled. "Did you think about what I said about your brother? It couldn't hurt to extend the invitation."

Sirius shook his head. "It's nice of you to offer, but he wouldn't come anyway. He's such a kiss up to my mother, and he worships moldy…I wouldn't trust him around the kids anyway."

Stella sighed. "If you say so…"

She knew how much it bothered Sirius that his brother was a death eater. He was just a kid, after all. She had felt the same way about Jason.

Sirius and Stella met the kids at Kings Cross station a week later, they were bouncing with excitement to see their new home.

They all rushed upstairs to see the rooms.

The first room was Stella's, the biggest, and the only one with a private bathroom. The second belonged to Sirius, the third was Sabrina's, the fourth belonged to Bella, and the fifth was for Nicky and Dominic to share.

"We were going to put the girls together so you could have your own room," Stella told Jason. "But since you said you were going to our old house, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I don't." Jason assured her, not offended in the slightest.

"How come I have to share with Dominic and the girls get their own rooms?" Nicky asked.

"Because you'll be getting your own flat in 2 more years, and the girls are stuck here for 4 or 5." Stella told him. "Plus, you know them. They'd kill each other."

"Good point." Nicky nodded.

To celebrate the kid's homecoming, they decided to throw a little dinner party. Stella invited James, Lily, Remus, and Peter over, but the latter 2 had plans so just James and Lily came over. Gabby and Dean came over too, for a sleep over.

After dinner, the kids went up to their rooms to chat with their friends. Dean was bunking with the boys for the night, and Gabby was sleeping in Sabrina's room.

"I feel so grown up, hosting dinner parties and all." Stella chuckled, sipping at her glass of wine.

"It's weird, isn't it?" James laughed.

"So when's the wedding?" Sirius asked.

"Speaking of that…" Lily smiled.

"We had something to ask you two." James finished.

Stella and Sirius exchanged a glance, and then turned back to their friends. "Shoot."

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Lily asked, her eyes glowing with excitement.

At the exact same time, James asked, "Be my best mate?"

"Of course!" Stella exclaimed.

"Always have been." Sirius smirked.


	50. When Regulus saw Sense

Summer was coming to an end, and the kids would be off to Hogwarts again tomorrow. It was going to be very hectic, considering the amount of kids sleeping over that night. Jason was sleeping on the couch, since he needed to side-along apparate with Stella in the morning. Dean was staying in the boy's room, Austin and Adam were sleeping in Bella's room (with the door open, due to Sirius' demands), and Gabby and Kaylee were sleeping in Sabrina's room. Kaylee didn't typically stay over with her siblings, but her parents were on vacation, so she had to. She loved Stella's company anyway, though.

Between Dean, Gabby, and the twins, there were always sleepovers going on at Shell cottage. Sirius and Stella didn't mind though, they knew they'd miss it when the kids went back to school.

The next morning was one word. Chaotic.

"Do you have your bag?"

"I was supposed to pack?!"

"Have you seen my wand?"

"Where's my left shoe!"

"Ah! Watch it, Bina! That curling iron is freakin hot!"

"Sorry!"

"Can I have more pancakes?"

"Dean took my bacon!"

"Would somebody please tell Austin that bed head is not in style?"

"You're hair is identical to mine!"

"You'd have to take that one up with James."

"Stella! Bella hit me!"

"Tattle."

"Bully."

"Kiss up."

"Still looking for that shoe…"

"Pancakes are done!"

"I changed my mind, I want eggs instead."

"Ew!"

"What?"

"She cracked an egg on my head!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not funny!"

"I beg to differ."

"Why is there an egg on Sirius' head?"

"Cause your sister is mean."

"Which one?"

"Stella."

"I figured."

"What's my history of magic book doing on the ceiling fan?"

"You threw it up there."

"Oh yeah!"

"Five more minutes."

"Everybody ready?"

"No!"

"Too bad."

The huge group apparated to Kings Cross and said their goodbyes to the kids. As soon as the train pulled away, Stella and Sirius went back home.

"Glad to have that over with." Stella sighed.

"Me too, but I'll miss them." Said Sirius.

"Ditto." Stella nodded.

Two weeks later, Stella got an interesting letter from Sabrina.

_Dear Stella,_

_Bella wanted to write you and fill you in this week, but insisted that I would because I'm sure she'd be leaving out the most important part. First of all, you were right! She made seeker for the quidditch team, she was thrilled. The twins made beaters, and there was victory party for the new recruits in the Gryffindor tower. Dom invited me, but me and Gabby got caught up in the library. We've got to be prepared for whatever tests they throw at us, you know. Anyway, here's the best part. Austin finally asked Bella out. And she said yes! She was surprised, I could tell. But he's liked her since second year, or maybe even first. I don't know, but I could tell from the moment I met him. She's just as oblivious as you sometimes, haha. _

_I've been good, nothing too new around here. Just hanging out with Gabby. She says hi, by the way. How are you and Sirius doing? Did Lily pick a date for her wedding yet? Make sure I'm off school whenever it is; I already bought a dress!_

_Jason's been fine. He's still friends with the Slytherins, but not the death eaters, luckily. They seemed to have turned on him, thank Godric. He's been hanging out with a blonde Slytherin girl in his year, I think her name is Chloe. She seems to have a crush on him. I've never talked to her in person, but I've heard she's alright for one of them. A little snobby, though. _

_Nicky's been getting close with a girl, too. She has curly black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She's really sweet, too. He name is Angelina; I think she reminds him of Lola… She's been good for him, though. I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time._

_Dominic's off to his usual start as a player, he and Dean have already started their ridiculous 'who can snog the most girls in a month' competition. Dom's already 14 ahead. Boys are such pigs…_

_Got to go, it's time for dinner. Everyone sends their love. Write back soon!_

_~Sabrina xoxoxo_

"Sabrina wrote to me." Stella told Sirius as they reported to auror training.

"Yeah? How they doing?" he asked.

"Great. Bella and the twins made the team, and Austin asked her out."

"Well that's the end of those two sharing a room!" Sirius exclaimed.

Stella giggled. "You're such a dad. Oh, and the boys are all off to a good start with the ladies. Even Nicky. Dom's dating around, as usual."

"Like sister like brother." Sirius rolled his eyes.

Stella narrowed her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of him being like you."

"Me?" Sirius gasped.

"Well I don't go around snogging random girls!" Stella defended.

Sirius cocked and eyebrow. "I wouldn't complain if you did."

Stella crinkled up her nose in disgust. "You're a wanker, you know that?" That only earned her a wink from him. She could have gotten mad, but she just laughed it off. You learn to do that when you're best friends with boys for years.

"Whatcha doing?" Sirius asked, peeking over Stella shoulder.

"Writing Sabrina back." Stella replied.

"What'd she say?"

"Not much, just the usual updates. She mentioned your brother." Stella told him.

"Oh?" Sirius cocked and eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He made seeker for the Slytherin team. I had no idea he even liked quidditch." She said.

"Neither did I…he sure waited long enough to try out."

"I suppose he was waiting for a seeker spot to open up." Stella reminded him.

"Oh, right. He'll be playing Bella, then."

Stella inhaled a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said, not missing a trick.

"It's nothing." Stella shook her head.

"Tell me." Sirius demanded. He sighed. "He said something to her, didn't he?"

"He shoved her off her broom before the game started." Stella breathed. Sirius' fist clenched, and she put her hand over his to calm him. "But she was only a foot up, she didn't get hurt. Austin was pissed, but…she's fine. Really."

"Good. I wouldn't want my own brother's death on my hands." Sirius told her.

"You're really protective over her, aren't you?" Stella smiled.

"She reminds me so much of you." He answered.

Stella didn't know what to make of that, so she let the matter drop.

"I've got it!" A new voice shouted. Sirius and Stella spun around to see Lily coming out of the fireplace, pulling James behind her.

"Last time I checked James was a _he_." Stella corrected her.

"Not him, the date!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's the 22nd, I believe. Right, Roomie?" Sirius.

"Right indeed, Roomie!" Stella grinned back.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" James yelled, exasperated. "Let my wife-to-be finish her sentence!"

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "I've got the perfect date for our wedding!"

"Well?" Sirius asked.

"Well what?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Tell us the date already!" Stella deadpanned.

"Oh! July 11th. I think it's perfect…It's a Saturday, and the kids will be out of school, so they can come. It just has a nice ring to it all together." Lily explained.

"It is perfect." Stella smiled. "And Sabrina will be happy, she already bought her dress."

"Awh!" Lily grinned.

"We have to go spread the news; we had to come here first, of course. You guys should stop by for dinner tonight. We're ordering pizza." Said James.

"Count us in!" Stella ands Sirius said in unison.

"See you, later then!" Lily waved as they apparated out.

"Well, that was productive." Sirius said. Stella nodded.

"Did you read the paper today?" Stella overheard someone say in the office. This was her least favorite part of auror training, filing records. She preferred field work by far.

"No, what happened?" a woman asked.

"A Slytherin student from Hogwarts was killed for defying the dark lord."

Stella's heart stopped upon hearing this. She took a deep breath and stood up, running over to the man who was talking about the paper.

"What was the kid's name?" Stella demanded.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, confused.

"The student who got killed! What was his name?" she snapped. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

"I-I can't think of it off hand." He stuttered, taken aback by her threatening voice.

"Think harder." She hissed.

"Er…Black something…Romoulus…Ra..Regulus. That was it." The man recalled.

For a split second, Stella almost smiled, her heart fluttering with relief that it wasn't her brother. But it was gone as fast as it had come. It was Sirius' brother.

She sprinted down the hall and to the main office. "Have you seen Mr. Black?"

The secretary looked up quickly at the frantic voice. "Um…yes. I believe he took of a few minutes ago, he didn't even remember to check out."

Stella nodded thanks, too worried about Sirius to bother with polite words. She apparated home, relieved to see that he was there.

"Hey…I heard what happened." She said quietly, walking up behind him. Silence. "I'm so sorry, Sirius." More silence. "They're saying he defied Voldemort, you know…at least he regained his honor. That's how I would want to go."

"He finally saw sense." Sirius whispered, so low it was barely audible. "And then they killed him for it."

"I know." Stella breathed, not knowing what to say. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder; hoping actions really did speak louder than words.

"He was just a kid!" Sirius cried; his voice cracking. "I was his big brother; I was supposed to protect him!"

"There was nothing you could have done, Sirius." Stella assured him.

"I could have been there for him. You're always there for your brothers! Even when they mess up…even when they make bad choices…you don't turn your back on them. I did! It's all my fault." He ranted.

"Sirius, listen to me." She ordered. "This is not your fault. The only one at fault is the one who did that to him. You didn't do anything wrong. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself; he'd want you to avenge him."

"I will." Sirius nodded. "I swear, I will."

Stella nodded. "Me too."


	51. James and Lily's Wedding

"How many different shades of yellow are there?" Stella asked in shock. Lily had dragged her out for the bridal registry, and was looking at engraved bath towels. Lily insisted on a yellow-like shade. In front of them were 2 different color samples. Peach, crème, custard, pudding, sandal, and many more. But they all looked the same to Stella.

"Why are they all named after desserts?" Stella asked.

"That's what colors they resemble." Lily explained.

"Last time I checked, custard and pudding was the exact same thing." Stella told her.

"Fascinating." Lily murmured, mindlessly.

"So why don't they just call it cudding, then? They have to get all difficult with me, giving it two names and all, so I get all confused. And for that matter, what is the difference between soup and chowder? I mean come on, it's-"

"Stella! Will you _please _just stop talking now?" Lily sighed, exasperated.

"Fine." Stella sighed.

A moment later… "Are we done yet?"

"Yes! Stella, we are done. Since you cannot sit still for two seconds, we are done. I guess I should have just brought James after all!" Lily ranted, storming out of the store.

"I don't see why you didn't. I mean he's the one you're marrying, let him suffer this torture!" Stella told Lily.

"I'll take that into consideration." Lily chuckled. "I just really need your help with one more thing today."

"What would that be?" Stella asked.

Ten minutes later, she found herself in a big poofy wedding dress. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You're right…too much lace." Lily nodded, observing the dress her friend modeled. She had asked Stella to try on all Lily's favorite dresses so she could tell how they looked from another person's point of few. She was grateful that she and Stella were the same size.

Stella, on the other hand, was internally debating if it was easiest to drop 2 sizes or gain them, just in case Lily ever had a bizarre idea like this again.

"Just six or seven more, and then I'll relieve you of your duties. I guess I could ask James to go with me for the cake testing…" Lily smiled.

"You know, one more wedding favor wouldn't kill me!" Stella exclaimed, deciding on the gaining weight option.

"I thought you'd say that." Lily laughed.

The following week they had to go pick out flowers, which was worse than being tortured, according to Stella. Lily finally decided on white lilies, which Stella had told her to go with all along. It was the obvious choice.

The following month was the fittings, and Stella got a beautiful blue sleeveless dress that sparkled and flowed down like a river, showing off her slim figure.

Two weeks after that was the bachelor and bachelorette parties, which both got pretty wild. Sirius planned James', and Stella planned Lily's. It was a close call, but in the end, the bachelorette party proved to be even wilder than the bachelor party.

"Lily, what's the matter? You look beautiful, James is out there grinning like he just won the lottery…everything is perfect." Stella told her, as they were getting ready for the wedding.

"I know." Lily nodded, her eyes glimmering with tears. "I just wish that Tuney came…I know, it shouldn't bother me…but…I mean she's my sister! She's supposed to be there for me for stuff like this…I would have gone to hers if I was invited!"

"Awh, sweetie, I know." Stella hugged her, patting her back sympathetically. "But don't let her rain on your special day. Today is all about you, and it's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

"It is." Lily grinned.

"Good." Stella returned the smile. "Then go get em, Tiger Lily."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-" The priest was cut off as James crushed his lips onto Lily's, unable to wait another second. "Um...kiss. Well, carry on then." He chuckled.

"Sirius…are…are you crying?" Stella laughed.

"No! I just have…allergies." He said, defensively.

Stella smirked. "It's summer."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "So how was dealing with the bridal water works this morning?"

"Ugh…" Stella shook her head. "That reminds me…point me towards the bar!"

The happy couple rode off in a fancy white carriage, pulled by 2 white horses. It was a muggle princess fantasy Lily had always dreamed of for her wedding. Although James' fantasy consisted of them riding of into the sunset on his broomstick, he was more than willing to give in to whatever made Lily happy. Everyone waved goodbye as they drove away.

"Happy honeymooning!" Sirius shouted.

"Have fun making babies!" Stella giggled.


	52. The Prophecy

Jason, now graduated from Hogwarts, was still living in his old house. He liked it there, and decided against moving into a flat. He was now dating Chloe Hemsworth, a pureblood with curly, ash blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Stella didn't particularly like the girl and her stuck up attitude, but she still allowed her brother to bring her over for dinner occasionally.

Nicky was getting closer to Angelina, but with a guarded heart. He didn't want to get too close yet, fearing he would lose her.

Dominic was still dating around, and Bella and Austin were going strong. They continued their best friend relationship, and kept the couples stuff to a minimum, mostly for Adam's sake. They didn't want him to feel like a third wheel. Sabrina had a few hogsmeade invitations, but she always turned them down, until a cute Gryffindor fourth year, Tyler Davis, asked her out. She couldn't refuse.

A year and a half later, Stella, James, and Sirius had completed their training, and were officially aurors. Lily had a medical degree, and became a healer at St. Mungo's hospital. Remus had just finished writing his first book, and was looking into getting it published. They hadn't heard much from Peter lately, he had been distant for the passed few years. But he popped in occasionally to catch up.

Frank and Alice got married over the holidays, after Lily and James. Their wedding was considerably smaller, but it was a fun time. Frank worked for the ministry of magic, while Alice became a healer, along with Lily.

All eight of them were still active members of the order of the phoenix, and attended meetings with Dumbledore whenever summoned.

One chilly December day, Lily popped into shell cottage for lunch.

"Hey, Stell." She greeted, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Lilykins. Care for a muffin?" Stella asked, pulling a fresh baked tray of banana nut muffins out of the oven.

"I would, thank you." Lily smiled, accepting the muffin and taking a bite. "Where's Sirius?"

"Working. I had the day off." Stella told her.

Lily nodded. "Same."

"Where's your hubby?" asked Stella.

"He has work today; he's on the same schedule as Sirius." Lily reminded her.

"I know." Stella replied. "I just like referring to James as your hubby. It sounds so silly!"

"Oh, believe me, I know. He went from the arrogant toe rag git to my dearly beloved husband in the course of 3 years!" Lily laughed.

"Anything's possible." Stella winked.

"Even a hubby for you?" asked Lily, smiling.

Stella shot her a look of horror and disgust. "Anything but that!"

All of the sudden, Lily felt her muffin coming back up and darted to the bathroom.

"Lily!" Stella call, concerned, as she ran after her.

Lily fell to her knees in front of the toilet and started puking the moment she hit the ground.

"Oh." Stella said, taking a step back as she reached the bathroom. She was a very sympathetic vomiter, and felt no desire to cause more of a mess then there already was. "You okay, Lils?"

"I think…" Lily choked, trying to clear her throat. "I got food poisoning."

"Hey, I am not a bad cook! Those muffins were perfectly fine!" Stella defended.

"No, it's not you. I was sick before I came here, too." Lily told her, wiping of her mouth and getting to her feet, after flushing the loo.

"Lily…you and James don't use protection potion, do you?" Stella asked.

"What?" she asked; caught off guard. "No…not recently…why?"

"I think there's a chance you may be pregnant." Stella told her.

"You're kidding." Lily stated.

"No…I know a charm to see if you are or not, want me to try it?" asked Stella.

Lily nodded. "Why is it that you know these things and I don't? I'm the healer here."

"Because I have five younger sibling and I know how these things go. You, on the other hand are a 20 year old youngest child who knows nothing about babies." Stella explained.

"But your mom was muggle…so how did you learn the charm?" Lily inquired.

"Oh..I- um…read it in a book, actually."

"A book?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, a book." Stella rolled her eyes.

"When did you ever read a book?" Lily asked.

"I read a pregnancy book in fifth year, I found it in the restricted section of the library." Stella admitted.

"Why were you looking for a pregnancy book in the first place?"

Stella narrowed her eyes. "Why do you think?"

"Oh, my Godric!" Lily gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Stella, you didn't!"

"Oh, no. Of course not! I would never even consider an abortion. It turned out to just be a false alarm, It was just a little scare." Stella explained.

Lily nodded. "I can imagine."

"Okay, so I'll do the spell, and silver light will spin around your belly. If it turns gold, your pregnant, if it turns white, you're not. Ready?" Stella asked.

Lily nodded, and Stella did the charm. The silver ring looped around for a minute, then settled into a bright shade of gold.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily gasped. "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratrulations!" Stella grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you! I have to tell James… I have to tell James! I'll see you later, Stella! Thanks for everything!"

"No prob-"

Stella was cut off as Dumbledore's patronus soared through the room, stopping in front of them. Then, it spoke in his voice.

"_Meeting in 5 minutes."_

It was gone as fast as it had come. Stella and Lily exchanged a look, and made their way over to Stella's fire place. Stella grabbed a handful of flu-powder and threw it to the ground as they went inside. "Dumbledore's office!"

As they stepped out of the fireplace, they saw that most people were already there. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, James, Sirius, Frank and were just waiting on Peter.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"I just received some important news I have to share with you." Dumbledore announced.

"What a coincidence." Stella laughed, shooting Lily a wink.

James looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Peter interrupted, stumbling in.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Pettigrew. Now we can begin. I've just been informed of a prophecy involving he who must not be named." Dumbledore told them.

"Let's hear it, then." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Apparently a child will be born this July, that could be the chosen one."

"Chosen one?" James asked.

"The one who will restore peace to the wizarding world, and defeat the dark lord." The headmaster explained.

"Brilliant!" Stella grinned.

"Not quite, Miss Pierce." Albus sighed. "It's not said whether or not they will succeed, it's only a possibility. The prophecy is, neither can live while the other survives."

"What!" Alice gasped.

"What is that supposed to mean? If the chosen one can't defeat him, he dies?" Lily cried.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dumbledore sighed.

"Do you have any idea who the chosen one could be?" Remus asked.

"Not yet." Albus told them.

"I do." Lily and Alice said in unison.

"What?" Stella gasped, looking at Alice in shock.

"My wife is pregnant." Frank announced, wrapping his arms around Alice.

"Congratulations, mate!" James exclaimed, grinning.

"You too, Prongsie!" Stella smirked, giving James a pat on the back.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Your wife is pregnant, too." Lily whispered.

"I…I'm gonna be a dad?" James choked out.

Lily nodded, tears in her eyes.

"YES!" James shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

"You're happy?" Lily asked, astonished.

"Why wouldn't I be?" James asked, still grinning ear to ear. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"Oh." Lily said quietly.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked, concerned.

"Well I was…until I just heard about this prophecy." Lily told him.

"Oh…" James breathed. "Right."

"Congrat's, Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling James into a man hug.

"It seems to be baby season." Albus chuckled.

Sirius eyed Stella wearily.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye, and tried to ignore him. When he didn't stop, she got frustrated. "What?!"

"You're not…you know…knocked up…are you?" he asked.

She back handed him in the arm. "No!"

He raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! Just checking!"

"How far along are you both?" asked Albus.

Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, I just found out." Lily told him.

"Same." Said Alice. "We haven't had the chance to schedule a healer appointment."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "Let's wait it out and see. If either of the due dates happen to fall in July, we'll have to set up extra protection for your family. That will be all for today, thank you."

"Want to go out to dinner to celebrate? My treat." Sirius offered.

"Wish we could, but we're having dinner at Frank's parent's house to tell them the news. We'll make plans soon, though. Congratulations, guys!" Said Alice.

"You too!" Lily hugged her, and said goodbye.

"I can't make it either, I have to meet with that publisher again to discuss the cover for my book. I'll stop by tomorrow, though. Congratulations, you two. The baby couldn't have gotten a better family." Said Remus.

"Thanks, mate." James clapped him on the back.

"I can't make it either…sorry. Good luck with the baby…bye!" Peter said, scurrying into the fireplace.

"Alighty then…" Stella murmured.

"We'll be there." Said Lily.

"We have to get back to work…ready Daddy?" asked Sirius.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." James beamed, apparating away with Sirius.

"I'm going to go tell my parents the news, want to come?" Lily asked Stella.

"Thanks," Stella replied. "But I'm gonna go look for the kids. Give them a little scare letting them know I can pop in at any minute."

"Have fun with that." Lily laughed.


	53. Passing Down the Legend

"Stella? Is that you?" someone called from down the hall. Stella spun around to see Nicky and a dark haired Ravenclaw girl that resembled Lola, walking towards her. She did sort of stand out in her Chudley Cannons t-shirt and jeans, since mostly everyone in Hogwarts had on robes.

"Hey, Slick Nick! What's up?" She asked, grinning.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nicky chuckled.

Stella shrugged. "Just figured I'd drop by and say hello, catch Dom in the broom closet again. You have to admit, his face was priceless."

"It was!" Nicky grinned at the memory. "Oh, this is my friend, Angelina. She's headgirl, and top of her class. Angie, this is my oldest sister, Stella."

"Pleasure to meet you." Stella said, hugging Angie after her brother.

"You too!" Angie said politely. "Nicky's told me so much about you."

"All good, I hope." Stella said, playfully narrowing her eyes at Nicky.

Angelina laughed, nodded. "You can count on that."

"Good!" Stella smiled.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we've got to get to class." Nicky frowned.

"That's alright, but any idea where the kids are?" she asked.

"Dom should be on the pitch, it's his free period so he usually practices. Bella has potions, and Bina's in charms." Nicky told her.

"Thanks, love!" Said Stella.

"It was nice meeting you!" Angie told her.

"You too." Stella smiled, heading off to the locker rooms for a spare broom.

Stella made her way into the potions class room, where Professor Slughorn was teaching.

"Hey, Prof! Did ya miss me?" Stella grinned.

"Stella! How nice of you to stop by! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"The pleasure is all mine." She told him. "But I'm here on errand for Dumbledore, he needs to see my sister in his office."

"Very well, dear. Miss Pierce, you are excused." Said Slughorn.

"Thank you." Stella smiled, leading Bella out of the room.

"It was great to see you again, drop by anytime." Slughorn told her.

"You too, and I'll take you up on that!"

"So what are you doing here?" Bella asked as they made their way out of earshot.

"Just dropping by to say hello, but I have a surprise for you."

"What might that be?" Bella inquired.

"Remember my special map?" Stella asked.

Bella nodded. "Of course, it's only like the awesomest thing ever. Well, after James' cloak."

"Yeah," Stella laughed, pulling the parchment out of her pocket. "I don't really have much use for it anymore, so we agreed you could have it."

Bella's eyes lit up as Stella handed the map over. "Really? Why me?"

"You and the twins are the new mischief makers in this school, and we couldn't have picked better people to carry on the legend." Stella smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Bella hugged her. "This is gonna work wonders for us."

"No problem. Still know how to work it?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and then mischief managed."

"Brilliant. I've got to go now, write if you need anything. Give Dom and Bina my love!" Stella told her.

"Will do." Bella promised, eyes still glued on the map, amazed.


	54. Possibilities

"Honey, I'm home!" Sirius called upon apparating in from work. Stella was in the bathroom fixing her earrings and getting ready for dinner.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Work was work…no action today what-so-ever. They let Prongs go home 2 hours ago!" he told her.

"Glad I didn't miss anything, then." Stella smiled, making her way into the living room.

"Whoah." Sirius' jaw dropped when he caught side of his roommate. She had on a little black dress, high heels, and jewelry. She looked stunning, but Stella Pierce did _not_ just put on dresses for no reason. There had to be some kind of occasion. "You look..um..wow..uh…"

"Why don't you get dressed while you try to come up with a proper adjective? Lily made reservation at a fancy muggle restaurant for dinner. We're meeting them in fifteen minutes." She told him, smirking.

Sirus nodded. He wandered aimlessly into his room and skimmed his wardrobe. Not being able to find anything too dressy, he settled on the light blue tux he had bought for James' wedding. However he never got a chance to wear it, because Stella rented him a black one for the occasion.

"Oh, and I've laid out clothes for you on your bed!" Stella called. "I don't want you showing up in that atrocious blue tux you fancy so much…"

Sirius chuckled as he turned to his bed and found black dress pants and a black buttoned down shirt with a red tie. "Thanks!"

"What would you do without me?" Stella laughed.

"I would wear the suit that's just been dying to make it out of my closet." Sirius smirked.

Stella wacked him playfully on the arm, grinning. "Git."

"Shall we go now, Miss Pierce?" he asked, lopping his arm to escort her.

She laced her arm through his and smiled. "We shall, Mr. Black."

And they apparated out to meet their best mates.

"Sirius Orion Potter. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion!" James whisper-yelled at Sirius. "His name is James Junior."

"That's a horrible name. Surely he's rather be named after his charming uncle."

"What if it's a girl?" Lily asked.

"Nonsense!" Sirius waved her off.

Lily sighed as the boys got back into their debate over the baby's name.

"Something wrong?" asked Stella.

"Just nervous over the whole Prophecy thing we heard today." Lily breathed. "It's been pretty nerve wracking."

"Don't sweat it, Lils. They could be talking about any kid out there, you know." Stella assured her.

"I know," Lily nodded. "But it's our luck that it'll be ours."

"It's good luck, then." Stella smiled. "I'd be honored if my kid was savior of the wizarding world."

"But it's only a baby, Stella. How can Dumbledore expect it to stand a chance against you-know-who?" Lily whispered, her voice full of concern.

"If it is your baby, I have full confidence that Moldy won't stand a chance. This is Prongs Junior, after all. I mean look how many sticky situations he made it out of." Stella reminded her.

"And not a hair out of place!" James bragged, jumping in to the conversation.

The girls rolled their eyes, and Sirius laughed, "That's cause they're all already out of place!"

James gasped, feigning hurt as his hand jumped to his hair to further mess it up. A nervous habit he picked up in Hogwarts whenever Lily was around. He was getting better with it, but occasionally she still made him nervous. It was the most adorable thing, now that she was on board with it.

"That was fun." Sirius commented as he and Stella got home.

"Oh, yes. I especially enjoyed the look on the waiters face as you and James decided to see who could fling the dessert the farthest." Stella chuckled.

"I won that, by the way." He told her.

"Sure you did." Stella rolled her eyes.

He gasped, "I did!"

"If I remember correctly, yours was intercepted by that old lady's face. Only Prong's made it across the room."

"Yeah, but I got bonus points for hitting the old bird lady with mine!"

"Bird lady?"

"She had on a hat with a fake bird attached to it."

"Oh. How strange."

"I'll never understand muggles…"

"Don't worry; they're not all like that." Stella chuckled, a sad smile creeping onto her face as she remembered her mother.

Sirius noticed, and tried to distract her. "You did good comforting Lily, earlier. She definitely loosened up."

"You think?" Stella asked. "That's good, cause I'm usually horrible with that sort of thing. I was just being honest though, I think if any kid stops Voldy Moldy, it would be theirs."

"And why's that?" he asked.

Stella shrugged. "I don't know. They're just the perfect couple. I'm sure they'd be perfect parents, and have perfect kids."

"What about us?"

Stella cocked an eyebrow. "What about us?"

"Do you think we'd be perfect parents?" Sirius asked.

"You mean like the rest of us? I'm sure Remus would-"

"Moony doesn't want kids." He reminded her.

"Oh, right. Peter…well…"

"Peter's Peter."

Stella laughed. "Exactly."

"That leaves you and me." He said.

Stella pondered the thought for a minute. "Yeah, I think we'd be great parents."

"Me too." Sirius nodded.

"But I don't want kids yet, anyway." Said Stella.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Well for one thing, there's work…"

"Excuse."

"It's true! And I'm responsible for the kids until Sabrina graduates-"

"Excuse."

"What?" Stella asked.

"They're just excuses."

"Fine." Stella breathed. "I just don't think _now_ is the best time to be bringing a baby into this world."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"We're in the middle of a war. When I have kids, I want them to be in a world where they can be happy and safe without having to look over their shoulder constantly." She explained.

Sirius nodded. "Me too. But we're working on a world like that."

"That we are." She smiled. "I'm gonna turn in, we have to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Me too, goodnight, Miss Pierce." Sirius said formally, with a theatrical bow.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Black." Stella giggled, throwing in a curtsey for good measure.

She went to bed thinking about the world, her brothers and sisters, James and Lily's baby, and the possibility of having her own some day…


	55. It Could Be the Only Time

Two months later, it was Stella's 20th birthday. She was in the bathroom, staring at the gold ring around her stomach in shock. She couldn't be. _But I am,_ she told herself.

Pregnant. The word had been taunting her all morning. Ever since James and Lily stopped by to drop off her favorite breakfast, pancakes and sausage, and the smell made her sick. Literally.

Now Stella was never one for a weak stomach. She was the girl who could drink her weight in firewhiskey, and not get sick. Or take in the goriest of scenes without feeling in the world. But upon smelling her breakfast today, she just lost it.

_How did this happen?_ She wondered. Didn't she always cast protection charms before she went out for a night at the bar?

Then it hit her. There was one time she didn't bother to use one. She wasn't going to the bar to meet anybody. She was going with a friend. A friend she would never sleep with. A friend she _did _sleep with. A friend named Sirius Black.

_*__Flashback__*_

_Stella blinked her eyes, seeing that she was in her room. She closed them again, still half asleep. A pounding headache told her she had a few too many drinks last night, and she tried to remember what happened. Considering she was at home, it couldn't have been anything too bad._

_That's when she heard breathing. Not her own, it was too heavy to be hers. She also noticed the bed seemed warmer then usual, and she realized she wasn't the only one in her bed._

_She began to panick…Stella never brought people home with her, it was a rule she had made for herself and Sirius. She was afraid to look at the person beside her…how was she going to get rid of him?_

_Stella took a deep breath, and peeked over to see her roommate passed out beside her._

_She smiled with relief. It was only Sirius, thank Merlin. But why was he in her bed? Was he too drunk last night to find his own? Another look at him made a shocking realization hit her. He wasn't wearing any clothes. The worst part…neither was she._

_Stella's eyes widened in horror at the heap of clothes on her floor. Being the observant Auror she was, she took notice that Sirius clothes were on the bottom. Hers were on top, then his underwear, then hers. Meaning they got undressed together. Meaning they saw each other…naked. Which most likely meant that wasn't all that happened._

_She felt Sirius stretch from beside her, and he yawned, waking up._

"_Godric help me…" Stella sighed._

_*__End of Flashback__*_

As the gold ring faded, Stella apparated outside, to the front of her house, and walked down the beach to the waterfront.

There was a pile of boulders that led from the sand to the shallow water, that's where she liked to sit and think. So she climbed her way up, sat down, and gazed out into the ocean.

The sound the waves made as they crashed into the lower rocks calmed her. This was her happy place. It reminded her of the beach her mom used to take her too when she was little, and it made her feel safe.

"Hey, birthday girl." Sirius said, popping up beside her out of the blue. She wasn't started, though. She was used to it. "Mind some company?"

Lost in thought, Stella didn't reply right away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said; her voice blank of emotion. It was the first time she said it out loud. Part of her was terrified, and didn't want to bring a sweet innocent child into this dark world. Not until the war was over. But the other part was bursting with joy, that was the maternal part that had wanted to be a mother ever since she was a little girl, playing with her dolls.

Sirius' jaw dropped, and his eyes were wide. "Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?" she snapped. _Hormones._

"Who's the father?" he whispered.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Take a guess."

"Um…"

"You, you bloody wanker!" Stella actually had to laugh at his dumbfounded expression.

"Me?" he asked, for confirmation.

Stella nodded. "Yes, you."

"But we only-"

"One time, I know, Sirius! But that's all it takes."

"This is amazing."

"What?" Stella gasped, shocked.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Sirius exclaimed, beaming.

"You're actually _happy_ about this?" Stella was shocked. She never pegged Sirius for the proud father-to-be. He always seemed like the bachelor type.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"It's just…not the best time." Stella admitted.

"For all we know, it could be the only time. Are you happy?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, it's just-"

"Are you happy?" he asked again.

Stella sighed. "Yes."

"Then that's all the matters." He grinned, adding, "We're gonna have a baby."

"I know." Stella smiled, feeling much lighter hearted about the idea now.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Sirius exclaimed. "Say it with me!"

Stella shrugged. If you can't beat em, join em! "We're gonna have a baby! We're gonna have a baby!"

They chanted the silly song again and again, jumping up and down like five year olds.


	56. Stella's Glow

Sirius and James had the day off, so he switched work schedules with Stella so she didn't have to work on her birthday. Before he left, they agreed that Sirius would tell James and Peter the news, and Stella could tell Lily and Remus.

So the minute Sirius was gone, Stella apparated to the Potter's flat.

Instead of Lily, she found James reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Where's Lily?" Stella asked, stealing a muffin off the counter.

"No Hello? It's nice to see you, too." Said James.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Hey, Prongs."

"Hello, Stella. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You can tell me where your lovely wife is."

"Why?" James questioned.

Stella tapped her foot impatiently. "_Because_ I need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"It's none of your business." Stella snapped, getting frustrated.

"Oh, well Lily and I are a team now. If you tell her something, you have to tell me too." James insisted.

"I wonder how Lily would feel about that." Stella threatened, making James tense.

"Oh, just tell me already!"

"No." Stella said.

"Is it a secret?" James asked.

"For the time being."

"How much time?"

"You'll find out today. But I'm not allowed to tell you."

"How come?"

"Sirius wants too."

"You're getting married!"

"No!"

"Eloping, then?"

"Of course not!"

"I better be invited." James told her.

"Nobody's getting married!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Stella sighed, exasperated. "James, will you please tell me where Lily is?"

"Only if you tell me the secret." James said.

"Fine!" She yelled. "I'm pregnant, alright?!"

James jaw dropped.

"You'll catch flies." Stella said, pushing his jaw up after a moment of silence.

"Congratulations!" James grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks. Now will you tell me where Lily is?"

"Only if you tell me who the father is. It's Sirius, isn't it?" asked James.

"Yes."

"I knew it!" James fist pumped.

"You did not just-"

"Yes, I did. So when are you getting married?"

"Um, we're not." Stella told him.

"What?" James gasped.

"We're not together, James. It was just a one night thing."

"But you're going to have a baby together!"

"So? It won't change anything between us. We'll just be…friends with a baby." Stella explained.

"Yeah, okay." James laughed.

"What? It's true!"

"If you say so…" James trailed off, smirking.

"Oh, just tell me where Lily is!"

"Oh, right. She's at the library down the street looking for pregnancy books. You should have her loan them to you."

"Shut up!"

"Bye, mommy!" James teased.

Stella flipped him off as she apparated out of there.

Lily was in the library, skimming through _Pregnancy for Dummies: Witches Edition_.

"I'd hardly consider you a dummy." Someone giggled from behind her.

Lily spun around. "Stella!"

"Hello, Mommy-to-be!" She greeted, hugging the red-haired witch. Lily was 4 months along, and her bump was just coming in, but still small enough to conceal with baggy clothes.

"What brings you here?" Lila asked.

Stella shrugged. "Nothing much, just wanted to inform you that-"

"You're pregnant!" Lily shrieked in excitement.

Stella's jaw dropped. "How the bloody hell did you know that?"

"Well-"

"Am I fat?"

"No, but-"

"James told you, didn't he?"

"Of course no-"

"Oh, right. He couldn't have possibly beaten me here. It was Sirius then!"

"Why am I finding this out after James and Sirius?" Lily asked, offended.

"I figured as the father, Padfoot had a right to know first. As for Prongs, I had to tell him to find out where you were. But I wanted to tell you first!"

"Oh, I see." Lily nodded.

"So how did you know?" Stella inquired.

"Oh! You're absolutely glowing, Stella!" Lily told her.

"Really?" Stella beamed.

Lily nodded. "Definitely. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! We're going to be baby buddies!"

"I'm sure they'll be the best of friends."

"Mini-Marauders!"

"Oh Godric help me." Lily laughed.


	57. Telling the Kids

"You told James?!" Sirius hollered.

"He forced it out of me." Stella shrugged.

"And how exactly did he do that?" Sirius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He just got on my nerves."

"I'll have to get notes from him, then." Sirius chuckled.

"I doubt that'll be necessary." Said Stella.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Stella sighed, shaking her head. "It just seems like I've been getting annoyed easier lately."

"That probably has something to do with the baby." Sirius told her.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot he was muggle."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Sherlock Holmes was from a fictional book series. He was a detective, who solved mysteries and stuff. He was really smart." Stella explained.

"Oh…so why did you use it in the context that I'm not smart?" Sirius asked.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me I have to explained sarcasm to you."

"Oh! Gotcha." Sirius nodded.

"I'm gonna go write to the kids and tell them the news." Stella said,

"I guess I better go tell Peter and Remus, before you beat me to that, too." Sirius said, still a bit bitter.

"Have fun with that!" Stella waved him off.

Two days later, Stella received a reply in the mail. The night before, Jason had come over for dinner to congratulate his sister.

_Dear Stella,_

_First of all, congratulations! I'm so excited that I'm going to be an aunt! Nicky, Dom, and Bella send their congrats as well. Do you know the sex yet? Or is it too soon? How far along are you? Have you had your first healer appointment yet? If not, you should get right on that. I hear it's important, especially in the first few months of pregnancy._

_When are you planning on going on maternity leave? The sooner the better, you certainly can't do any field work in your position. Things are good here; I've been getting closer to a Gryffindor in Bella's year, Scott Sullivan. He has dark brown hair, and the most gorgeous blue eyes. I think I'm getting a little crush. Ha ha! _

_Write back soon, and be sure to keep me posted on my little niece or nephew! _

_Love, Sabrina xoxoxo_

"What are you up too?" Sirius asked as he saw Stella in the kitchen.

"Just writing my sister back. She reminded me I have take leave from work, and make a healer appointment, so I'll probably get those things taken care of today." Stella told him.

"Why don't you quit?" he asked.

"I don't want to quit for good, just till the baby's born." Stella told him.

"But what about after that? Who will look after the baby?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I don't trust day care centers, especially not at times like this. I guess your right, I will have to take off a little longer than I expected." Stella told him.

"I think it's a good idea." Sirius told her.

"But what about the money? Don't we need-"

"Don't worry about the money; you know I have it covered." Sirius said.

"I feel guilty though, relying on you to pay for everything. It's not fair."

"It's my baby, too, you know. I want to help in any way I can. Plus, we all know you have everything else covered. It's the least I can do." Sirius insisted.

"If you say so." Stella shrugged.

So that day, Stella quit her job, made a healer appointment, took a nice relaxing bubble bath, and had a much needed nap. It was great to just kick back and relax after taking care of business.


	58. Baby Names

A month later, they found out Stella's baby was perfectly healthy, and Lily was expecting a healthy baby boy in 4 short months.

The bad news was that Dumbledore got news on the prophecy, and the chosen one was specified to be a boy. Alice and Frank were also having a baby boy, due 2 weeks before James and Lily's baby.

"So, have you got any names picked out?" Stella asked Lily as they were having a picnic on the beach. James and Sirius were having a sword fight with their French fries.

"James Junior!" James interrupted.

Lily scoffed. "I wouldn't wanna risk having a miniature you running around."

"Hah! Prongs, you got schooled. Lily-flower would obviously rather have a baby Sirius." Sirius laughed.

"As if, Padfoot!"

"If as, Prongs!"

"What does that even mean?"

"What do _you_ even mean?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Lily, do you really want your precious son named after your clueless husband?" Sirius asked. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius cut her off. "I think not!"

"He's my son, and I say James Junior!"

"He's my nephew, and I say Padfoot Junior!"

"I like Harry." Lily said, out of nowhere.

Stella smiled. "Harry it is then."

"Harry James Potter." Lily decided, grinning.

"I like that." James nodded.

Sirius even agreed. "Me too."

Later that night, when they got home, Sirus had a good question.

"So…what names do you like for our baby?"

"What?" Stella asked, caught off guard.

"When we were kids, you said you had your kid's names picked out forever. What were they?" he asked.

"I've always like Ava for a girl. Ava Victoire." Stella told him.

"I like that." He nodded. "The middle name's French?"

"Yeah," Stella told him. "My mom was half French. She taught me it when I was really young, I've been fascinated with the language ever since."

"Ava Victoire it is, then." He decided. "And for a boy?"

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it." Stella told him.

"Why? I wanna know. What's your favorite boy name?"

"You wouldn't like it."

"Tell me."

"It's not gonna work."

"Just say it."

"James."

"I wanna know- wait, what?"

"I like the name James."

"James?"

"Yes, it's my favorite name for a boy."

"James as in…Prongs?"

"Not exactly…I loved the name years before I met him. I was only 5 or 6 when I picked it out." She explained.

"Oh." He nodded. "That's better, I suppose. What other names do you like?"

"Well I've always wanted Joseph for a middle name." She said. "As for first names, I like Daniel, and Michael…umm, Jesse. And Jake. I really like Jake."

"Me too. Jake Joseph Black. It has a nice ring to it." Sirius told her.

"I agree. But Jake Regulus Black sounds nice, too." She offered.

"No," Sirius shook his head with a sad smile. "Thanks, I know what you're trying to do. And it means a lot, but I'd really rather not be reminded of it. I like Jake Joseph."

Stella smiled, understanding. "Okay."

"So Ava Victoire or Jake Joseph. Which one do you think we'll get to use?" Sirius asked.

Stella the thought for a moment and then decided. "Ava."

"Really? I was thinking Jake." Sirius commented.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then."

"I guess so." He nodded.

"How bout a little wager to make things a bit more interesting?" Stella proposed.

"You mean like a bet? How bout 10 galleons?" asked Sirius.

Stella shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of the winner get's to pick the nursery theme."

"Oh, you're on!"


	59. Revenge is Sweet

It was the beginning of June, and Stella was 4 months along with a tiny baby bump. She was only 2 weeks away from finding out the sex of her baby, who was due in October.

Lily, on the other hand, was almost 7 months pregnant, with a bump the size a watermelon. Harry with a big strong baby, and a hell of a kicker, too.

Today, while the men were at work, Stella went over to Lily's flat to help her get the nursery in order.

"I'm shocked we aren't coloring the walls red and yellow." Stella chuckled as she charmed the room a light blue shade.

"If James had it his way, we would be." Lily laughed. "I like blue though, it's simple."

"Me too, it's my favorite color." Stella told her.

"I know. Now we need to work on the closet. These shelves look like hell to assemble; I guess I should have made James do them before he left for work." Lily sighed.

"No sweat, I'll just charm-"

"No!" Lily stopped Stella, pushing her wand down. "I don't trust magic with these. I need to make sure they're done just right."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Turns out, Lily wasn't kidding. An hour later, Stella had the closet fully assembled and within another 2 she and Lily managed to organize and hang up all of baby Harry's clothes.

It took 3 hours of hard work to perfect the closet. But it only took 3 seconds for Lily to trip and fall into it, bringing everything down to the ground with her.

"Lils?" Stella yelled from the bathroom, concerned over the racket.

"Uh, yeah?" Lily called back.

"What was that?"

"Oh, that was just…um, nothing." Lily lied, panicking. All of Stella's hard work, down the drain. Just like that. She apparated out of there, just in time to hear Stella scream her name. She sounded furious, making Lily a little weary to go back home.

Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was at the park she used to come too as a little girl; where she and Tuney would play on the swings. Back when Tuney didn't hate her and call her a freak. Where she met Severus Snape, befriended him, and found out she was special.

Lily hung out there for a half an hour or so, before apparating back outside of her flat. Stella was supposed to be meeting Sirius for lunch, so the coast should be clear by now.

Lily opened the door slowly and carefully, her wand in hand, and a body bind curse on her tongue. The lights were out, giving the flat a vacant appearance, but with Stella, you never know. It could all just be a trick. Lily wouldn't put it past her to do something as devious as waiting till her first sign of weakness to pounce on her, if she wanted revenge.

She carefully scanned the room, bracing herself for Stella to jump out from behind something and hex her. Or maybe she hired an assassin to come and do the job for her, that way she could use Sirius as her alibi! But no…she wouldn't do something like that. Not to a pregnant woman!

After 15 minutes of searching every dark corner of the flat, the shower twice, and seeing that her bedroom was untouched, she figured it was safe to assume that Stella was gone, and just waiting for the perfect revenge.

Lily stomach growled just then, making her jump. She shook her head, laughing at how she had startled herself. She tip-toed her way into the kitchen, checking behind her every few steps, just to be safe. You can never be too cautious with a ticked off Stella on the loose. Especially not a hormonal pregnant one.

She made it over to the fridge in one piece, and smiled, knowing she had a fresh supply of cinnamon buns calling her name.

Just then, right when her hand touched the refrigerator door, the phone rang, and she cursed under her breath. Why did she have to insist on making James carry a muggle cell phone at work so they could keep in touch at all times? She walked over to the phone, grumbling every step. Why, oh why must the fates think it would be funny to have her husband call her right when she was about to satiate her hunger? How cruel. She grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear.

"What?" She snapped harshly.

"Um, Lily?" James asked, confused.

"Yes, James?"

He seemed to relax since her voice got a bit more pleasant. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Today has been…eventful." She grumbled, failing to keep the whine out of her voice.

James chuckled. "What was so eventful?"

"Oh, the usual. Just making Stella do hard manual labor for our son's closet for 3 hours, then destroying it in 3 seconds. No big."

"And what happened after that?"

Lily explained. "Well, I was very nearly attacked by Stella when she saw what happened, but I made it out just in time."

"And how did you manage to do that?" James laughed.

"I got a head start apparating while she was in the bathroom." Lily smiled, proud of herself.

"Nice!" said James. "Um, there was actually something I wanted to ask you when I called."

"Sure, and what was that?" Lily asked, heading back over to the fridge. She felt like this phone call was going to take a while, so why starve in the process?

"Well I was just thinking…" James' voice was strangled, and he trailed off.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, opening the refrigerator door, and then her world came crashing down. All conversation was drowned out, and she nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Oh my Godric." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"Wait, what?" James asked, confused.

"Oh my Godric!" Lils shrieked.

"What's wrong?" James asked, she could hear the worry laced in his tone.

"She took them, James! She took them!" She was so close to crying that it was hilarious, but Stella had planned her revenge well.

"Who took what?"

"Stella took…she took…"

"What? What did she take?"

"The cinnamon buns!" Lily howled. There was pause on the end of the line, and when James finally spoke, he sounded amused.

"That's it? That's what all of this was about?"

"Of course not, James! Not only did she take the cinnamon buns, she took everything that contains sugar, the only thing that sustains me!" It was true, there wasn't any mountain dew, cookies, peppermint patties, or anything! Just water. Blah. How the hell is water supposed to satisfy a very pregnant woman?

"Did you check the cabinets?" He asked, and she could've kissed him. She ran over to the cabinets, praying for a miracle. She swung open the doors, and was met with a depressing sight. It was vacant of cookies, cupcakes, goldfish, cheese itz, and anything that was delicious. There was a note though, she picked it up. Damn, Stella was good.

"Is there anything left in the cabinets, Lilykins?" James asked, and she groaned.

"Nothing that can be deemed edible, just a note from Stell."

"What does it say?"

"Payback is a bitch, Lils. Love Stella." Lily whined, "This just isn't fair!"

"I think I can solve this problem, I'll be home in a few minutes."

James apparated home 10 minutes later, his arm filled with bags of sweets and junk food.

"Oh, thank merlin! James, you're an angel of mercy!" Lily exclaimed over dramatically, hugging her husband, who laughed at her theatrics.

"Baby mama! I'm home!" Sirius announced as he popped in from work.

"Kitchen!" Stella called back.

He walked in and gasped, eyes wide in amusement.

Their whole kitchen table was full of sweets, cinnamon buns, cookies, muffins, doughnuts, candy, and much more, while the counters consisted of chip varietys, pretzels, crackers, cheese itz, goldfish, and combos.

"Wow. What's all this?" he asked.

Stella shrugged. "Just a little something from Lily to make up for my troubles."

"Oh?" he chuckled.

Stella shrugged. "What can I say? Revenge is sweet."

"What do we do with all of it?" asked Sirius.

Stella grinned, picking up a cinnamon bun. "Tonight, we dine like kings!"

"It's certainly a feast fit for kings." Sirius agreed, digging into the cookies.


	60. You Gotta Watch the Quiet Ones

"You have got to be kidding me." Sirius said, eyeing the bubble-gum pink walls of his bedroom. Stella agreed to let Sirius move into her room with her, so Ava could have the second biggest room, and she wouldn't have to make her sister's share.

"I won the bet, so I don't want to hear any crap from you. We're having a little girl, and little girls like pink." Stella told him.

"You don't." he pointed out.

"How do you know I didn't like it as a kid?" Stella asked, arms crossed.

He smirked, "Because your brothers told me you refused to wear anything pink or purple, and that you liked green and blue."

"Damn it." Stella cursed under her breath. "Well any other girls like pink."

"Bella doesn't." he argued.

"Sabrina does." Stella defended.

"Two out of the 3 sisters despise pink." Said Sirius.

"Will you stop bringing my tomboyish family into this? If Ava doesn't like it, we can always change it." Stella told him.

"Fine." Sirius gave in. "What are those shelves for?"

"Dolls, and stuffed animals and things."

"We could always hang up my quidditch cards, she could borrow them." Sirius offered.

Stella just stared at him. "Let's not and say we did."

"Let's do and say we didn't." Sirius turned it around.

"Girls don't like quidditch cards, they like dolls." Stella told him.

"You like quidditch." He pointed.

"So? I don't like the cards, I just like to play. We don't know if she'll even like quidditch." She said.

"Can you imagine any child of ours not liking qudditch?" Sirius asked.

"No," she told him honestly. "But If I were you, I wouldn't jinx it."

"I like the lion." Sirius commented as she arranged the stuffed animals.

"Me too," she told him. "It reminds me of Gryffindor."

"Think she'll be sorted there?" he asked.

Stella grinned. "Without a doubt."

"So did you want to ask me?" Lily asked.

"Oh! I wanted to talk to you about the Godparents." James told her.

"I'd like to have Stella, as Godmother." Said Lily.

"I know you don't think he's the most responsible role model, but-"

"Its okay, James." Lily laughed. "I want you to ask Sirius."

"Thank you." James grinned. "It would mean a lot to him."

"Let's go spread the good news then." Lily said, making her way over to the fireplace. Being 8 months pregnant, she could no longer apparate.

"Wow, you look ready to pop!" Stella remarked as James and Lily walked out of her fireplace.

"Thanks, Stella. You always know exactly how to make a girl feel good about herself." Lily laughed.

"Oh, come on, Lils! You should feel good, the bump is the new black. Just look how I'm rocking it." Stella said, showing off her little bump through her tight grey tank top. "Baby got front!"

Everybody burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Sirius asked, after they all caught their breath.

"Oh, right! Do you want to tell them?" Lily asked her husband.

"You can, if you want to." James offered.

"No, you do it, I insist."

"You tell them, Lily. I don't mind, really."

"Somebody tell them already!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Preferably before they puke over this little love fest." Stella added.

"Oh, sorry." Lily said, blushing.

"We'll tell them together." James improvised.

"Okay, one." Lily counted.

"Two."

"Three."

"We want you to be Harry's Godparents!" they exclaimed in unison. Their grins turned to frowns as they took in Stella and Sirius' bored expressions.

"Well, aren't you happy?" James asked.

"Of course." Sirius answered.

"It's just that we already knew." Stella explained.

"You did?" Lily asked. They nodded. "How?"

"I guess we didn't know for sure." Sirius shrugged.

"But we just assumed we were, from the beginning." Stella said.

"I mean, it's not like we had competition." Sirius added, cockily.

"What about Lily's sister, and Alice? Or Remus and Peter?" James asked.

"Tuney didn't even invite Lils to her wedding. So she's out." Stella eliminated.

Sirius scoffed. "As if moony could compete with me! I'm your best mate."

"We're a lot closer than you are with Alice." Stella added. "We've hardly seen her since she got pregnant, and she's having her sister as Godmother."

"And Pete is Pete. He doesn't even count." Sirius said, and everyone couldn't help but agree.

"That's true." Said James.

Lily nodded. "Good point."

"You guys will be Ava godparents too." Stella told them.

"Really?" they asked, surprised.

"Obviously." Sirius said, as if they were stupid to ask.

"You guys didn't ask…so we just assumed…" James trailed off.

"We didn't think we had too." Sirius told them.

"You guys know you're our best friends." Stella smiled.

"Oh!" Lily gasped.

"What?" James asked, by her side in a heartbeat.

"Nothing." Lily shook her head. "Harry's just kicking."

"Ava's been doing that a lot lately. And I've had killer heartburn." Stella told her.

"Mine hasn't been too bad." Lily said, grateful.

"No, but you've had some killer gas." James said, without thinking.

Stella's jaw dropped, Sirius burst into laughter, and Lily started attacking her husband with her fist.

"How-" hit. "dare-" smack. "you!" punch. "Bloody-" ouch. "wanker!" that one had to hurt. James cringed as Lily threw punch after punch at him.

"I'm sorry!" James yelped. "I didn't mean anything by it! I was just saying!"

Stella and Sirius were so lost in their fit of hysterics that they could hardly breathe. An angry Lily was a funny sight, as long as you weren't on the end of her wrath.

"I'm gonna- pee my pants!" Stella coughed in between laughter.

"As long as you don't pass gas!" Sirius added, making them laugh even harder.

Lily was now sending all 3 of them death glares, which must have been difficult considering they were standing in opposite direction. Leave it to Lily to manage a triple death glare. You gotta watch out for the quiet ones, you know. Especially if they're gingers.


	61. Harry James Potter

July came and went, it was July 31st. The kids were home from school, so the house was back to its hectic self. Jason started coming over for dinner again, only bringing his girlfriend, Chloe, around occasionally cause Stella and don't get along at all. Nicky was looking for a flat, planning to move out next month now that he had graduated from Hogwarts. Dean was there to keep Dominic company, the twins were visiting Bella, and Gabby was spending a week with Sabrina.

They were having family game night, and playing charades when a frantic James popped in.

"Broke! Baby! Lily! Now! Hospital! Water! Labor!" James yelled frantically.

"Come again?" Sirius asked.

Stella rolled her eyes. "He said Lily's water broke and she went into labor so now she's at the hospital and about to have the baby."

James nodded. "What she said!"

"Let's go then!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Will you guys be alright by yourselves for few hours?" Stella asked, grabbing her coat.

"I'll keep an eye on them!" Dominic volunteered.

Stella narrowed her eyes. "Nicky?"

"I have it under control." Nicky chuckled.

"Thanks." Stella smiled. "Wouldn't want your brother burning down the house while I'm out."

Before Dom could mutter his protests, she was gone.

At St. Mungos, they knew where Lily was the second they reached the maternity ward. She was the one screaming at the top of her lungs.

Three hours later, James was being treated for his broken hand, Lily had lost her voice, and a beautiful healthy baby boy named Harry James Potter was born. He looked just like James did as a baby, a full head of jet black hair, the same nose, and even the same face structure. What defined him as Lily's son was his eyes. They were a striking emerald green color, identical to his mothers.

After getting his hand taken care of (If you hadn't guessed, Lily had broken it from gripping so tightly during labor), the proud father made his way out to the waiting room.

"Damn it, Sirius, our Godson will _not_ have red hair!" Stella hissed.

"He will too! Just look at Evans! There's no way that fire won't spread." He argued.

"I bet he'll look like a mini-prongs." She told him.

"I bet he'll act like a mini-prongs. But he'll inherit his looks from his mother."

"And just what makes you so sure?" Stella asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Because, if he looks just like James, then he'd have to act just like Lily. I for one, refuse to let that happen." Sirius told her.

"Who says he has to be like both of them?" she asked.

James cleared his throat to get their attention, but they were so lost in their argument that they didn't even notice him.

"I do. He can't just be all James." Sirius replied.

"Maybe he'll be his own person." Said Stella.

James cleared his throat again, louder.

"Oh, yeah. Because I can totally see Harry coming out with blonde hair and ruddy 'ocean color' eyes." Sirius mocked in a terrible girly voice.

Stella gasped. "I do _not_ talk like that!"

"Do too."

"Well what's wrong with ocean color eyes?" Stella demanded.

James coughed loudly.

"Nothing, but my Godson won't have them."

"Your daughter might." Stella reminded him.

"It's a girly color anyway." Sirius shrugged.

"Hey, guys." James waved his hands around.

"Whatever you say, Sirius." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Guys!"

"Yeah, it is whatever I say!" Sirius grinned.

"Sarcasm, idiot." Stella shook her head.

"WILL YOU RUDDY PACK OF MUTTS SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION FOR 10 SECONDS?!" James shouted.

Stella and Sirius looked up at him innocently.

"Indoor voices now, James." Stella warned him, putting her finger to her lips to demonstrate the silence symbol.

"No need to wake up the whole nursery." Sirius added.

"You two are impossible." James sighed.

"I take it you didn't come out here just to scream in our faces and insult us, did you mate?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, right!" James exclaimed, beaming. "It's a boy!"

"No, really?" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Could have never guessed." Sirius played along.

"I mean it's not like you bought all blue clothes-"

"-And picked out a boy name-"

"-And set up a blue nursery-"

"And-"

"Alright, I get it!" James yelled. "That's just something the dad's supposed to say."

"Awh, look at prongs being a good daddy." Stella fussed, grinning.

"Who wants to meet their Godson?" asked James.

"I do!" Stella said a second before Sirius managed too. Therefore, she got to hold him before Sirius.

"Hi, Harry. I'm your Godmother, Auntie Stella! You're such a handsome little boy, aren't you? Yeah…you look just like your daddy." Stella cooed, smirking at Sirius for the last part.

"My turn!" Sirius exclaimed by the time his patience had run out.

"Okay. Now brace yourself, Harry. Your Godfather has never held a baby before, so bare with him here." Stella said, carefully handing him over into Sirius' waiting arms.

"Might as well get some practice in before I'm a daddy." Sirius grinned.

"Just remember my son isn't a test dummy." Lily warned.

"Yeah, try not to break him." James added.

"Head support, Siri. Here, you prop it up with your elbow. There you go, you got it!" Stella grinned.

"It's a good thing, too. We've only got till September to practice. You're gonna help me out, aren't you little guy?" Sirius asked, grinning down at Harry. "Yeah, and in return I'll teach you how to wreak havoc on your dear mother."

"BLACK!"


	62. Ava Victoire Black

A month later, Stella and Sirius were over James and Lily's place in Godric Hollow visiting baby Harry. It was August 31st, Harry's one month birthday. Stella was now 9 months pregnant, and due in 2 weeks.

Stella was helping Lily with lunch in the kitchen while the boys talked to Harry.

"You're getting pretty big, Stella. Baby Ava could be here any day now." Lily grinned.

"I know, and you're so thin. Oh, how I miss being able to see my feet!" Stella sighed over dramatically.

Lily laughed. "You will soon enough."

"Thank Merlin! I swear, if this heart burn gets any worse I'll catch fire!" Stella chuckled.

"Honey," James said, walking in with Harry in his arms. "Can you watch Harry? Sirius and I want to nail that annoying cat lady from across the street with some water balloons."

"I'm busy cooking, James-"

"I'll hold him!" Stella offered, taking him from James. "Why hello there sweetie."

"Aren't you two getting old for water balloons?" Lily sighed.

"You're never too old for fun! I got the cloak, Prongs, let's go!" Sirius called.

They ran up to the upstairs bathroom, and pulled open the window, ready to wreak some havoc.

"Boys." Lily said, shaking her head. "What can we do with them…"

"I'd join them! If I wasn't playing with my adorable Godson! He's holding his head up so good, Lily." Stella commented.

"Isn't he? He's very advanced for one month." Said the boy's proud mother.

"I can see that. Oh, yes I can. Yes I can, you cutie pie." She cooed, in an extra cheery voice. Harry giggled, cracking a grin.

"Lunch is ready, Stell. Would you mind calling the boys down?" Lily asked.

"Nope!" Stella said, turning on her heal to leave the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Lily called.

"No problem." Stella murmured, reaching the bottom of the steps and yelling, "Guys! Lunch is ready."

When she got no reply, she was forced to climb up all those stairs, 9 months pregnant, and with a newborn in her arms. By the time she reached the top, she felt as if she had just run a marathon.

"You-" Stella panted, reaching the bathroom. "Had better get your…hearing…fixed. Cause I am not doing that again."

"Doing what exactly?" Sirius inquired, eyes still glued to the window, where James had just nailed another neighbor.

Stella opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off a clear liquid suddenly ran down her legs.

"Damn it, Sirius, you dropped one on my shoes!" James said, wiping off his shoes.

"Me? That was you!" Sirius argued.

"Guys, I think that was me." Stella said, staring wide eyed at the puddle on the floor.

"Will you wankers get me some bloody drugs already?!" Stella screamed from the delivery room. "This freaking hurts!"

I'll spare you the details, but the next 2 hours consisted of Stella cursing, yelling, and pushing. But in the end, a beautiful baby girl was born.

"Hi, Ava." Stella grinned, kissing the top of her daughters head. "I'm your mommy. This moron right here is daddy, but you'll learn to love him. Don't worry, he grows on you."

"She's so beautiful." Sirius commented, in awe of his baby girl.

Ava had perfectly pink skin, dark brown hair, a combination of her father's dark black locks and her mom's blonde ones. Her eyes were a gorgeous stormy grey, like Sirius', but they were rimmed in blue, just like Stella's.

"Yes, she is. You're so perfect, Ava, love." Stella said, kissing her hair again. "Ava Victoire Black."


	63. What's a Party without a little Drama?

"Can we go home yet?" Sirius moaned. It was day 3 in the hospital, and Ava was finally getting discharged, but Sirius was going stir crazy cooked up in St. Mungo's for so long. Stella kept telling him to go home, but he refused to leave.

_His loss_, she figured. "No, not until doctor Shaw says it's okay."

"But he already said we could leave today!"

Stella rolled her eyes. "I know that, Sirius. He just needs to sign the papers."

"But I'm bored." Sirius whined, dragging out the last word.

"You want something to do?" Stella asked.

"Anything!" he exclaimed.

She held Ava out to him. "Change your daughter's diaper. She left a little something for you."

"Ew!" He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he took her and laid her down on the hospital bed.

"Get used to it!" Stella chuckled. "You're got plenty more where that came from."

"Can't this be your job?" Sirius complained, trying to fasten the diaper.

"Oh sure, Sirius. I'll just do all the feeding, burping, bathing, dressing, rocking, holding, getting up with in the middle of the night, and diaper changing. You can just hold her whenever it's convenient for you." Stella said, sarcasm dripping from her pleasant tone of voice.

"Really?" Sirius asked, obliviously.

"No." Stella smirked. "Of course you can't do anything about feeding her, because I'm nursing, and I don't mind doing the other stuff, but the least you could do is help out with diapers once in a while."

"Fine." Sirius sighed, giving in.

"Where is my favorite little princess?" James asked in a babyish voice as he and Lily came in to visit.

"Here I am, Prongsie!" Sirius grinned, opening his arms for a hug.

"Maybe we should check him into the 5th floor before we leave." Lily whispered, cracking up with Stella.

Sirius raised his eye brows. "What's on the fifth floor?"

"The psyche ward!" Stella exclaimed, unable to control her laughter.

"I second that notion." Said James, picking up his God-daughter. "Why hello there, Princess. Did you miss me?"

Not like she had the chance, James and Lily had been there everyday to visit since Ava's birth. Remus, Peter, Jason, Nicky, Angelina, Dominic, Dean, Bella and the twins, Sabrina, and Gabby had all stopped by to meet the little Princess.

"Where's Harry?" Stella asked, wondering why Lily hadn't brought her Godson like she did yesterday.

"Remus is looking after him." Lily told her.

"Oh, gotcha." Stella nodded.

"Well, here is everything you need to go home with Mrs. Black, you're guys are free to go home now." Said the doctor, handing her a stack of papers.

"Actually, it's-"

"Thank you." Sirius shook the doctor's hand, cutting Stella off.

She glared at him for a moment, but then shrugged it off and turned back to her daughter.

"Are you ready to go home, Ava?" Stella asked. Her daughter grinned in response, making Stella's heart flutter.

"Thank merlin!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm sick of all this horrible hospital food. These crackers taste just like bark!"

"Sirius," James laughed. "That is made out of bark. It's not food, it's a tongue depressor."

Sirius spat it out, bringing on another round of laughter from his peers.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Ava!" Everyone cheered as they got home. The proud parents looked around in amazement. Their house was fully decorated, and full of people. Remus, Harry, Peter, Jason, Chloe, Nicky, Angelina, Dominic, Dean, Kaylee, Bella, Austin, Adam, Sabrina, Gabby, Frank, Alice, and their son Neville, who just happened to be born on the same day as Harry.

"Awh, guys! This is so sweet of you!" Stella smiled, greeting everyone.

"Hey, Stell, look! James brought firewhiskey!" Sirius grinned, holding up two big bottles of said beverage.

Stella's eyes glistened. "Yes! My first drink in 9 months!" she sped over to Sirius, took a bottle from him, popped the lid off and chugged half of it down in a few gulps.

"Bloody hell!" the guys gasped, watching in amusement.

"I got your camera out of your hospital bag, I hope you don't mind, Stell." Said Lily, holding up the camera.

"Not at all!" Said Stella.

"Let's get a pic of the mommy's!" James grinned, ushering Lily, who was holding Harry, to stand next to Alice and Neville.

"Hand over my kid, daddy." Stella smirked, arms waiting.

"But I was just telling her about her room!" Sirius whined.

Stella laughed. "You can show her later. James wants us for a pic."

"Your uncle prongsie is starting to get on my nerves." Sirius whispered to his daughter before handing her over.

Stella went over to stand beside Lily, and James snapped the pic of the new mothers with their newborns.

"They'll all be in the same year at Hogwarts, you know." Alice pointed out.

"I know! They'll all be the best of friends!" Grinned Lily.

Stella smiled. "Of course they will."

"Can I hold my niece now?" Sabrina asked; arms open and waiting.

"Brin, you are such a baby hog!" Bella complained.

"Deal with it! I love her!" Bina retorted.

Stella laughed and handed her over.

"Hello cutie, I'm going to teach you all about hair, and make up, and how to look pretty!" Sabrina cooed.

"Even though you're naturally pretty, like your aunt Bella." Bella grinned. Sabrina shot her a glare, so she leaned close to Ava and whispered, "I'll teach you useful stuff. Like quidditch."

"Quidditch won't get you a boyfriend." Bina shot back.

"Good thing I've already got one, then." Bella smirked, jerking a finger in Austin's direction, where he was goofing around with the guys.

"Well you'll never meet a rich handsome husband to buy you a big fancy house, like I'm going too." Said Sabrina.

"No, I'll be the rich and famous one who can afford to buy her own big fancy house, thank you very much." Bella retorted before turning on her heel and leaving to see the twins.

"Gotta love drama." Nicky said, sarcastically.

"What's a party without it?" Dom added.

"Speaking of drama…I haven't seen Chloe around for a few minutes. Any idea where Stella is?" Jason asked as he approached his brothers.

Dominic shrugged, and Nicky shook his head.

"Brilliant." Jason sighed.

"I think I've found them." Angelina said, returning to Nicky's side and pointing across the room.

There stood Stella and Chloe, arms extended, wands aimed at each other.

"Don't make me hex you, Pierce. Just because you've just had a baby doesn't mean I'll hesitate." Chloe threatened, her curly blonde hair tucked behind ears, and bright blue eyes shining with rage.

Stella's were glowing with amusement, though. "Wouldn't dream of it. Go ahead, try me Ralwitt."

"Enough, you too!" Jason stepped in between them, hands up, showing he wasn't armed.

"If it wasn't for your brother I'd knock you out right now." Chloe hissed.

Stella roller her eyes. "Look bottle blonde, if it wasn't for my brother we wouldn't be having this discussion. Now remove your fat arse from house before I do it myself."

"Hmph!" Chloe made a snooty sound, turned on her heel, marched over to the door, and left, slamming it shut behind her.

"Always the drama queen, that one." Stella chuckled.

"That was out of line, Stella." Jason snapped.

"She was out of line?! That bimbo just started on her!" Sirius intervened.

"Thanks, Sirius. But I've got this." Stella said, turning to face her brother. "I was out of line?! That bimbo just started on me!"

"Whatever, Stell." Jason rolled his eyes. "Come and see me when you grow up."

And with that, he apparated home.

"Well, guess I'll never be seeing him again." Stella laughed, but those who knew her really well knew she was hurting inside. She hid it flawlessly, but her relationships with her family were really important to her, and she didn't feel whole without all of her siblings. She had just finally gotten close again with Jason, and now he was gone again. It was so much effort keeping up with him.

An hour later, Stella took Ava, thanked everyone for coming, and too her up to her room to nurse her. Stella sat down in the rocking chair, looking down at her newborn with adoring eyes.

"I love you so much, sweetheart." She whispered. "I'm sorry about your Uncle Jason. Me and him have rows like this all the time, so don't worry about it. I know that he loves you; I could tell the moment I saw him hold you. He's not a bad kid, you know. He's just…complicated…and misunderstood. But that girlfriend of his…well, she's just a- troll. Yeah, that works. But anyway, enough with the heavy. You'll learn that I don't like dwell on deep topics for long, they get depressing. How about I tell you a story that your grand mom, Adrianna, used to tell me when I was little? Would you like that, Princess?"

With that, Ava blinked her grey eyes, the essence of a smile on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Stella chuckled. "Well once upon a time, there was a little mermaid…"


	64. Bad Dreams

A week later, Stella yawned tiredly as she made her way into the nursery for Ava's 2 a.m. feeding, but apparently Sirius had gotten there first. She paused in the doorway, smiling as she took in the sight before her.

Sirius was in the rocking chair, his daughter in his arm, gazing up at him as her read her a book.

"And so he handed the cloak over his son, and greeted death as an old friend. Then they departed this life, as equals." He read.

"Sirius!" Stella whisper-yelled, not wanting to startled the baby. "That's a horrible bedtime story!"

"It's the three brothers. From the Tales of Beedle and the Bard." Sirius said, as if it would justify everything.

"I don't give a damn what it is! I don't want her having nightmares about death!" Stella cried.

"Relax, Stell. All kids who grew up with magic parents read this book." Sirius told her.

"I don't care! You will _not_ read Ava that story. Ever!" Stella snapped.

"What's your deal?" Sirius yelled. "As you said, we're in the middle of a war! She should be prepared anyway. Anyone close to her can die at any time, you know. We should tell her that death isn't so bad. I don't want her to live in fear."

"She won't have to, cause she won't know about it. We were prepared and what good did that do for us? Huh? None! It was still just as hard for me to lose my parents, and you your brother. I want her sheltered from all this darkness that's going on, not subjected to it." Stella hissed.

"Why are you acting so uptight all of the sudden? You don't usually go all girly and flip out like this! You're changing, and I hate it!" He screamed. It was a miracle he didn't wake the baby.

"I'm sorry." Stella whispered; her voice cracking as she backed up behind them and leaned against the wall, sinking down and wrapping her arms around her knees. She buried her face in her arms, like she did when she was upset, and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Sirius suddenly felt terrible, put Ava down in her crib, and kneeled down beside Stella. "No, I am." He said quietly. "What's wrong?" Stella shook her head, but he insisted, "Tell me."

"Dreams." She whispered. "I don't want her to have bad dreams."

"What do you mea-"

"I remember when I was four." Stella said, cutting him off. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "I started having these bad dreams about my dad, and death. He died a month after I had the first one."

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, not sure what words would be best.

Stella shook her head. "Then I had them about my mom, too. But I figured I was just being paranoid. I worried about her a lot, with the war and all. So I just assumed It was my mind playing tricks on me. But the same thing, a month later, I got the letter."

"You think you get a warning?" Sirius asked. "In these dreams, I mean. You think you can predict who's going to die?"

"I don't know." Stella whispered, shrugging. "I don't want to know. And I most definitely never want Ava to know. I know, you were just reading to her. The Deathly Hollows is my favorite story, you know. But I still don't want her to understand the concept of death. Not until she's older, at least."

"I understand." Sirius nodded.

"Thanks." Stella smiled, letting him pull her to her feet. "You should go get some sleep, I'm gonna feed the baby now."

"Okay. Goodnight." Sirius said, kissing the top of her head and turning for the door.

"Sweet dreams." Stella said, going to her daughter and scooping her up into her arms. She sat down in the rocking chair with Ava, and began to nurse her. Then she softly sung a little lullaby to her daughter.

Little did she know, Sirius stayed in the doorway, watching them with pride until the song was over, and he crept into bed.


	65. Yeah, I do

A month later, Dominic, Bella, and Sabrina were all back in school. Dominic had made head boy, and qudditch captain. Stella was so proud, she sent him the newest broom to congratulate him. Bella had already gotten herself 3 detentions with the twins, and Sabrina made prefect. It was sad to say Stella was more proud of Bella for her mischief skills then Sabrina's excellent behavior. Sabrina was now dating Michael Sullivan, a 6th year chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

One morning, after Sirius left for work, Stella was dressing 5 week old Ava and getting her ready for the day. Suddenly, Lily apparated in with Harry in her arms.

"Hey, Lils." Stella greeted with a grin.

"Hey, Stella I am so sorry, but could I bother you for a favor?" Lily asked.

"Anything." Stella shrugged. "What can I do for ya? Finally ready to let me dye that hair of yours?"

"No." Lily said, narrowing her eyes, though she couldn't help but laugh. "St. Mungo's called…it's packed, and their short on healers. They said they need me to end my maternity leave a week early and come help, would you mind watching Harry for today? I've called James at work, but he's out on a mission, and they don't know when he'll be back."

"No, problem. I'm sure Ava will enjoy his company." Stella smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Lily said, laying her sleeping son down in Ava's crib. "Oh, merlin, I forgot his formula!"

"No worries, I'll watch them at your house." Stella told her.

Lily gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, you're a life saver. I'll see you later! Bye, Ava, bye Harry. Mommy loves you!"

And with that, she was gone in a poof.

"How's my little Godson doing today?" Stella grinned, leaning over the crib. She scooped the sleeping baby up into her left arm, held Ava tighter in her right, and apparated to the Potter's home.

Since Harry was still sound asleep, she laid him down in his crib for a nap.

Ava let out a small sob, and Stella rocked her on her shoulder. "Shh, okay sweetie. Are you hungry?"

Her daughter made a squeaky noise in reply, and Stella laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go down stairs and feed you, so we don't wake Harry."

While Stella was downstairs nursing Ava, there was a pop sound coming from Harry's room. Stella figured James or Lily had came home early, until she heard Harry let out a loud cry. Pulling her wand out, she clutched Ava to her chest and sprinted up the steps into her Godson's room.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Peter standing over Harry's crib. But she raised her eyebrows in question as she wondered why he was reaching in to pick Harry up. Had James sent him over to babysit? Surely he would know Peter had no experience with kids.

"Peter?" Stella asked from the doorway.

Wormtail's head sprang up and he gasped as he turned to face her.

"Oh! S-Stella! I didn't h-hear you come in." he stuttered, his face growing red in embarrassment.

Stella laughed. "Lily already sent me over to watch Harry, so you don't have to babysit."

"What? Oh, r-right! I guess I'll be going then." He told her.

"See you later." She dismissed him.

"Bye." Wormtail waved, and was gone with a poof.

Stella made her way over to Harry, who had tears in his bright green eyes. She picked him up in her other arm.

"It's alright, Harry. I know Peter's a little kooky, but you'll get used to him." She said, carrying them downstairs.

A few hours later, Sirius popped in.

"James!" he called. Before Stella could respond, he was yelling. "You've got to help me find the girls! My house is empty; Stella didn't leave a note or anything! Has Lily heard from her?"

"Would you calm down, you over-reactive git! We're in here." Stella called from the living room.

"Oh." Sirius made his way in to find Stella on the floor with Ava and Harry, who were laying on their play mats. Harry, who was now 9 weeks old, was holding his head up really good for his age.

"Honey, I'm home!" James called from the kitchen as he apparated home.

"Welcome back, dear!" Stella called down, mocking him. James appeared in the doorway, shooting her a fake glare.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"Lily came over as soon as you left for work this morning; she needed me to look after Harry for her." Stella explained.

"There's my little guy!" James grinned, scooping up his son.

"It was pretty stupid to ask Peter to babysit, you know, James." Stella told him.

"Pete?" Sirius laughed. "The poor kid would be better off alone!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask him to babysit, Lily owled me and said you were coming." James told her.

"Then why was he- oh never mind. He's been all out of sorts, lately." Stella told the boys, who nodded in agreement.

By the time Sirius and the girls got home, it was late, and Ava went right to bed.

"So how was work?" Stella asked.

"Not so good." Sirius shook his head. "Alice and Frank went missing today."

"Missing?" Stella gasped. "What about Neville?"

"They left him with his grandmother before leaving for work, she has him now." Sirius explained.

"That's good." Stella nodded, happy that the baby was safe.

"But Frank and Alice both didn't show up for work today, we don't know what happened." Said Sirius.

"You don't think Moldy is involved, do you?" Stella questioned.

Sirius sighed. "I honestly don't know what to think. But something's wrong, and James and I are going to get to the bottom of it."

"That's good." She said. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Sirius joked.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure."

Sirius put on fake offended expression, and held his hand over his heart dramatically. "Stella, you wound me!"

The girl laughed. "Oh, please. Me? I couldn't harm a fly!"

Sirius scoffed. "Oh, yeah! Neither could the whomping willow!"

Stella laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Ouch! See! Violent!" Sirius cried, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Stella laughed. "Oh, you know you love me!"

Still chuckling, she turned around and headed into the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I do."


	66. Only Herself to Blame

The next day, James and Sirius were at work, chatting during their lunch break. Remus had even stopped in to join them.

"I just don't know what to do." Sirius sighed.

"Telling her, would be a start." Said James.

"I can't." said Sirius.

"You should at least try." Remus encouraged. "Stella's been your best friend for 10 years now, I'm sure she'll understand. The worse that could happen is she turns you down, she's not the type to let it change anything between you."

"But I can't get all girly and talk about my feelings like James!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hey!" James cried, mocking a hurt expression and putting his hand over his heart.

"Sorry mate, but you know it's true." Sirius said, while Remus rolled his eyes.

James shrugged. "It's alright, I have no shame."

"Clearly." Sirius laughed. "It's just…she's always saying how content she is the way things are. She's happy just being friends, I don't get it. Why doesn't she want more than that? Aren't girls supposed to be into relationships? Maybe it's me…"

"The great Sirius Black? Doubting himself?" James teased.

"Shut up." Sirius mumbled

"It's not you, it's Stella." said Remus.

Sirius scoffed. "Great break up line, Moony."

"You know that's not what I mean." Remus sighed. "Stella's not like most girls. She doesn't like relationships. She typically breaks up with guys faster than they get together, and then never speaks to them again. She probably just doesn't want to ruin things with you."

"Yeah, I mean she's the only girl I know who shags at 15 without even asking the bloke's last name." James said, earning him a 'I can't believe you just said that, you ruddy idiot.' glare from Remus.

Sirius gasped. "What?!"

Suddenly, James remembered Stella had told him not to tell Sirius the day that he found out. Oops.

"Er, never mind." Said James.

"Fifteen?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"It was a mistake, Sirius. She never spoke to the kid again after that." Remus replied calmly.

"Yeah, I mean you didn't think she lost her virginity to you, did you?" James laughed, joking. Until he saw Sirius' face. "Oh my Godric, you did!"

"No." Sirius murmured, looking pissed off.

James laughed. "You thought she waited until she was 20? Hah! Classic!"

"Shut up! That's rich coming from a bloke who didn't get his first kiss till he was 17!" Sirius fired back.

That wiped the smirk right off James' face.

"That was a low blow." Remus said, getting up to leave. He hated seeing his friends fight. "Even for you."

With that, he was gone.

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry…I was just, shocked. That's all."

James nodded, and patted his best friend on the back. "It's alright, mate. I get it."

"These…feelings-" Sirius cringed at his own use of the word, "for Stella…they've just gotten my mind all jumbled up. What bothers me most is that she doesn't love me back. All the other girl's love me! Why does she have to be so stubborn? Then again…that's one of the things I love most about her. Ugh, Prongs, I can't win!"

James was too shocked to reply. He just stared, wide eyed, at his best friend.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" Sirius snapped.

A smug grin broke out on James' face. "You just admitted that you loved her!"

"What?" Sirius barked. Like literally, he sounded like a dog. "Did not!"

"You did too! You said 'What bothers me most is that she doesn't love me back.' BACK! As in you love her! Hah! I knew it!" James exclaimed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine. I like her a _little_ more than I said I did. But so what? It's not like she likes me any more."

"She loves you too, though! She told me herself!" James told him.

Sirius' ears perked up. "Really?! Like she's hopelessly in love with me? Or just a little crush kind of love?"

"Um…neither…" James mumbled, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his shoes. "She used the words, 'like a brother' at the end of the statement…"

Sirius groaned and banged his head onto the table, keeping it down.

"Sorry to break up your little…whatever you're doing with the table, but we've got to get back to work." Said James.

Sirius sat up and nodded. "Right, let's go. I could use the distraction."

"Hooray! Harry is all clean." Stella smiled, taking 10 week old Harry off of the changing table and laying him down in Ava's crib. She babysat him everyday now while James and Lily were at work.

"Ava's turn." Stella picked up her 6 week old daughter, and laid her down on the changing table, and started changing her diaper. Halfway through, Ava peed out of the diaper, giggling the whole time.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Stella laughed, tickling Ava's tummy. "I thought boys were supposed to be the ones who pee all over? You're just like you're daddy, you know that? Yes, you are."

Stella's voice was so different when she cooed to the babies, she went into full out mommy-mode. She finished up with Ava's diaper, and put her in the crib, next to Harry.

"Not you though, Harry. You're a good boy, you're more like your mommy. I can tell you both stories about your daddies…they were such mischievous little boys…always getting into trouble. Why are you guys looking at me like that? You think I was bad too? Not me, no way!" Stella laughed. "Okay, you've got me. I was just as bad as the other marauders. And I'll let you in on a little secret… I'm the _best_ one."

Harry giggled and Ava smiled. Stella couldn't help but snap a picture of how adorable they both looked. She snapped 3 more of the same pose, to give to all the parents. "You are the most adorable babies I ever seen...yes, you are, cuties!"

A few hours later Stella brought the kids over to the Potter's house, to drop Harry back off to Lily. Usually she picked him up, but Stella was bored today.

"How was he today?" Lily asked after greeting her son and God-daughter.

"A pleasure, as always." Stella grinned. "How was work?"

"Bloody, as always." Lily rolled her eyes. "Today, a man came in with half of the flesh burnt off of his arm, because he was experimenting to see if his flame summoning spell worked. I mean how stupid can you get?"

"Sounds…gross." Stella scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought of it.

"Honey, I'm-"

"Yeah yeah, we know the drill, Prongsie." Stella cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too." James stuck his tongue out at her before kissing his wife.

"Ew! Innocent eyes in the room!" Stella yelled, blocking her vision with her hand.

"But the babies are asleep." James told her.

"I meant mine!" Stella exclaimed, laughing with Lily.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to your man?" James asked.

"And who might that be?" Stella played.

"Hmm…I don't know…does a little black dog ring a bell?" James asked.

"Nope!"

"Your roommate for the past…oh, I don't know, 10 years?" he continued.

Stella shook her head, shrugging. "I'm not getting anything."

"The best shag of your life." A husky voice said from behind her.

Stella grinned. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was; she'd know that voice anywhere.

"I can't seem to recall…" she teased.

"What a shame…it was his turn for diaper duty tonight…" Sirius played along.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Stella laughed, lazily falling into Sirius' hug.

"How was my beautiful girl today?" he asked, smiling down at his sleeping daughter.

"Well, I had the hiccups this morning, so that sucked. And then James came in, interrupting my conversation with Lily, and making me feel unwanted," Stella joked, shooting James a playful glare. "But, besides that it was just peachy! Oh, and Ava's been okay, too. She ate, slept and peed everywhere. Oh, but wait!" she exclaimed, pulling something out of her jean pocket. She handed all of the adults a picture. "I took these earlier. Aren't they adorable?"

"Awh!" Lily exclaimed. "They are so precious."

"Look's like you've got yourself a cute little girlfriend, huh buddy?" James grinned at his son.

Sirius glared daggers at his best friend, and if looks could kill, James would be six feet under.

"That wasn't funny." Sirius growled through his teeth. "My daughter will _never_ be anyone's girlfriend!"

"Oh, chill out, Paddy! He's only joking." Stella told him. "Plus, I think Ava and Harry would make a cute couple some day."

Sirius gasped. "You'd let her _date_?"

"Of course." Stella nodded.

"You, would let our daughter, _date,_ a _boy_? As in an actual bloke?" Sirius asked, as if he were talking to a 3 year old.

"Certainly." Stella nodded. "And it's better than dating a girl, in my opinion." She joked.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I don't think it's funny."

"Oh, cut out the protective father roll. She's way too young for you to even have to worry about that. Plus, I found it to be rather funny." Stella replied.

"I thought you were too young for me to worry about you sleeping with blokes at 15, but obviously I thought wrong. Didn't I?" Sirius snapped.

Stella stared wide eyes at him, with her mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, I didn't think that was funny either." Sirius said coldly.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." James whispered to Lily, urging her to follow him out of the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stella yelled, freezing James in his tracks. "You told him! Even after I made you promise not to! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"It was an accident; it just slipped out, Stell…Jeez, no need to go all 'mom' on me." James murmured.

"I have every need to go all 'mom' on you! You broke your promise, James! You broke the marauder's code!" Stella hollered.

"Well you're one to talk about breaking the code." Sirius said, his tone full of venom.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Stella snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It means that you intentionally kept secrets from me, not only you, but you made the other's keep them from me as well!" yelled Sirius.

"Because I knew you would act this way!" said Stella. "You always freak out like this, and blow everything way out of proportion. You think I like keeping secrets from you? Cause I don't. I just don't have time to deal with your bloody mood swings! It wasn't even a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why did you care so much that I didn't find out?" Sirius questioned.

"Because I knew that it would be to you!" Stella accidentally confessed, biting her lip afterwards to stop herself from talking. But it was too late, the damage had been done.

She slipped up, and now everybody knew that she wasn't oblivious to the little thing Sirius had for her, like she wanted them to think. This was not good. Not good at all.

"So you did know, then." Sirius said quietly. It surprised Stella how much it hurt to hear him say those words.

Stella sighed, and nodded, not making eye contact. "Yes, I knew. You just always got jealous so easily…so I thought it would be best not to bring it up."

"Then why did you do it? Or better yet, why not with me?" he asked.

"Because," Stella breathed. "I didn't want it to mean anything. You were my best friend, of course it would have meant something, and it would have only complicated things between us. You know I never want anything to come in between our friendship."

Sirius nodded, and then it was silent for a while.

Then James poked Harry in the arm, which woke him up.

"Oh, look at that." Said James. "Harry's awake, we better go give him his bath!"

Lily didn't argue, just as eager to get away from all the tension. They darted up the steps, leaving Stella and Sirius alone, and desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just so you know," Sirius whispered. "The only thing coming in between our friendship is you."

He was about to apparate away, when Stella clutched Ava tightly to her chest, and reached out and grabbed Sirius' arm. "Don't you walk away from me!"

They found themselves in a muggle pub in London, though Sirius was shocked to see who had tagged along.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. His voice was cold, it wounded Stella.

"I hate you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

This time it was Sirius who grabbed onto her as she apparated back to their home. She laid Ave down in her crib, and spun around to face her roommate.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good."

"Good." She repeated in the same harsh tone of voice.

When suddenly, they lunged at each other, and their lips crashed into the others. Sirius scooped Stella up, and backed into the wall, as she deepened the kiss. It was getting intense, and they pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you." Sirius slipped, as he was caught up in the moment of passion.

"What?" Stella gasped breathlessly, praying she heard wrong.

"I'm…in love with you." Sirius clarified, daring to meet her bright blue-green eyes. He noticed they were shut tight. "I always have been. And always will be."

Stella was afraid to open her eyes. She hoped if she kept them shut long enough none of this would be real. She wanted to open them and find out this had all just been a terrible nightmare. Finally, she snuck a peek. Crap. Wishes don't always come true…

"Say something." Sirius said; his voice urgent, and cracking at the end. "Please."

"I think you should go." Stella said in a broken whisper. She still refused to meet Sirius' eyes, and wouldn't dare risk looking up from the floor.

"Right," Sirius nodded, getting up. "It was stupid. I'm stupid. I- I shouldn't have said anything."

And with a pop, he was gone, along with Stella's control of her tears.

She buried her head in her hands and starting to cry into them. Her life had been going absolutely perfect until now. Who would have thought that one stupid day could ruin it all?

If anything, she had expected the dark wizard rising, that was hell bent on taking over the world, to ruin it. Not 3 words.

But the worst part was, it wasn't those 3 words that had ruined her life. As much as she wanted to blame it on them, she knew who was really to blame.

Herself.


	67. The Intruder

Three days. Three days had gone by and there was no sign of Sirius. He didn't come home, or show up for work. He hadn't even been to James, Remus, or Pete's flats.

Stella was a wreck. She hadn't eaten, she'd barely slept. It felt like she had fallen apart. She lost her best friend. For all she knew, it was for good. She wasn't sure if she would ever see him again, and it was all her fault. The only thing keeping her together was her daughter. She had to keep going for Ava. She wouldn't lose both of her parents. No, Stella would never let that happen.

Everybody was worried about her well being, though. They kept trying to force her to eat, or go out with them…anything to get her out of the house. But she refused to leave. After the second day, Lily demanded that either herself, James, or Remus stay at Shell Cottage. As much as Stella insisted that she wanted to be alone, she knew it was better for Ava if she just went along with it. Especially with everything that had gone on with Frank and Alice. They still hadn't been found.

"Stella?" James said quietly, watching her wearily as she broke out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him, and smiled half heartedly. "I'm okay, James. Really. You can go to work."

"Lily will be here in an hour…I could keep you company for a few more min-"

"I'm fine. Just go." She forced another smile, and he sighed, apparating away. He knew there was no point in arguing with her.

Stella jumped, startled, as she heard a loud noise. "James? Did you forget something?"

There was no reply, but she could hear faint footsteps. She got to her feet, and listened closer. "Lily?"

Still no answer. But she was certain that someone was in the house. Paranoia overtook her and she sprinted into Ava's room and locked the door behind her. She felt a wave of relief when she saw her baby girl's beautiful stormy grey eyes shining up at her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's got you." She whispered, her voice cracking, as she scooped her daughter up and hugged her close to her chest.

The footsteps were right outside the door now, and Stella bit her lip, panicking. She ran into the closet and pulled out a bin full of blankets she kept under a shelf. She gave ava a quick kiss on her forehead and laid her down on the blankets. "Be good, sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much, angel."

Her eyes filled with tears as she tucked the bin back in under the shelf so it was out of sight. Then she pulled the closet door shut quietly, and sat down on the floor, curling herself up into a ball and hugging her legs. All she could think about was keeping her baby safe. She had to protect Ava. She wanted Sirius back now more then ever. He always made her feel safe…he would have been able to protect Ava.

She heard the door burst open…the intruder wouldn't even bother with an unlocking charm. Stella closed her eyes and prayed that they wouldn't find Ava. She would fight them off for as long as she could…she'd distract them. She didn't care if they took her or killed her, as long as they didn't find Ava, she'd be safe. Sirius could take care of her on his own, she knew he could. James and Lily could help, and Remus too. She'd be okay. She had to be.

Stella held her breath, and the closet door was thrown open. She jumped to her feet, ready to tackle the attacker, at least to get him away from the closet, when a strong pair of arms reached out and wrapped around her.


	68. Sirius' Solemn Swear

Sirius paced around outside of Shell Cottage for what felt like hours before gathering up the courage to go in. He had been so stupid…for the things he said…for running away. Now Stella was never going to trust him again. She'd expect him to just walk out whenever times got tough. He was sorry for scaring her off like that…he really was. But he couldn't apologize for what he felt. How could he not love her? She was the most perfect, sweet, smart, witty, beautiful, funny, tough, amazing person in the whole entire world. He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him again. But he had to try.

He missed her and Ava so much. He couldn't live without them, they were his whole life now. He wasn't going to give up on them, and he wasn't leaving unless Stella said the words. It was time to be a man.

With those last words of encouragement, Sirius apparated inside the house with a pop, and crash, as he landed on the kitchen table, and fell off a second later.

He pulled himself up and rubbed his head where he had hit it. Well, that was going to leave a bump.

"James?" A sweet, soft voice called from upstairs. "Did you forget something?"

Sirius felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing she'd rather see his best mate then him. He didn't answer, instead he fought of the urge to run off again and walked closer to their bedroom, where her voice had come from.

"Lily?" Stella called, the hopefulness in her tone was obvious. Sirius frowned…did she really not want to see him that much? He was careful as he approached, not wanting to get hit with one of her terrifying jinxes. He peeked in the bedroom, finding it vacant. Then he went to check Ava's room, eager to see his daughter. Hopefully she'd be happy to see her father.

He giggled the door knob, finding it locked. It was never locked. His eyes widened, something was wrong. After everything that happened with Frank and Alice, he had been on edge. Without a second thought, he rammed the door open by running into it full force, and rushed over to the crib. Finding it empty, he was really about to panick. His gut told him to check the closet, so he did.

He flung the door open, and what he saw broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Stella was curled up into a ball on the floor, but it wasn't the strong, happy, independent girl that he knew. She looked so frail…he skin was definitely paler than it had been a few days ago, like she hadn't been outside at all. It was almost transparent. And she was thinner…even her cheekbones has slimmed quite a bit. She had dark purple circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days, and her hair was in a messy bun-something Stella despised. But the worse was her eyes. Her beautiful one of a kind blue-green eyes, usually shining with mischief, well dull and lifeless. They were wide, and full of tears, but none the less, it looked as if a part of her had died. It made his stomach churn. And her tears…they were like knives to his heart.

Sirius could tell she thought someone had broken into the house, much like he did just a moment ago. But the important thing that he noticed was her reaction. She obviously put Ava somewhere safe, but the Stella he knew would have been at the door with her wand in hand, ready for a fight. Now she was defenseless and weak…it was horrible.

But before he could give another thought to it she was on her feet, falling forward into his arms. He eagerly hugged her to him, forgetting how much he missed just holding her. Sobs racked through her as the reality of the situation hit her, and she knew she was safe. Everything was okay. It was better than okay, Sirius was home!

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're okay."

He just let her cry, as she tried to catch her breath. "S-Sirius..I'm so…so s-sorry. I didn't mean it…I could- n-never h-hate you. You're my best friend. You always have been. I just didn't want to hurt you. I love you. I- I didn't realize it until just now, but I do. I have for a long time. And that's why I didn't want to tell you about what happened in f-fith year. I only did that because I saw you and some slag getting ready to shag in the girl's bathroom…and it killed me. I ran up to my room and just cried for the longest time. I was mad…and I was hurt. I wanted you to hurt the way you made me feel. So I went and grabbed the first bloke I saw…I wasn't even thinking about it. It just happened. And it was horrible. I felt awful about it after...and I erased his memory, so you wouldn't find out. Cause I couldn't hurt you like that. I just couldn't."

"Shh..there there." He said, trying to comfort her as she regained her breath from her rambling. "It's okay that you don't love me, it was wrong for me to put you on the spot like that. I just-"

"Sirius!" Stella laughed, as he snapped his mouth shut. "I just told you I loved you."

"Pardon?" he asked, in complete and utter shock.

"I love you!" She laughed again.

A huge grin broke out on Sirius's face. "Come again?"

"You git!" She giggled, punching his arm. He pulled her closer, and she grinned, whispering. "I love you."

Then he kissed her, but she pushed him away.

"Am I missing something?" he asked. "Or do you just like ruining the moment?"

Stella chuckled and got down on her knees in the closet. "The first one."

She pulled out a bin, revealing their smiling baby girl laying on a pile of blankets.

Sirius sat down next to Stella, and beamed at his daughter. "There's my baby girl."

"Your daddy's home, sweetheart." Stella told her happily.

"And I'm never leaving my girls again." Sirius solemnly swore.


	69. Forgot to Call off the Back-Up

Sirius flew backwards and hit the ground as James Potter's fist collided with his face.

Lily's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped, eyes widening in shock.

Stella snorted, in attempt to suppress a chuckled as she stood next to Lily, watching the fight unroll in amusement.

Sirius, who now had a bloody nose, pushed him self up off the ground and held his hands up in defense, trying to explain him self to his furious best friend. "Okay, I know I deserved that. But-"

A swift punch to gut shut him up, as James kept going at it. Sirius groaned in pain as he crumpled back to the ground.

"James! Stop it! He said he was sorry!" Lily shrieked, looking at Stella to break it up.

She simply waved her off. "He can take it."

"James!" Lily yelled.

"It's fine." Sirius told her, trying to get back on his feet. "Prongsie, I-"

Bam.

"Ooh, that's had to hurt." Stella chuckled, conjuring a bowl of popcorn. She offered Lily a piece, but the redhead shook her head in disbelief, so Stella simply shrugged and tossed a piece in her own mouth.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Lily asked Stella.

"He said it was fine." Stella shushed her, eager to see where this was going.

James hit Sirius again, and this time, Sirius tackled James to the ground, and pinned him down. "I said I was SORRY! It'll never ever happen again. I'd let you kill me next time, okay?"

James tilted his head to the side, pondering the thought for a second. Then he nodded. "Deal."

Sirius got off him, and helped his friend up. James grinned, clapping him on the back. "It's good to have you back, mate."

Sirius flinched, James had really done a number on him, but he smiled none the less.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Sirius was closest. "I'll get it!"

As he got to the doorknob, James' bespectacled eyes widened in realization. "Wait, Siri-"

And that is when the girliest shrill scream was heard in the history of all shrieks girly was heard, as the door opened, and Sirius fell to the ground, clutching his groin.

"I forgot to call off my back up…" James muttered, embarrassed, smiling sheepishly.

They all burst into laughter as they saw Remus standing in the doorway, holding a baseball bat. Well, everyone except for Sirius, that is…


	70. The Secret Keeper

James, Lily, Sirius, Stella, Remus, Peter, and Professor Dumbledore all sat in silence in Dumbledore's office. This was by far the most gruesome meeting yet, even worse then the one where they found out about the prophecy. They just received news of Frank and Alice Longbottom…they were left for dead, after being tortured by the cruciatus curse, and driven insane by Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently, she was trying to get information on the Potter's whereabouts. Lily had just finally stopped crying, but she felt so guilty. James kept a strong poker face, but he felt horrible, too. That a family had died for him. And that their boy would have to grow up without parents now. It was truly a tragedy. Sirius was absolutely disgusted with his cousin. And everyone was saddened over the loss of 2 dear friends.

"We'll have to take extra precautions for Harry now." Stella broke the silence, staring at her peacefully unaware and sleeping god-son in the redhead's arms. She hugged her daughter a little tighter, feeling sorry for her. She knew Ava would miss Harry as much as she would, but his safety came first.

"Of course. But we have as many enchantments on the house as possible, there's nothing else we can do." Said James.

Sirius exchanged a sad glance with Stella, nodded in understanding. "What she means is we don't think it's safe for you to stay at home anymore, Prongsie."

"Well that's ridiculous. What other option do we have?" asked Lily.

"We've seen this coming for a while now, I just hoped it wasn't so soon." Stella admitted. "They're coming for Harry, and they're doing it soon. It's safest for him if you're moved to a safer location, somewhere they'd never expect."

"Miss Pierce is right. I was going to suggest it myself. The location needs to be private information, so that if they interrogate anyone, they won't have anything to tell them." Said Dumblefore.

"But…who knows how long we'll be there? You can't expect us to just up and quit your jobs, can you?" Lily's eyes were wide, and she was nervous. A part of her had a feeling something like this would happen, but she wasn't ready to face the reality of it.

"It would be safest for the boy." Their former headmaster told them.

"Then we'll do it." James nodded. If it meant protecting his family, he'd do whatever it took.

"We'd be completely cut off from the outside world…how will we communicate with our friends?" Lily asked, on the brink of tears.

"You can choose someone to be your secret keeper. They'll know your location, and be your connection to the outside world. They can bring you what you need, and you can exchange letters with the others. Only one person can know." Dumbledore specified, eyeing Sirius and Stella. "And they can't tell anyone. It's safer for everyone that way."

"Alright." James nodded.

"We can't see anybody else at all?" asked Lily.

"Occasionally I can set up a safe place for you too meet, but my main concern is getting you somewhere well protected as soon as possible. I have a place in mind, I'll get it set up and take you and the secret keeper you choose there tonight. Then I'll obliviate myself, and have no memories of ever being there, or who I was with. Now, I'll leave you to talk it over. I'll collect you and your things tonight, pack lightly, only essentials at the moment. You can send for your things later. Oh, and don't tell anyone who your secret keeper is, either. Good day."

And Dumbledore was gone.

Remus and Peter left them to talk, both sure that James would choose Sirius as their secret keeper, without a doubt.

"This is ridiculous. I know none of you would betray us, not for your lives." Lily said, angrily.

"It's not about that, Lily flower, it's about their safety now, too. You saw what happened to Frank and Alice, imagine if they got their hands on Sirius, or Stella, for that matter. Our best friends." James told her.

Lily gasped. "I didn't even think of that."

"It's all going to be okay, Lils." Stella told her, shooting her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Lily cried, tackling Stella in a hug.

"I'll miss you, too, but we'll stay in touch." She promised.

"I've been thinking…Maybe we should leave too." Sirius suggested, looking down at his sleeping daughter, in his arms.

"Leave? Leave our home? Why?" Stella asked.

"Their obviously desperate to get to Harry. And let's be honest…who better to know the whereabouts of the Potter family than Sirius Black? We could go on an extended vacation…just til this is all over." Sirius said.

Stella was going to object, until she followed Sirius' gaze down Ava, her sweet innocent daughter. That kind of innocence needs to be protected. She slowly nodded. "I think that's a good idea, for Ava."

"So it's settled then, we'll all go away." James stated.

"But if Sirius is going away too, how can he be secret keeper?" Lily asked.

"About that…I had an idea. Like I said, everyone would expect me as your secret keeper." Said Sirius.

Everyone nodded.

"But who would they least expect?" Sirius prompted.

James tilted his head sideways and cocked an eyebrow. "Pete?"

"Pete."


	71. A Second Chance

_Dear Flower,_

_I can't believe it's been a year since we went incognito. I'm actually starting to get used to it, which scares me. I feel sorry for you though, since it's so difficult for you to see anyone. We see Moony at least every two weeks. Haven't heard from Wormy in a bit, though. How's my little Prongs Jr. doing? I really hope I get to see him again soon, his birthday party was so long ago! I'm glad he likes his broom, although I can't take all the credit for it…it was padfoot's idea, after all. The picture is adorable, we have it hung up in the princess's room…she misses him so much. She's walking flawlessly now, I wish you could see her._

_I know Halloween is tomorrow, but we still haven't decided on her costume yet. Pads is being difficult. Hope to hear from you soon. Give everyone my love. XXX_

**Halloween**

Stella seen Kovu at the window with a package, and she opened it up to let him in.

"Thanks, boy." She pet him on the head, giving him a treat as he dropped it onto the counter. Then he flew off, and Stella closed the window behind him. Sirius and Ava were both taking a nap upstairs.

Looking at the handwriting on the small silver package, she grew confused. It was addressed to her, but the wording was in her handwriting. "What in the world…"

Stella eagerly tore open the wrapping paper, wondering when she sent something to herself. Pushing the small white card aside without a glance, she pulled the gold shiny necklace out of the wrapping paper. She then studied it for a moment, before grinning.

"No way! I sent myself a time turner! Sweet!"

"Stell?" she heard Sirius call from upstairs.

"Coming!" She yelled up, shoving the necklace in her pocket and going to see what he wanted.

**A Few Hours Later**

Stella was tidying up the kitchen when she saw the gift wrapping from her time turner. She picked it up to trash it, and the white card fell on the floor. She grabbed it and read the bright bold red letters.

_**STELLA! READ THIS ASAP! DO NOT PLAY AROUND WITH THE TIME TURNER. THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH!**_

"What the hell?" She swore under her breath, opening it up all the way.

_Stella, I'm writing you this from a year in the future. If I did this right, you should be reading this on the morning of Halloween. The future is not good. If you don't utilize this time turner correctly, you will lose everyone. _

_Not that there's time, but I'll explain what happened because I know you won't take me seriously if I don't. I know because I am you. Don't believe me? You wet the bed til you were 5. There, only I know that. I mean you. We? Whatever._

"Yupp. That's definitely me." Stella chuckled, before reading on.

_Peter spilled the Potter's location to Voldemort. Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but he's a traitor. He's been spying for him since sixth year, that's why you caught him trying to steal Harry before when you were babysitting. I know you want nothing more than to rip his head off right now, but there's no time. You need to get to James and Lily __**now**__. Their lives depend on it. In the future, they're already gone. James went down fighting…Lily died protecting Harry. Harry's alive. Something backfired that night, and Voldemort's gone now, but there was no sign of his body. I still have a bad feeling about the whole thing. _

_Considering everyone believed Sirius to be secret keeper, he was framed as the traitor. Even Remus believes it. Sirius went to confront Peter, and Peter killed 12 random people, and cut off his finger to make it like he was one of the bodies. He's a sick rat, and he's still missing to this day. Sirius was locked in Azkaban, I fought for him to have a fair trial, but they won't hear anything of it. He was sentenced for life. He won't even fight it…he blames himself for suggesting Peter as Secret Keeper. They won't even let me visit him anymore…it's horrible._

_Harry is in custody of Lily's bitch sister, Petunia and her walrus husband, Vernon. They've got a fatty kid of their own…Dudley, and he's the whole world to them, but they barely even feed poor Harry. They even leave the same diaper on him for days at a time. I snapped one day…tried to break him out of there. Now they took my Ava away from me. She lives with Nicky and Angelina. I only get to see her once a week, under Remus' super vision. They think my sanity is a threat to her…I'm crying just talking about it. I live with Remus now. He was kind enough to put me up…it was either this or the mental ward. But he's not allowed to let me leave the house unaccompanied. This isn't even a world worth living in anymore. I hope you can change it; otherwise…it's over for us. _

_Time turners are almost extinct these days…the one I sent you is broke. It's only got or one good jump left in it, make it count. On the back of this is the Potter's address. Everything's in your hands now. And if all else fails, and you can't save James and Lily, get Harry, Ava, and Sirius, and run away. Keep hiding…stay on the run. I thought about it but…I couldn't leave my brothers and sisters. But now I know they're okay on their own. Trust me, any future you can make has to be better than this. _

Her lungs were burning for air, and she finally relieved them, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time she read. She pulled the time turner out of her pocket and stared at it for a second, before shoving it back in and apparating to the address she had memorized with a glance.

Her eyes widened in fear as she appeared outside the house. The front door was open.

"James!" She cried at the top of her lunges, dashing towards the house as fast as she could. She pulled her wand out of her boot as she the door, and hurried inside. "James!" she called. She looked to her right, and her heart stopped.

Her life long best friend was lying dead on the floor. "No." Her voice cracked, as tears streamed down her face. She fell to her knees beside him and cried over him.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry, James…I was too late. But I'm gonna fix this. And you're all going to be okay…I promise…I love you." She whispered, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

"I'll fix this." She repeated, determined. Then she ran up the steps, and straight into the room with the door broken open. She wasn't surprised to find the red-haired girl she had come to love as a sister laying dead in front of her god son's crib, but the blow hit her just as hard.

She clapped her hand over her mouth and a new round of tears came on as she took in the sight. "Oh, Lily."

But she had to be strong, she reminded herself. She could fix this, but there wasn't much time, she reminded herself. She hurried over to the crib, where her one year old Godson was crying. Poor Harry new exactly what was going on. Stella took in the lightning bolt shaped scar on the boys forehead and cringed. "I'm going to make everything all better, baby boy. I promise, Harry. Mommy and Daddy are going to be okay." She whispered, giving the infant a kiss on the top of his thick black hair.

"I'll be back." She told him, running downstairs.

She hid behind the Potter's couch, clutching the time turner in her hands. "You better work." She growled, glaring at it.

She flicked it until it was spinning and spinning and then it stopped, as Lily was running up the stairs, clutching her son for dear life.

Stella's eyes widened. "Come on! I don't even get a minute to come up with a plan?" she hissed under her breath. The door flew open, and a dark cloaked figure rushed in. She saw James rushing to get his wand, and she saw Voldemort raise his.

She whispered a silent stunning spell instantly and hit James square in the back. He fell forward, and a satisfying smirk crept its way onto Voldemort's sick twisted face.

She didn't know why she aimed for James…why didn't she just hit Voldemort? She wasn't really thinking…her body was just acting on instinct. She just hoped that would be enough to save their lives. She crouched behind the arm of the couch so the dark wizard wouldn't see her. She then crawled over to James and whispered in his ear through her teeth. "You better not be dead."

She pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket, thanking Merlin that he had a weird habit of always keeping it on him. Stella threw it over her head and rushed up the stairs as quietly as she could, so Voldemort, who was literally 2 step behind her, wouldn't hear. She stood to the side and let him blast open the door, and then rushed in the room, to stand by Lily, and wait for him to make his move.

Lily stood protectively in front of Harry, who was in the crib. She had a desperate pleading look on her face, and Stella wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she knew now was not the time. She decided if he was too fast, and her plan wouldn't work, she would throw herself in front of her red headed best friend. That would shock him at least long enough to stall for Lily and Harry to get away. They would be okay, they had to be.

"Move aside." His cold, dark voice demanded.

Lily begged for Harry's life, she begged for mercy on him. Without a care for herself.

"I said, move aside."

Stella knew he wouldn't warn her again, so she got ready to fire.

She wanted to just kill Voldemort. He was right there, oblivious to her. It would be so easy. But something in her told her it was wrong. She had to wait until exactly the right moment, and plan her moves carefully.

Voldemort raised his wand, and Stella sent the same spell she had hit James with toward Lily. The moment he opened his mouth, she dropped to the floor, eyes open in shock, seemingly dead.

Stella's heart sped up, she was relieved. But she had one more life to save.

And now his wand was pointed at Harry, staring up so innocently.

She wanted to kill that monster right then and there for pointing that thing at her godson, but she knew she had to wait. Timing is everything.

"Avada Ke-"

Fuck timing. She had the curse on her tongue, and her hand gripping her wand so tight she thought it might break. "Avada Keda-"

Suddenly a red light flashed through the room and it was the last thing Stella saw before everything went black.


End file.
